When It All Comes Down
by RedLion2
Summary: When someone dear to Honey dies, her world begins changing in ways that could destroy her life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _Trixie Belden_ or the characters. I believe Random House does, now.

This will be a continuing storyline, revolving around Honey Wheeler. As far as romance goes for her, there will be ties to both Brian and Dan. Other couples will be ones hinted at in the series. Thank you for all the support so far for my one shots – I hope you guys like this, too.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter One: An Unexpected Accident

Honey Wheeler put down the romance novel she'd borrowed from her friend, Di Lynch, and stretched. The book was good so far, though Honey thought the lead character was a bit much. She sipped her lemonade and was about to pick up the book when a car pulled into the drive. Expecting Ms. Trask, the woman who managed the Wheeler estate, to go to the door, she remembered her beloved former governess had run into town. A hard knock sounded on the front door, and as Honey was getting up, Celia Delanoy, one of the Wheeler's maids, hurried to answer it.

"Yes?" Celia asked, and there was an odd hitch in her voice that Honey didn't like. The slim honey-haired girl got off the couch and approached the door, something sharp twisting in her stomach at the sight of the two policemen standing with Celia.

"Celia? Is everything okay?" Honey asked, though clearly, everything was not.

The young maid turned to face her, and there were tears sliding down her shocked, white face.

"Oh, Celia, what is it?" Honey rushed to hug her, but one of the cops stepped forward, holding his hand up. Honey stopped, feeling the color drain from her own face.

"Miss Wheeler?" the cop asked. Honey nodded and tried to steel herself. "Ms. Margaret Trask was killed in a car accident about thirty-five minutes ago. We're investigating what caused her to crash and..."

He said more, probably things that were important, but Honey heard nothing. Shock was invading her body, and her mind was numbing. _Dead? Ms. Trask?_ It didn't compute. Someone was shaking her by the shoulder, and she blinked several times until things came into focus again.

"Miss Wheeler? Are you alright?"

"Maybe she should sit down," the second cop said, stepping forward. "You too," he added to Celia. The two men walked Honey and Celia to the couch in the large living room.

"We'll be in touch. You need to call Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, let them know what's happened." The cop who had first spoken to Honey touched his cap, and the two men walked out.

Honey shivered and looked at the maid. Pretty and young, Celia looked like she was aging right in front of her. "I-I'll call your parents, Honey. You should find Jim and tell him." Celia got up and moved away, and Honey swallowed hard. Jim. Yes, she could find him.

She hurried to slip on a pair of flats and then ran down the path to the fishing spot on the lake. Jim would be there. And right now, more than anyone else, she needed her big brother.

* * *

Jim sat on the edge of the old dock, his legs folded Indian style in front of him. His line moved about lazily in the water. Beside him sat Brian Belden, his best friend and neighbor. The two boys would be seniors this next school year, something that both excited and saddened them.

"Did Honey mention to you guys last night about having a trail ride tonight?" Jim asked. He watched his friend out of the corner of one green eye. Brian nodded.

"Yeah. That's why Trixie is hurrying like mad to get her chores done. Moms won't let her go otherwise."

"Hope she gets done," Jim said, keeping his voice light. He saw Brian grin. He thought about razzing Brian about Honey, but didn't. There were some things best friends just didn't do, especially when the girls they liked just happened to be each other's sister.

"Jim!"

Both boys leapt to their feet at the high-pitched cry as Honey came running down the dock, her hair flying behind her. Jim barely had time to put his arms out before she'd buried herself into them, tears streaming down her face. Jim hugged her, sharing a confused but worried look with Brian.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Jim asked. He eased Honey out from him enough to see her face, and didn't like the anguish he found there. "Honey?"

She sniffed hard and said, "Ms. T-Trask was...she was...k-killed...." Tears overtook her words, and she pressed back into his arms, holding her face to his broad chest.

Jim rubbed her back, trying to make sense of her words. _Ms. Trask is dead? How can that be?_ He remembered, then, that their house keeper was running into town on an errand, and a horrid sense of unease began to crawl over him. "What happened, sis?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Honey pulled away abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to ward off a chill. "Two cops came to the house. T-They said she was..." She made a futile, sweeping gesture, "in a car accident. They said they're investigating." Tears clouded her hazel eyes again. "Oh, Jim, it's awful!"

He nodded, an almost numb feeling settling over him. "Do Mom and Dad know?" he asked. He kept his voice calm and steady, though his emotions rolled and tossed within him.

Honey nodded. "Celia was going to call them." She closed her eyes and wobbled a bit. Brian immediately reached out to take her right forearm.

"Easy, Honey," he soothed, casting a worried look at Jim. "We should get her back to the Manor," he added.

"Yeah." Jim started for the house, but stopped, turning to look at his best friend. "Why don't you head home, and let your family know what happened?"

Brian frowned. "Are you sure? I can at least walk you two back to your house."

Jim shook his head, and took Honey's left hand. "No, go on. We'll be okay." He squeezed Honey's hand as if to add reassurance.

Brian looked doubtful, but he didn't argue. "Okay. Let us know if you need anything. Anything at all."

Jim nodded. "We will. Come on, Hon." They started up the path to the Manor House, and Honey shuddered, bumping into Jim.

"How could this happen? She's always so careful when she drives," she whispered, so softly that Jim could hardly hear her.

"I don't know. But the police will figure it out," he said. _And soon, hopefully. _He too couldn't imagine the Manor's cheerful, friendly, very efficient house keeper committing a serious driving error. Honey shuddered again, and he looked down at the top of her head, his heart aching especially for her. Of all of them, Honey had the closet relationship with Ms. Trask. She would need not only him, but their friends as well to get through this.

The Manor looked no different, though he felt that the walls should be crumbling and weeping. Tom, Celia's husband, and the Wheeler's chauffeur, met them at the door. His eyes looked suspiciously puffy, but his demeanor was cool and calm.

"Celia has talked to your parents, and they will be here tomorrow morning," he said. "Regan has been informed, as well." Regan, the groom for the Wheeler's horses, had been very good friends with Ms. Trask.

"Good. Thanks," Jim said. He ushered Honey inside, wondering how much longer she could stay on her feet. "Here, sis. Sit for a while," he told her, easing her down onto the brown leather sofa that dominated the south side of the large living room.

She sat and closed her eyes. She was pale, much paler than she had been only minutes ago. He sat next to her and touched her shoulder. "We'll get through this, Honey. I promise," he said.

When she met his eyes, he was taken back by the sorrow and anguish in hers. "I know, Jim, but right now I just feel sick and horrible. She died all alone in that car."

He reached around her and drew her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. One of her biggest fears was being all alone, he knew, and made a solemn promise to himself that she wouldn't be alone at all for the next several hours and days. His cell rang and he glanced at the CID. Brian. But he didn't answer, because there was nothing he could say.

All he could do was try and hold things together for Honey and himself.

* * *

"Oh, this is terrible," Trixie said, her slightly-freckled face pale and glum. "Honey and Jim must feel awful!"

"They do," Brian confirmed. He was sitting at the large square table in the kitchen at Crabapple Farm with Trixie and Mart, his younger sister and brother. He hadn't wanted to leave their friends, but hadn't felt he could argue with Jim. _Honey._ His thoughts filled with images of the pretty young woman, and sorrow welled up within him.

"I can't believe Ms. Trask would make such an erroneous mistake," Mart said. He toyed with the can of Sprite in front of him.

"Maybe she didn't." Trixie sat up straight, and Brian saw a small glint in her sapphire eyes.

Mart stared at her. "You think something caused her to wreck?"

Trixie nodded, solemn. "Or maybe some_one_."

Brian held up his hands. "Trix, please don't start. I doubt there's any mystery here. This is a terrible thing that's happened, and we just need to be here for Honey and Jim."

She looked down at the table, crestfallen. "Gleeps, you're right. I just wish I could do something."

"I know what you mean." Mart slammed back the last of his pop.

Brian glanced at his brother. "Did you call Di and Dan?"

Mart nodded. "Yeah. They're both pretty shook. Dan said he might be over, if Mr. Maypenny says he can." He sounded despondent.

A sharp knock sounded on the back door, and Dan Mangan, the newest member of the Bob-Whites, walked in. He nodded at the others, and Trixie got him a Coke from the well-stocked Belden refrigerator.

"Thanks." Tall, but with a more wiry frame than the other BW boys, he leaned against the counter. "Jim and Honey doing okay?"

"I guess as much as they can be," Brian told him. "They were both very upset." In reality, Honey had been crushed. _Sure wish I could've done more for her._

Dan remained quiet. Brian heard his father's Impala pull into the drive, and eyed the others. "Don't say anything in front of Bobby," he reminded them.

"Duh." Mart rolled his eyes. The front door opened, and the rest of the Belden clan walked in. Bobby, their six year old brother, bounded into the kitchen.

"We won, we won!" he yelled, fisting his hands together and raising them like a champion. "We beat the Cougars!"

"Hey, way to go, buddy," Brian said, forcing a smile to his handsome face. Bobby played T-ball, and they were now in the play-offs.

"I was awesome," Bobby said, slapping fives with the four teens.

"And so modest," Mart said, attempting some humor.

"He was pretty good," Peter Belden, their father, said as he walked in. "What are you kids up to?"

Brian met his father's dark eyes, and saw the instant realization that something was very wrong. Helen, their mom, stepped into the room, and she too seemed to sense the wrongness.

"Bobby, why don't you go take a shower," she directed.

"Aw, Moms..."

"Now, son," Peter directed. He waited until his youngest child was on his way up the stairs. "Alright, let's have it."

"Ms. Trask was killed in a car accident," Brian said.

"My word." Helen's face paled, and Mart jumped up to give her his chair.

"Anyone else hurt?" Peter asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Not that we know of." Brian steepled his fingers together. "Honey said the cops were going to investigate the wreck."

"I see. I wonder if Matt and Madeleine know," Peter said, referring to the Wheelers.

"Honey said Celia was going to call them," Brian told him. He saw Mart roll his eyes, and narrowed his own dark ones. "Do you have a problem, Mart?" he asked, his voice deceptively quiet.

"No. You just seem very well-informed on the particular knowledge of one Miss Wheeler."

"She was there when the cops came, remember?" Brian worked to keep his voice even. He hated being teased about liking the next door neighbor girl.

Helen got to her feet, a determined look on her face. "I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup to take to them. Brian, why don't you and Mart run to Lytell's to get some crackers and pop. You know what Honey and Jim like." She looked at Dan, who seemed lost a bit amidst the Belden family. "Dan, maybe you can go up to the Manor to see how everyone is doing. I'm sure Honey and Jim can use a friendly face." He nodded, and Brian thought he looked just a little too eager to complete his task.

"And Trixie, please see to your youngest brother," Helen finished, shaking her head when her daughter tried to complain. "No arguing. You can go later to see the Wheelers. Now, everyone go on."

Brian and Mart grabbed their BWG jackets that Honey had made, and shrugged into them. "Dan, you want a ride?" Brian asked.

"No, I drove." Dan turned to go, and Brian really wished _he_ was the one going to see Honey. But he had his own agenda, so he and Mart went out to his dark red Caprice, the car that had finally replaced his old jalopy, and got in.

Dan waved to them from his old Dodge pickup and disappeared down the road.

* * *

The Manor seemed eerie and completely horror-filmish as Dan walked up onto the porch. Jim answered his quick knock, and the two stared at each other for a moment before Dan gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, man," Jim said, and let Dan walk in ahead of him. Honey had been sitting on the couch, but at the sight of Dan, she jumped up and ran to him.

Dan hugged her tight, willing some of his strength to her. She felt frail in his strong arms, like she would break if he squeezed too hard. "You doing okay?" he asked, directing the question to Jim.

The big redhead shrugged. "Good as we can, I guess." He waved toward Honey. "It's hard on both of us, but her the most."

Honey pulled back and looked up at Dan. "Thank you for coming over." Her voice, too, seemed frail and thin, and Dan wished with his whole being that he could make this easier on her.

"You're welcome. Um, Mrs. Belden is making chicken noodle soup to bring over later." He stuck his hands in his back pockets, wanting to hold Honey again and knowing he couldn't. He knew of Brian's feelings for her, and while he too felt strongly about her, wouldn't invade his friend's territory.

"I'll let the cook know that." Jim turned away, leaving Dan alone with the object of his recent affection.

"So, are _you_ holding up okay?" he asked, keeping his deep voice soft.

She nodded, but the truth was in the pallor of her sweet face and the lack of sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"I brought some popcorn and movies." Dan offered her three DVDs. "Wasn't sure what you and Jim would want, but one of these should work."

Her face lit up for a moment. "Oh, Dan, thank you. That's so sweet of you. Come on, let's go get some pop and bowls for the popcorn." She smiled at him, and he smiled back before following her to the kitchen. He decided right then and there that he'd do whatever it took to keep her smiling through this difficult time.


	2. Night Terrors

I do not own _Trixie Belden_ or the characters. Sometimes, I wish I did.

Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I'm almost done with chapter three, so I should be posting that soon as well. Stay tuned for more drama and romance!

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Two: Night Terrors

Honey sat on the couch between Brian and Dan, feeling somewhat safe and cozy for the first time since learning of the fatal car accident. Jim and Trixie sat on the loveseat, while Mart and Di reclined on the floor. Diana had come as soon as she'd been able to get away from her younger siblings.

They'd put in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ to watch, and while Johnny Depp usually took Honey's mind off matters at hand, he could do nothing for her tonight.

_She died alone. No one to hold her, or talk to her._ The thought was so despicable and depressing. The police had called an hour before to report that it appeared Ms. Trask had swerved to avoid something in the road, and subsequently driven into the ditch and slammed head-first into an old oak tree. She'd died instantly, the cop had said, but Honey's mind couldn't seem to accept that. _How do they know for sure? Was her neck broken?_ A small sob caught in the back of her throat, and Brian instantly reached out to touch her arm.

"Hang in there," he softly encouraged.

She nodded, but no words were forthcoming. She glanced at Dan, and saw a swell of emotion in his dark eyes when he met her gaze. She had no words for him, either, but suspected he wouldn't ask her for any. He'd had a rough life before coming to Sleepyside, and he would know a little bit about what she was feeling.

Tom and Celia had gone home after speaking with the cops, and Mrs. Pierson, the cook, soon after. Mr. and Mrs. Belden had brought the promised chicken soup, along with crackers and pop, but Honey hadn't been able to eat anything. She was running strictly on diet Coke and anguish.

Trixie and Brian were spending the night, and Honey was grateful for that. She wasn't crazy about being alone. She glanced at her best friend and older brother, and her face softened for a moment. She knew they had strong feelings for one another, but wasn't sure if Jim would ever ask Trixie out or not. _They're so good together._ Of course, Trixie would think the same about her and Brian, and she would probably agree with that. But there were some stirrings of feelings for Dan, as well.

She sighed, and Dan gently bumped her arm with his. He smiled, but there was sadness behind it, and Honey felt tears tickle the corners of her eyes. _How can I get through this? Ms. Trask means so much to me._ Knowing the tears were winning, she quickly got up and walked to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights. She choked on some tears, and felt two strong hands squeeze her slender shoulders.

"Shh, sis. Everything will be okay," Jim whispered, and pulled her into a warm cocoon of safety. She cried then, knowing she couldn't hold in the tears. He rubbed her back, murmuring words of comfort that she couldn't really understand in her grief. She hated this feeling, this loss of self-control.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jim rested his chin on top of her head. "Don't be, Hon. This is a difficult time. We're going to miss her."

"We are," she agreed, relaxing.

"And we're in this together. I promise," Jim said, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go.

Honey looked up into his handsome face, and a great burst of affection swelled within her. She hugged him again. "Love you," she said, choked up by all the emotions swirling around inside.

Jim grinned and kissed her forehead. "Love you, too. Come on."

She followed him back into the living room, and retook her seat between Brian and Dan. The boys took turns hugging her, and Trixie blew her a kiss. Mart flashed her a warm smile, and Di hurried to give her a tight little hug. Honey knew, at that moment, more than any other, that she had the very best friends in the whole world.

* * *

"I wish I could make you feel better," Trixie said later that night. She and Honey were sitting on Honey's immense four-poster bed. Mart, Di, and Dan had gone home, and Jim and Brian were in Jim's room across the hall.

"You have, Trix. I really needed you to stay tonight," Honey said. She was flipping through a new fashion magazine, but Trixie knew her friend wasn't really comprehending any of it. Honey's sorrow was all over her lovely face.

"So, your parents will be here tomorrow, right?" Trixie knew that was so, but wanted to get Honey's mind on something else. She knew Brian would be trying to do the same for Jim.

"Yeah. Tom is going to pick them up at JFK tomorrow at 8 AM." Honey shifted, and put aside the magazine. "I still can't believe it, Trix. I mean, Ms. Trask was always so careful. How did this happen?"

Trixie hesitated. _Should I tell her my suspicions? Brian didn't find anything mysterious about the accident. Would I just be causing more hurt?_

"Trix? What are you thinking?" Honey was studying her, her eyes intense.

"Um..."

"Do you think there's something suspicious about the crash?"

"Well, Ms. Trask _was_ always so careful, and the police said she swerved to avoid something. What if, what if someone ran her off the road?" Trixie held her breath, waiting to see what her friend thought.

"But why? She didn't have any enemies." Honey got up and started to pace.

"None? Well, what if the person thought she was someone else?"

"Wouldn't they realize it was the wrong car?"

"Yeah, probably so." Trixie put her chin in her hand and sighed. "I'm probably completely wrong."

"But maybe you aren't." Honey stopped to look at her. "Maybe...maybe we should go look at the crash site. Maybe the police missed something."

Trixie frowned. "Honey, it's two AM. I mean, you know I love a mystery, but it's late to be running around. " _Not to mention we'd never get out of here without the boys noticing._

"I guess so." Honey seemed to wilt. "Well, I am tired. We should probably try to sleep, huh?"

Trixie nodded. "We can talk about this tomorrow," she agreed. The two already had their pajamas on, and had brushed their teeth, so they snuggled down into the big bed.

"Trix?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for staying."

Trixie's eyes glinted with unexpected tears, and she hugged the girl laying next to her. "That's what best friends are for."

* * *

Across the hall, Brian and Jim were talking quietly, the TV in the corner of the room playing a baseball game. The two boys sprawled out, Brian on the bed, Jim on the big thick rug that covered most of the hardwood floor.

"It's such a shock. I mean, of all people, I never expected Ms. Trask to die," Jim said, his voice subdued.

"Me either."

"This is killing Honey. Ms. Trask has been a huge part of her life." Jim's voice was low and melancholy. He wanted to go check on his sister, but glanced at the alarm clock and decided she was probably asleep.

"We're all here to help her through it," Brian said with determination. "And having your parents home will make it better, too."

"Yeah, if they get in on time." Jim sighed. Their parents were rarely able to make plans on getting home and keep them. "If they don't, Honey will be in worse shape."

"Maybe we can plan something for tomorrow, to take her mind off of it."

"Like what?"

"Swimming? Riding? Both?"

Jim grabbed his can of Coke and took a swig. "Maybe. But there will be funeral arrangements to make."

"So? Honey shouldn't have to help with those."

"No, but you know how she is. She'll think she needs to." Jim knew he sounded angry, but couldn't calm himself. "I'm worried about her."

"We all are," Brian said, his voice calm. "But she'll get through it."

Jim nodded and reached over to turn off the baseball game. He and Brian had both changed into T shirts and long shorts, but he wasn't sure he could sleep. His mind went back to what Honey had said earlier, about Ms. Trask dying all alone. _I wonder if she even had time to panic? _He tried not to think about it, knowing it helped nothing. With a silent sigh, he rolled up in his sleeping bag and tried to sleep.

* * *

The first scream came exactly forty-two minutes after Brian had dozed off. He sat up, instantly alert. Jim was on his feet. "That's Honey," he said, and hurried to cross the hall to his sister's room. Brian followed as a second scream sounded.

Trixie was on her knees on the bed, trying to console Honey, who still seemed trapped within her nightmare. "She won't wake up," the spunky blonde said as the two boys entered. "Jim, Brian, do something!"

"Honey. Honey, wake up. You're okay," Jim said, taking his sister's shoulders in his big hands. He shook her, gently, until her eyes blinked open, and she stared up at him.

"Jim?" Her voice was tentative, afraid.

He leaned down, closer, until he was almost eye-to-eye with her. "You had a nightmare, sis, but you're okay now."

"Oh." Her hazel eyes widened, and she suddenly seemed embarrassed. Brian, not wanting her to feel bad for waking them all up, sat on the bed next to her.

"It's stress, Honey, with everything that happened. It's a release for your emotions," he told her, smiling a little. "Trix, could you get her some water?"

"Sure." Trixie bounded out of the room and returned soon with a full glass. "Here, Honey."

"Thank you." Honey took a small sip and looked down. "I'm sorry for waking you all up. I don't even know what I was dreaming about."

"Don't worry about it," Jim said. "You feel okay?"

She nodded. "Yes." She attempted a smile that failed, and Brian gave her hand a squeeze before getting up.

"Sleep is best," he said, nodding at Jim and then the door. "Try to sleep some more."

"Okay." She looked uncertain, but Brian knew she would try to do as he asked. He closed the door and crossed to Jim's room, where his friend was once again rolled up his sleeping bag.

"Think she's okay? Really?"

Brian sat on the bed. "Yeah. Like I said, her emotions needed an outlet. She'll be fine."

"Sure hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

Honey lay for a long time on her bed, unable to shut away the grisly memories of her nightmare. She had lied, not wanting any of them to know what her dream had been made of, and for that, she felt bad. Still, this was something she had to work through, alone.

When she glanced over and saw Trixie asleep, she climbed out of bed and wandered over to her window. It faced the road, and in the moonlight she could make out the sharp, clean form of a very large house across the road, set back a ways. She remembered her father, Matthew, telling her there was a new family moving in soon. They'd had a house built on land they'd recently acquired.

_I wonder what the family will be like? _Would they be younger? Have children? Honey pressed her forehead to the glass pane. _Why did this happen to Ms. Trask?_ She supposed her circle of friends and family had survived for a long time without any deaths, and knew she should be grateful. But she wasn't. No, in fact, she was...empty. Cold.

She shivered and backed away from the window. _I have to get out._ The need to run somewhere was real and violent, and she hurried with super-quiet footfalls to gather jeans and a sweatshirt. She went into the bathroom, exchanging her pj bottoms for the jeans and pulled the sweatshirt over her T shirt. Going down the stairs wasn't a hard task – she'd done it so often, she knew where all the squeaky boards were. Glancing over her shoulder, she pulled on her sneakers and stepped out into the moonlight.

And then she was running down the driveway, pell mell, hair loose and flying around her shoulders. Out onto Glen Road and turning toward town, and running until her breath hitched and gagged in her chest and there wasn't anymore, nothing left, no more stamina.

She collapsed to her knees and screamed. All the pain and horror of the past day raged through her like wildfire, and she buried her head in her hands and cried.

When she finally lifted her head, the moonlight had shifted, and the late night June air was beginning to take a chill. Manor House stood off in the distance, dark and imposing. Honey sighed and got to her feet, and began trudging back to her home.

A twig snapped off to her right, and she jumped, coming to a stop. Listening intently for several moments, she dismissed it as an animal and kept walking, though shivers ran up and down her spine. _Why did I run so far? No one even knows I'm out here. But, I'm not a wimp. I can take care of myself._ She smiled to herself at the thought, knowing that just a few short years ago she'd been frail and easily frightened. Now, however, she felt she could take on most problems by herself.

Even as she thought that, though, she got the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. Shuddering, she began to jog. _I'm almost there. _And she would soon be close enough that if she had to, she could scream. _Brian and Jim would hear me. _She had supreme confidence in her friend and brother.

_Friend. Is that all Brian is going to be?_ She had liked the tall and handsome boy for quite awhile, but was beginning to suspect it was nothing more than a crush. _And then there's Dan. _She had been spending more time with the dark and sensitive boy, and had found that she truly liked being in his company. He made her feel special.

With a small start, she realized she'd reached her driveway and started up it. _Glad to be home. I'm so tired now._ Her steps were lagging, and in the distance she heard a fast-approaching high-pitched whine. _What in the world?_ Honey stopped and turned to face Glen Road.

A motorcycle was suddenly sliding to a stop at the bottom of her driveway, the rider staring at her with a directness that made her skin crawl. She took small breaths, afraid to move. _Who is that? Why are they here?_ The rider rode the street bike up the drive, closer and closer to her, the light from the moon bouncing over the person's helmet.

Honey knew she should scream. The boys would certainly hear her, wouldn't they? And couldn't they hear the racket the bike was making? The bike revved for a moment, and the rider stopped, flipping up the helmet's visor for a moment. Two bright blue eyes stared at her, and she stood, somehow mesmerized.

But when Brian, Jim, and Trixie came running up to her, the boy shut the visor, spun the bike around, and roared down the driveway and back onto Glen Road.


	3. Making Arrangements

I do not own Trixie Belden or the characters.

Sorry this update took a little longer than I thought it would. I had almost the whole chapter done, ended up not liking it, and rewrote it.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Three: Making Arrangements

Trixie could hardly wait for her best friend to tell them what had happened the night before. But judging from Honey's somber mood and the fact that she was taking tiny bites of her bagel, it would be awhile. The four Bob-Whites sat at the large kitchen table, and she noticed the boys watching Honey closely, too.

"Alright. What happened last night, sis?" Jim finally asked.

Honey jumped at the intrusion. "Well, I couldn't sleep, and I felt like I needed to get out," she said, her voice soft.

"So you went out in the middle of the night by _yourself_?" Jim wasn't happy.

"I was just down the road, and—"

"On the _road_?" Jim's face was getting red. "Why the hell were you on the _road_?"

"Jim, take it easy," Brian cut in. He glanced at Trixie, and she could see he was just as upset.

"Honey, who was on the motorcycle?" she asked, deciding a new line of questioning was in order.

"I don't know." Honey shrugged a delicate shoulder. "He had blue eyes, but that's all I could see."

"So you're walking on Glen Road in the middle of the night, by _yourself_, and some guy on a bike follows you? I thought you were smarter than that." Jim's voice was cold.

Honey shuddered, and Trixie could see the glint of tears in her eyes. "I needed to get away, and I don't know _why_ the guy was there." Her voice trembled, and Trixie knew her friend wasn't up for any more interrogating.

Before she could say anything though, Brian stepped in. "Look, this is a super stressful time right now. Jim, I know you're upset, but yelling at Honey doesn't make anything better."

Jim's green eyes slitted, and he leaned toward Brian. "So if Trixie had done the same thing, you'd be okay with it?"

Brian kept his voice even. "No. You know I wouldn't be. I'm just saying this is stressful enough without your temper making it worse."

Jim's mouth opened, but he held his tongue and reached a hand out to touch Honey's hand. "I'm sorry, Hon. Brian's right. I'm worried about you, but I shouldn't yell."

She nodded, and appeared to be struggling to hold in tears. "It's okay," she managed to get out.

"Hey, why don't we go for a trail ride?" Trixie asked, feeling almost desperate to steer the conversation in a new direction. She was curious about the boy on the bike, and also thought they should check out the site where Ms. Trask had crashed.

Honey shook her head. "I couldn't, Trix. I need to be here to oversee the house." She wouldn't meet Trixie's eyes, and Trixie sent Jim and Brian an imploring look. Surely they knew Honey needed to get out of the house, and do something to keep her mind off the accident.

"Sis, go with Trixie. I can stay here, in case the staff needs something."

"I'll go with you two," Brian added. "Regan said a couple of days ago we were neglecting the horses."

"See? Come on, Honey. It'll be fun," Trixie said, already starting to get up.

But Honey stared at the table, and when she finally brought her eyes up to Trixie, there was anger and bitterness in them. "Fun, Trix? You want to do something fun? A woman I care deeply about, someone who's always been there for me, _died_ yesterday and I should be having _fun_?" Honey pushed away from the table and got up. Her body trembled and she was pale. "Just leave me alone. _All_ of you!" She ran from the kitchen, and Trixie sat back down, stunned.

"Gleeps. I didn't mean..." Words failed her.

Brian reached over to squeeze her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Trix. Honey's very stressed, and losing Ms. Trask is a huge blow. I'm sure, at this moment, she already regrets yelling." His voice was calm and gentle, and Trixie hoped he was right. She would never intentionally hurt her best friend.

"I'll talk to her." Jim started to get up, but Brian shook his dark head.

"She's pretty upset. I'd let her cool off. We can still go riding."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And Regan _is_ pretty ticked with us about the horses."

"Should we leave Honey alone, though?" Trixie asked.

"Celia's here. I can ask her to check on Honey in a half hour or so," Jim said.

"Okay." Trixie was still doubtful, but she trusted the two older boys. If they thought Honey would be okay, she would be.

They headed out to the stables after Jim talked to Celia, and Trixie sincerely hoped Honey would be better when they got back.

* * *

Dan pulled the old Dodge into the Wheelers drive and shut it off, wondering if he was doing the right thing. _I am worried about her, but should I be here?_ Deciding he'd come this far, he got out and approached the front porch. A small sniffle caught his attention, though, and he went around the wide porch until he found the sniffle's maker. Honey was curled up in the big swing that hung between two old pines, and he could hear her sniffing some more.

_Oh, boy. Tears. Tears are bad news._ He couldn't handle seeing girls cry. It broke him somewhere deep inside. "Honey?" He spoke very softly, so he wouldn't startle her.

She immediately sat up. "Dan?"

"You look like you could use some Kleenex," he said, smiling. He needed her to smile.

"Yeah. It's one of those days." She scooted over so he could sit. He saw how distraught she was, and how deeply depressed she'd gotten since the night before.

"What happened? I mean, besides, you know." He gestured helplessly.

"I yelled at Trixie this morning. She wanted to go on a trail ride and have fun."

"Ah. Well, they usually are fun." He flinched at the dark look she gave him. "You don't want to have fun."

Honey looked away. "How can I? Oh, and now my parents won't be in until tonight. It just...it sucks."

He almost laughed. He didn't think Honey could say a word like that. "Yeah, that does. I'm sorry, Honey. But you know, you need a break. You don't have to have fun, but you should take a break."

She shook her head. "I can't. I keep seeing her face. You know, I was supposed to go with her yesterday? But Jim, Brian, and I were going to exercise the horses, so I didn't. What if...maybe I could've prevented..." Her whispered words fell away, and she shrugged.

Dan's heart buckled when she said that. The possibility that she could've been killed made him want to take her somewhere safe and lock her away. "Honey, even if you'd gone, Ms. Trask would've been driving. The only difference in the outcome would be that you'd have died, too." The words caught hard in his throat, and looked down, away from her.

"Dan?" Her voice was sweet, tentative.

"Yeah?" He immediately looked back at her.

"I don't really want to be away from the house, so will you stay and watch a movie with me? I-I don't really want to be alone, either." Her eyes were wide and pleading, and Dan knew there was no way in the world he could tell her no. He wouldn't have wanted to, anyway.

"Of course. Anything you want," he said, his voice husky.

She smiled, a little shyly, he thought, and led him back to the house. Celia stepped into the living room, smiling a little when she saw the two of them together. Honey went to the large bookcase where the Wheelers kept their movies, and started going through them. Celia came over to Dan and gestured toward the kitchen.

"Honey, I'll be right back," he called to her. She looked over her shoulder and nodded, and he followed Celia. When they got to the kitchen, she handed him two cans of pop and a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. She needs her friends right now," Celia said, and it was easy to see she was working to keep her own emotions bridled.

Dan nodded and went back to the living room. The house seemed empty without Ms. Trask bustling about. Honey was sitting on the couch, the remote next to her. "Tommy Boy?" she asked, watching his face.

He grinned. "One of my favorites." He handed her the diet Coke. "You know, I don't think you need the diet."

Honey looked at the can. "You're the first person to ever tell me that." Her voice was quiet.

"Really?" It surprised him. But then, he guessed Di drank diet pop too. Trixie, however, favored strawberry pop. He remembered that from all the runs to Mr. Lytell's store when he spent the night at Crabapple Farm. The movie was starting, but he wanted to say more. "Anyway, you look great the way you are." He couldn't stop the fierce blush that touched his cheeks.

"Thank you," Honey whispered, and he could see a faint staining of pink on her cheeks as well. She opened the can and took a careful swallow. They sat pretty close together, much to Dan's delight, though he made a conscious effort not to touch her. If he did, he'd have to hug her, and he wouldn't allow that. He'd noticed the way Brian touched her hand or arm the night before, offering comfort and support.

_Who cares. I'm the one with her now._ Dan mentally shook his head. _Don't be like that. Brian had his eyes on her first._ Still, he could be happy with this. He glanced at Honey. She wasn't laughing, but there were no signs of tears, either, and that was an improvement. He was just settling back into the couch when the phone rang.

Honey leaned over to grab it from where it lay between them. "Manor House," she said, her voice cool and efficient-sounding. Dan raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I can come down this afternoon. Alright. Thank you." Honey clicked the phone off and set it down.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked, sensing it wasn't.

"I have to go to the funeral home. Arrangements have to be made." Honey spoke in the same cool voice, and it was driving Dan crazy.

"Honey, you shouldn't have to do that. Your parents will be home tonight, right? They can do that."

"No. It needs to be taken care of. I'm old enough to handle it." She stared at the big screen TV.

"I don't—"

"Dan. Let it go." She wouldn't look at him, and he wondered if she'd listen to Jim or Brian.

_Hopefully they'll be here before she leaves. She shouldn't have to go do that._ He decided to drop it for now, but he also decided he wasn't letting her go.

* * *

"So who do you think that guy was?" Trixie asked, looking at the boys.

"Beats me. No one I know has a bike like that," Jim said. "I'd like to talk to him."

"I bet," Trixie shot back.

Brian listened half-heartedly. He, too, was puzzled by the stranger on the motorcycle. _Did he know Honey? He seemed dangerous. _His deep chocolate brown eyes narrowed. _Whoever he is, he'd better stay away from her. _He wasn't normally a temperamental or violent person, but when someone he cared about was in trouble, all bets were off.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at Trixie, seeing speculation in her eyes.

"Do you think the guy on the bike could have something to do with the crash?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think it's odd a stranger shows up the same day Ms. Trask is killed?" Trixie's voice wobbled, and Brian looked at her, his eyes softening.

"It is odd, but I really don't think it's mysterious." He reached down to pat Starlight's neck. "I do think if this guy shows up again we need to find out who he is." His voice took on a hard tone.

"I also think Honey shouldn't be alone for the next few days," Jim said. "I really wish she'd woken me up last night. She could've gotten hurt."

"We should probably get back," Brian said. "At least these three have been exercised."

"Mart called Regan this morning and said he and Di could take Strawberry and Lady out this afternoon," Jim told them. The three of them turned Jupiter, Starlight, and Susie back toward the stables.

Dan's truck was in the driveway when they got back. Brian gave it a curious, searching look before leading Starlight into the stable. _Why is he here? _A surge of jealousy went through him at the thought of Dan getting to be alone with Honey, and had to push it away. _We're friends. _ Still, he hoped he'd be able to hurry and get back to the Manor House soon.

* * *

"She's beautiful. Perfect." Rob Mason stared out the window of the small apartment he currently shared with his twin brother, Sam. Rob smiled and turned to his brother. "You'll like her."

Sam regarded his brother with deep, solemn blue eyes. He'd been reading the Patricia Cornwell book about Jack the Ripper, and Rob knew he hated to be disturbed. "Don't you think you're being too hasty? You might've scared her."

Rob grinned. "Isn't that the point?"

"Yes, but not yet. Don't be impatient." Sam's voice was reprimanding.

"Don't lecture me." Rob grabbed his can of beer and swallowed half of it. "You should enjoy this."

"You enjoy it enough for the both of us."

"Funny." Rob walked over and threw himself down on the couch. He smiled, thinking of their quarry. She was a real beauty, all right. Long legs, slender build, and those big hazel eyes..._Yum_. "I _am_ going to enjoy her, you know. All the way to the end."

"Yes, I know. Now let me study in peace, please."

"Fine. I'll day dream." Rob closed his blue eyes and let his mind wander, all over Honey Wheeler.

* * *

"Honey, you don't need to go. I can do it. Or Tom said he and Celia can," Jim said. He didn't want his sister at the funeral home, going over the details for Ms. Trask's funeral.

"Jim, please. This is something I feel I need to do." She pleaded with him with her eyes, but he wasn't budging.

"Absolutely not." Jim turned away. Brian, Dan, and Trixie stood together near the entryway, cans of pop in their hands. None of them looked very comfortable.

"I'm going."

Jim swung around, his eyes ablaze. "No, you're not. It's too much for you."

Honey's eyes narrowed. "Really? How do you know? I am tougher than I look. Besides, Mom always wants me to take on more responsibility."

He shook his head. "Not like this. We both know you can't do it. I'll have Tom go."

"You are not my boss, Jim." Honey started for the foyer. "I'll have Dan take me."

Jim's eyes shot to Dan, who immediately shook his head. "That won't happen," he disagreed quietly.

Tom stepped into the living room. "Jim, your parents managed an earlier flight. I'm leaving now to pick them up, and they'll be back in time to do the arrangements."

"Good." Jim saw Honey stop to listen, and went to her. He gently took her arm, turning her to look at him. He could see the pain she was in, and wished he could take it away. "You're exhausted. Why don't you try to take a nap? Dad and Mom will be back in time to take care of the funeral arrangements."

She swallowed hard. "Will you be here?"

"Yes. Now go on." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and sent her up the stairs, praying she would be able to get some rest.


	4. Saying Goodbye

I do not own Trixie Belden or the characters.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye

Three days later, Honey stood next to Jim, waiting to follow their parents in for the funeral. She tugged at the black blouse she wore, uncomfortable in the dreary color. Madeleine Wheeler turned to her, a small frown on her aristocratic face.

"Darling, don't fret so," she said, her soft voice lessening the sting of the reprimand.

Honey clasped her hands together in front of her and stared down at her black suede heels. Jim touched her arm, offering some much-needed moral support. Honey wasn't sure she could make it through today. She had Kleenex shoved into her small black purse, but was unsure it was enough. They were ushered into the large back room of the Sleepyside Funeral Home, where a beautiful, intricate casket took center stage.

"Easy, Hon. I'm right here," Jim murmured, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. She nodded and managed to hold herself together long enough to sit in the grey metal folding chair. Jim sat beside her and took her left hand, engulfing it in his much larger one. She knew their friends were behind them; occasionally, as the funeral director began his speech, she heard a small sniffle. It could've been either Trixie or Di.

Her father, Matthew, got up to say a few words, and Honey bit viciously on her bottom lip to stop the tears. Her mother would want her to keep it inside, at least here, in the public eye. _I can do that. I can control my emotions._ A small sniffle escaped her, though, and immediately Jim squeezed her hand. Honey closed her eyes, praying the service would end soon.

And then Jim was tugging her to her feet, and they left the room, leaving the casket, stark and cold, behind. It soon became somewhat crowded in the small hallway, and Trixie hurried up to them, flinging her arms around Honey. Trixie's eyes were red and puffy, and Honey hugged her fiercely.

The other Bob-Whites soon surrounded them, and Honey could hear their hushed words of comfort, and took heart in them. She wasn't alone in this. Brian hugged her after Trixie stepped back, and Honey could feel her knees beginning to buckle.

"Easy," Brian murmured, and held her close. "I've got you." His deep voice rumbled in his chest, and she pressed closer to him, grateful for the support he could give her.

"Honey, we've got to head to the cemetery," Jim said, and she reluctantly pulled away from the safe haven Brian had given her. Meeting his somber dark eyes, she could see his sympathy, with a hint of something much deeper. Before she could try and speculate on it, however, Jim was moving her out into the warm June sunlight and toward the black limousine.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Honey sat close to Jim, with her parents across from them. Madeleine had her head on her husband's shoulder, and for the first time in awhile, Honey could see her mother's vulnerability. _I wish this day was over._ The thought almost put Honey to tears, and again she summoned up some sense of control to keep them at bay.

Once at the cemetery, Matthew let Jim and Honey go to their friends. There wasn't much that could be said, and everyone seemed to know it. A breeze kicked up, and Honey shuddered, despite the warmth from the sun. Dan slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, inhaling the calming woodsy scent that was uniquely his. Jim and Trixie stood close, and Mart had his arm loosely about Di's waist. And Brian stood next to Honey, close, and even though her mind was clouded with sadness and grief, she wondered if he was bothered by Dan's arm around her.

When the funeral director ended his speech, and Madeleine stepped forward to place a bouquet of different colored roses on the casket, Honey couldn't take any more of it. She ducked out from between the two boys and headed at a swift gait toward the line of cars on the road. Tears swept down her pale cheeks, and her vision became blurred. She caught one of her heels in a root and almost fell, but someone caught her from behind and kept her upright.

She turned and stared up into Brian's dark eyes, and a small sob welled up in her throat. "Brian..." She didn't have to say anything else. He crushed her to him with a ferocity she wasn't aware he possessed, and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay," he said, and she couldn't keep it all inside. She sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. There was no strength in her; she stayed on her feet simply because Brian wouldn't let her fall.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but was sure she could stay circled in his arms quite awhile longer. As she listened to his strong heartbeats, she noticed a high-pitched whine, and felt Brian tense. Pulling back from him, as far as he'd let her, she saw the same motorcycle from three nights ago pull up and stop in the middle of the road.

The driver straightened and flipped up his visor. Honey could just make out the deep blue eyes, and an involuntary shiver slid down her spine. Immediately, Brian's arms drew her closer. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured, his eyes trained on the bike. Honey stared at the other boy, or man, she wasn't sure which he was, until he waved to her and sped off, the bike's gears screaming as they ran their paces.

Honey repressed another shiver and pressed her forehead to Brian's chest. _Who is that guy? Why was he here? Does he know me?_ That seemed unlikely, but she'd met a lot of people in her young life.

"You okay?"

She looked up at Brian. "Not really, but I think I'm done crying for now," she said. She touched the shoulder of his dark suit. "I got you all wet."

He smiled. "That's alright. I don't mind at all." His eyes changed, then, growing more concerned. "Are you sure you don't know that guy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't understand why he's suddenly showing up."

"Me either." He gave her a hug. "I want you to be careful, okay? If you see him again, don't go near him."

Her eyes widened. "Don't worry. I don't plan to do that." There was something creepy about the guy on the bike, and she wasn't interested in being anywhere near him.

The others soon joined them, and she could tell they'd all heard the bike. Jim and Brian conferred in low tones, Brian keeping an eye on her. "We need to find out who that guy is," Trixie told her, her usually bubbly voice subdued.

"I don't think I know him, but why would a stranger begin randomly showing up?" Honey asked, clasping her hands together at her waist.

"I'm not sure." Trixie was chewing her bottom lip, a bad habit she'd picked up from Honey.

"You don't think he caused the accident, do you?" Honey wasn't sure she could stomach that.

Trixie looked grim. "I did think about that. We should do some investigating on our own. I'm pretty sure Molinson's written if off as just another accident."

"And what, pray tell, are you two Sherlocks debating?" Mart stepped close to them, a small grin on his face. Di hovered close to him, her lovely eyes puffy.

Trixie glared at Mart. "Just never mind."

"Oh, Trixie, be nice," Di admonished. "He's just teasing you."

"Well, I'm not in the mood," Trixie said, though she gentled her voice.

"Hey sis, Dad said we could go when we're ready," Jim said, stepping close to her.

"I'm ready." She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to. She saw Dan headed their way, and realized he'd been talking to Regan, his uncle. He saw her and smiled a little, and there was an almost-guilty twinge in her heart. How could she possibly like both him and Brian?_ It's not fair to either of them._

"We could appease our immense appetites at Wimpy's," Mart was suggesting when she tuned back in to the conversation around her.

"Yours is the only one that's immense," Brian said dryly.

Mart appeared to be shocked. "I happen to be a strapping young lad who must inhale vast quantities of roughage to maintain my bountiful health," he said.

"Honey? Are you hungry?" Jim asked, cutting in.

She thought about it. She didn't really think she could eat, but the others were probably starving. "Not really, but we can still go."

"You sure? I can have Tom take you home," Jim told her, concerned.

She tried to smile. "No, let's go. I wouldn't want Mart to faint away from his hunger pains."

Mart started to defend himself, but Di took hold of his hand and started dragging him toward the old Bob-White station wagon Brian had driven. "Come on, sweetie," she told him. "No one wants to listen to your strapping young lad defense twice."

The others shared a quick chuckle at Mart's expense, but the humor didn't last long. Honey cast a searching look back toward the small crowd gathered around the grave, and her breath caught in her lungs. _This is really it. I won't ever see her again._ Her vision started to swim, and her head grew heavy and fuzzy. She swayed, heard Brian frantically call out her name, and fell down into darkness.

* * *

When Honey came to, Jim felt like he could breathe again. He'd noticed that she was getting very pale, but it had been Brian who'd seen her sway and caught her before she hit the ground. He'd carried her over to a soft patch of grass and put her down, his face a serene mask of calm with cracks of worry splintering it.

"W-What happened?" Honey whispered, fear clouding her eyes.

"You fainted," Jim told her, sure to keep his voice low and comforting.

"Oh." She looked ashamed at that, and Brian bent closer to her.

"It's a perfectly natural reaction," he said gently. "How do you feel?"

"A little light-headed," she said, sounding stronger.

"Jim? Honey! What happened?" Matthew Wheeler rushed over to them and knelt at his son's side.

"She fainted, but she's okay now," Jim said, trying to be reassuring. Matthew frowned.

"I was afraid this would be too much for her," he said. "Honey, I want you to go home with Tom and Celia," he added.

She shook her head, and winced. "Dad, it's okay. I'm not hurt or anything."

"I think your dad's right," Brian said, flinching a little when Honey scowled at him. "It's been a pretty stressful day, and you should rest."

"But I—"

"No buts, young lady. Jim, please help her to the limo. Tom can run her home and come back for us," Matthew said.

"Sir, I can take her." Dan stood over Brian's shoulders. His suit looked a little rough, but nevertheless he wore it well.

"That would be fine, Dan. Thank you." Matthew leaned down to kiss Honey's cheek. "Be a good girl, now, and go rest," he said before getting up and walking away.

"I'm not an invalid," Honey groused, and the three boys gave her sympathetic looks.

"Come on, sis. Up you go," Jim said, and eased his arm around her shoulders to help her to her feet. With Brian and Dan ready to assist, Jim helped her over to Dan's truck, and lifted her in, disturbed by how light she was._ Doesn't she eat anymore?_

"I can buckle myself in," she protested, annoyed when he reached over and did it for her.

"Just making sure," he said, smiling. "You two want anything from Wimpy's?"

"Couple of burgers, fries, and a Coke," Dan said, hopping in behind the steering wheel. "Thanks."

"Honey?" Jim watched her closely.

"Um, no, but thanks. Anyway, I have to go sleep, remember?" She made a face.

"Don't be a brat. Dad didn't say you had to sleep," Jim said, his voice firm even though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Just go lay on the couch. I'll be home soon."

Dan nodded to him, Jim shut the door, and the heavy old Dodge crept out of the cemetery. Dan had to go slow, or the glass packs would shatter the peace.

"She's okay, you know."

Jim turned to Brian. His best friend had his hands shoved into his pants pockets, a resolute look on his face. Jim sighed. "I know, but I'm worried. Who's the guy on the bike? Why is he watching her? What does he want?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we could find out." He spoke quietly, but there was a fierceness in his voice that surprised Jim. He knew his friend liked Honey, but they hadn't gotten past being just friends. _Like me and Trix._ But Jim had noticed the way Dan was paying attention to Honey, and figured it hadn't escaped Brian, either. Maybe some competition would be good. He trusted both boys, but secretly believed his sister belonged with Brian.

"Let's get everyone together and head to Wimpy's. We can talk there," he said, and the two set out to round up their friends.

* * *

Dan glanced at Honey, noting a couple pieces of grass in her hair. His fingers itched to take them out, but she didn't look like she wanted anyone touching her right then. "They're just worried, you know," he said, glancing at her again.

She sighed and rested her head back. "I know. But it's not like I'm going to do something stupid. I won't kill myself or anything." Her face began to turn red as he stared at her hard for a moment. "Oh, Dan, I'm sorry. That was perfectly horrible to say."

"Yeah, you think?" he said, but kept his anger out of his voice. "Don't talk like that."

"Okay." She fell silent again, for a few moments. "Trixie thinks the bike guy has something to do with the accident."

"Do you?" The guy on the bike was a slow burn. He wanted to find the guy, knock his head off, and then find out who he was.

"I don't know. I...I'm scared of him," she admitted, her face turned toward the window.

Dan's natural protectiveness rose up. "You don't have to be. We won't let him hurt you."

"I know." She turned her head to smile at him, and he saw her face contort with fear. "Dan! Watch out!"

He glanced to his left and saw a small black car crossing the center line toward him. Instinctively, he flung his right arm out to try and protect Honey as he swerved the wheel to avoid the crash.


	5. Warning: Danger

I do not own Trixie Belden or the characters.

This will probably be my last update before the holiday, so HAPPY EASTER!!!! Have a great weekend, everyone!

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Five: Warning: Danger

Things moved in slow motion for Honey. She saw the car careening toward them, felt Dan's hard arm slam into her chest, and then the old truck was sliding toward the low ditch, Dan desperately trying not to roll it. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight. She might've screamed; she wasn't sure, and wouldn't have been proud if she had.

And then, suddenly, it was quiet. Even the old Dodge was silent. Honey forced her eyes open and looked over at Dan. His hands gripped the steering wheel in white-knuckle fists, and his eyes were open, facing forward, unseeing. Fear crept into the back of Honey's mind, began slithering its way through her body, and pooled in her stomach.

"D-Dan? P-Please, say something," she said, her voice hoarse with anxiety.

He slowly turned to face her, and she saw her fear mirrored in his dark eyes. Fear, and something cold and violent beginning to overlap it. He stared at her for several seconds, until he seemed to finally come back to himself. "Honey? You okay? Did I hurt you?" He spoke quickly, calmly, though fire edged his words.

"I-I'm okay, I think. Are you?" Her eyes were wide and locked on his. She needed him to be okay, to be sure of himself.

"As far as I can tell." He reached out and touched her arm. "You sure I didn't hurt you? I didn't mean to."

She nodded, knowing his strong arm had helped keep her seated. "No, you didn't." She bit her lip. "Did that car intentionally run us off the road?"

His eyes glowered. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure of it, especially since it didn't stop." He looked in the rear view, his jaw muscles tightening. "Wish I knew who it was. We could've been killed."

Honey felt the blood drain from her face, and she jerked on the door handle, suddenly desperate to get out of the truck. The latch gave, and she stumbled out of the vehicle, falling to her knees and almost going into the ditch. She heard Dan's door open and slam shut, and then he was kneeling next to her, his hands careful on her shaking shoulders.

"Its okay, Honey. We're okay," he soothed, reaching to brush her hair back from her face.

She shook her head, wanting to tell him what was going through her head, and unable to voice it. He slowly pulled her into his arms, cradling her as she shook, long shudders wracking her body.

"I know what you're thinking," he said gently. "That this is what happened to her, too. But we don't know if it is. And we're okay. We're going to be fine. I promise." His words calmed her, but she was scared.

_What kind of a psycho does that? If it hadn't been for Dan's driving, we could be dead._ She took a deep breath. They were alive. She had to concentrate on that.

A vehicle careened to a stop behind the truck, and within seconds there were Bob-Whites swarming over them. Honey and Dan were eased to their feet, and she found herself wound up tight in her brother's arms.

"What happened?" Brian asked Dan, his voice strained.

"Some car ran us off the road. It crossed the center line and came right at us," Dan said, the anger back in his voice. "We're okay, but I swear, the driver of that car won't be when I find them."

Jim pulled back to see Honey's face. "You sure you're okay, sis?"

She nodded, wanting to reassure him. He was mad, but then, all of them were. Trixie took her arm and hugged her, and Honey could feel her best friend shaking. "I'm okay, Trixie. Dan's driving skills kept us alive," she said, her voice soft.

Jim turned to Dan. "Thank you. If anything had happened, to either of you..." He shook his head, too upset to continue.

Dan nodded. "You're welcome." He looked at Honey, and back at the others. "We need to tell Molinson. And, as much as I don't want to say this, maybe someone did run Ms. Trask off the road. Maybe there's a connection."

"Holmes and Watson got to you, did they?" Mart asked, pretending to twirl the end of a mustache.

Dan turned on him, eyes radiating fury. "No. It's the fact that someone just tried to kill Honey and me!"

Mart turned ashen and dropped his playful gaze. "I know, and I'm sorry. That was an idiotic thing to say."

"Don't fight," Di pleaded, resting her hand on Mart's arm. "That won't help."

"I'll call Molinson." Brian held up his cell and walked a short distance away. Honey watched him go, and something inside of her suddenly needed to be where he was. He smiled, a forced one, and reached out to take her hand as she approached him. "Sergeant Molinson, please. This is Brian Belden." He spoke in a calm, determined tone. "Sergeant? Someone just ran Dan Mangan and Honey Wheeler off Harbor Road." He paused, and asked Honey, "What color was the car?"

"Black. It was little," she said, shivering. Brian squeezed her hand and relayed the information.

"Okay. Yes, I'll tell them. Thank you." He hung up and looked down at her. "You sure you're okay?"

Honey tried to nod, to be brave, but crying seemed to be the only thing she could do just then, and she hated it. But Brian said nothing, just drew her to him, rubbing her back and letting her soak his shoulder again. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, and he bent his head so he could whisper back.

"Don't be, sweetheart. That's what I'm here for." Honey raised startled red eyes to him, and saw the seriousness in his. "I mean it, Honey. I am always going to be here for you." He looked past her for a moment, and she wondered if he was looking over at Dan. "I'm not asking you to choose right now. This isn't the right time for that. But I want you to know I won't give up, either. And no matter what," and now his deep voice grew gentle, "you will always be special to me."

If he expected anything from her, she couldn't give it, but he seemed to understand that. He held her close, offering physical support as well as emotional. She managed to get her tears under control and just rested against him.

"Did you get him?" Dan asked from behind her, and Honey swallowed hard. She didn't want to see his reaction to her being wrapped in Brian's arms.

"Yeah. He wants you two to come to the station," Brian said. He eased Honey out from him, and touched her cheek gently before letting go of her. Honey was positive she couldn't face Dan now, and remembered then that she'd almost been killed not more than fifteen minutes ago. She could certainly brave looking at Dan.

She turned to him, not sure what she should expect, and Dan gave her a quick but reassuring smile. "We should go, Honey, so he doesn't have to wait. You know how he is." She nodded, not wanting the brash police officer upset with them.

"Is your truck okay?" she asked, her voice small and quiet.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." Jim came jogging up to them, and Honey saw the protectiveness in his eyes.

"We'll follow you guys back to the Manor," he said, his voice firm. He expected no arguments.

"We have to go talk to Molinson first," Dan told him, a little edge to his voice. "Honey, come on." He seemed irritated, and she wondered if Jim's overprotectiveness was irking him. She knew Jim didn't mean anything by it, but Dan was very independent.

"Okay." She tried to smile, wanting Dan to feel better. He managed a weak one in response, and she stepped to his side, eager to be doing something. The other Bob-Whites had stayed by the truck, and she could see Trixie speaking animatedly, while Mart looked skeptical.

"You sure you're okay?" Dan asked in a quiet voice as they started back to the others.

"I'm fine." Well, as fine as she could be, anyway. She was sure if she gave it too much thought, she'd break down shaking. But that wasn't going to happen, at least not right now. She was going to be tough.

Trixie gave her a huge hug. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll find out who did this. _And_ we'll find out who the guy on the bike is." She spoke confidently, and as always, her natural exuberance made Honey feel better.

Brian opened the passenger door of Dan's truck for her and helped her in. "Everything will be okay," he reassured her, giving her right forearm a gentle squeeze.

Honey smiled. "Thanks," she said, and he shut the door. Dan got in beside her and started the truck up, easing back onto the road.

They drove into Sleepyside with the station wagon right behind them, giving Honey a certain sense of safety. She knew Dan wouldn't let any harm come to her if he could help it, but it made her feel safer to have the others there, too. She glanced at Dan, noting the tense set to his shoulders, the way his strong jaw was clenched.

"Are you alright? Really?" she asked. Her voice was soft, disarming. He glanced at her.

"No, not really. I want to know who ran us off the road." His anger ran through his words.

"Me too." She thought for a moment, not liking where her thoughts were going, and certain his were along the same lines. "Do you think the guy on the bike...maybe he had something to do with it?"

"Yeah, I do. The creep shows up the same day Ms. Trask is killed, and then today, when someone runs us off the road. He's in on it. I just don't know how." He looked over at her. "But we'll find out who he is. And we'll stop him."

Honey looked down, her hair falling forward to obscure her face. Despite Dan's strong words, she couldn't shake the fear that clung to her. Jumping when Dan reached for her hand, she met his dark eyes and saw a gleam in them, a gleam not unlike the one in Brian's eyes at the funeral home.

"Nothing is going to happen, Honey. Whoever he is, we won't let him hurt you," he told her, his voice fierce.

"I know." But even as she spoke, she couldn't quite make herself believe him.

* * *

"Idiot." Sam Mason glared at his twin. "You know we aren't supposed to move on her yet."

Rob threw up his gloved hands in disgust. "I'm tired of waiting."

"No, you're jealous." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me those two guys aren't making you jealous, and I'll leave it alone."

"Fine. I don't want them touching her. She's lovely and untainted, and they've both had their filthy hands on her." Rob was furious, his blue eyes full of hatred.

"Soon, sooner than you think, she'll be ours. And then you'll be able to treat her the way she should be treated."

Rob nodded, liking the sound of that. Honey Wheeler would be his to play with, a real-life Barbie doll to manipulate and control. And hurt. His brother was a master at that.

He couldn't wait. And maybe Sam didn't approve, but he already had more waiting for Honey. More signs that should tell her of the danger she would soon find herself in.

_And those two dark-haired morons won't be able to save her._

* * *

"But Sergeant—"

"Don't." Molinson glared at Trixie. "I don't want you kids anywhere near this, you understand? And no, I really don't think the two incidents are related."

Trixie scowled and felt Jim's hand settle on her shoulder. Why couldn't Molinson see a connection? There had to be one.

"Honey, tell him about the guy on the bike," Jim said, his voice gentle. But his eyes were anything but. Trixie knew his famous temper was up and running hot.

Honey bit her lip when the Sergeant looked at her. "The night Ms. Trask..." She stopped, and Trixie knew she was too upset to continue. She moved closer to her, trying to lend all the support she could. "I went for a walk that night, and a guy on a motorcycle followed me home. And he showed up today at the funeral, too." Honey's voice was quavering, but she got through it.

"So there's a boy on a motorcycle. How unusual." Molinson shrugged. "Doesn't sound like criminal activity to me. Now, I have some _real_ police work to take care of, and—"

"Someone tried to kill my sister and Dan and that's all you have to say?" Jim had stepped forward, almost as if shielding Honey, who stood behind him, and all of his six foot three frame shook with anger. "How can you just dismiss that?"

Molinson sighed. "Look, Jim, we have no plate number. The car was little and black, according to your sister. No make, no model. Honestly, what do I have to run with?" He looked at Dan. "I am sorry it happened, but you two are fine, your truck wasn't damaged, and yes, that's all I have to say. Now get out of here."

Jim looked ready to keep arguing, but Trixie grabbed his arm and tugged. Even she knew this was getting them absolutely no where. And Honey wasn't fine. She was trembling and looked scared. Brian moved close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and Trixie nodded a little in approval.

"Go on. Get going," Molinson barked, and the Bob-Whites left the station. Trixie kicked at the asphalt as they headed back to the two vehicles. _Why won't he try to see what we're seeing? That someone might be out to hurt Honey?_

"Well, that was a waste of time," Dan said. His voice was bitter.

"At least he's aware of it, in case something else happens," Brian said. He was walking close to Honey.

"Oh, I hope not. This has all been awful," Di chimed in. "And why would anyone want to hurt Honey? Or Dan?" The group was silent until they reached the car and truck. Trixie looked at her brothers and friends, and her own temper began bucking and kicking. She had to do something about this.

"I think we need to take matters into our own hands," she said. "Molinson obviously thinks its all coincidence. And maybe the two car accidents are. But the bike guy showing up both days can't be. There's no way."

"Especially since he seems interested in Honey," Dan said. Trixie threw him a grateful smile. Dan was always ready to support her when it came to sleuthing.

"But why? I'm pretty sure I don't know him," Honey said quietly.

"That's what we need to find out." Trixie looked at each person in turn. She looked at Jim last. "So? Are we going to do some investigating?" She knew if she didn't have Jim's support, this would be tougher. She relied on him more than he probably knew.

Jim's eyes were resting on Honey, and anyone would be able to see his love and concern for her. "Yes, we are. We're going to find out who he is, and why he's watching my sister." Honey looked up at him, and gave him a tremulous smile.

"Good. Let's go to Wimpy's and grab food, and meet at the club house," Trixie said.

"That's the most ingenious plan you've yet to concoct, dear Beatrix," Mart said, blue eyes twinkling, as they all hurried to get into the vehicles.


	6. Direct Threat

Trixie and Co. do not belong to me.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter – it's been done for well over a week, but I haven't had time to type it up. I write everything long-hand. It makes it feel more personal to me. So anyway, here is the next chapter, and I'm currently working on chapter seven.

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. You guys are great!

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Seven: Direct Threat

Dan was about to pull his truck into the Wheeler's driveway when Honey said, "Our new neighbors must be moving in." She pointed to a pair of big moving trucks disappearing up the driveway across the road.

"Must be the house is finally ready," Dan said, glad to be talking about something so normal as new neighbors. He was still reeling from the accident, and mad that Molinson had dismissed them. He knew there weren't enough facts to get the police to do anything, but it still irked him.

Honey nodded. "I wonder what they'll be like." She shifted on the seat and sipped from her Wimpy's cup. Dan had been happy to hear her order regular Coke. He knew he probably didn't need to worry about it, but she was very important to him. He parked the truck just outside the Manor and climbed out, shutting the door quietly. Honey had grabbed their food and drinks and was heading to the club house.

The station wagon pulled in behind them, but Dan decided not to wait for them, instead going to unlock the club house so Honey could go in and set their stuff down. He pushed the door open for her and stepped back, glancing over his shoulder at the others. A shrill scream brought his head sharply around, and he bolted into the club house, frantic to get to Honey. Three steps in, though, and he froze.

A source of pride for the Bob-Whites, the former gate house had been given to the club by the Wheelers. The group had cleaned it and made it their own. Now, however, the place was in complete chaos. Honey stood still in the center, the food and drinks on the floor in a heap at her feet, while she stared at the front wall. Dan turned toward it, and the color rushed from his face as the others burst in behind him, their cries of horror and shock blistering his ears.

"Honey?" Jim approached her slowly, and she raised her left hand to point at the wall.

"Look," she whispered.

Written in what Dan hoped was red paint, were the words, "Oh little Honey, sweet little Honey, my little Honey....DIE pretty Honey."

Honey staggered back a step and Jim immediately caught her around the waist and swung her away so she couldn't see the wall. She buried her face in his chest, shuddering.

"I'll call the cops," Mart volunteered, taking Di's hand and leading her out of the wrecked club house.

"Dan, get her out of here," Jim ordered, propelling his sister into his friend's outstretched arms. Dan took Honey out, his right arm tight and secure around her slim frame. Mart was on his cell, his face pale. Di huddled next to him, her dark head on his shoulder. She was shivering.

"Shh, Honey. Try to breathe. It's alright," Dan coaxed, feeling her tremble violently. "It's going to be okay." He spoke in a calm voice, though inside he was seething. Someone had broken into their club house, torn the place apart, and threatened one of them. _And not just anyone – her._ He looked down at the golden-brown head pushed into his chest and the anger threatened to escape the tight lock-down he had on it.

"Cops'll be here in ten," Mart said, looking Dan's way. Molinson said not to touch anything."

Jim, Trixie, and Brian stepped out the club house. Trixie's blue eyes were wet, and she clung to Jim's hand. Brian's eyes were on Honey. Dan gave her a gentle squeeze as the others gathered around them. No one spoke for several moments; each seemed caught in their own thoughts.

"Well, this sucks," Mart said at last, his anger coming through in a taut voice. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out," Jim said through gritted teeth. "Molinson has to take this all seriously now."

Trixie shuddered, and Jim squeezed her hand. "It didn't look like the lock was broke, or any of the windows. How would someone get in?" she asked.

"Maybe the person used the spare," Brian said. He was hesitant, as if not really wanting to voice his opinion.

"How would they know where it was?" Di asked.

Dan exchanged a sharp look with Jim. "Because they were watching the place," Dan said. Honey made a gasping noise, and he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as best he could.

"They picked a perfect time, with everyone at the funeral," Brian said. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "Honey? Do you want to go in the house?"

For the briefest of moments, Dan hated the other boy's obvious concern. _He_ was the one Jim had entrusted Honey to, not the older boy. But Dan knew that was probably because he had been the closest. _And Brian has every right to be worried about her, just like the rest of us. _

Honey took a deep breath and turned to look at the others. She hadn't been crying; Dan was certain that would come later, once the shock had worn off some. "N-No, I'm okay here," she whispered, as if that were all the strength for speaking she had. Dan couldn't help but feel a jump in his heart at her words. She was okay _here_, in his arms.

Brian nodded and turned toward the road as a police car roared up the drive. Molinson and Spider Webster, an old friend of the Bob-Whites, climbed out and strode up to them. Molinson didn't look happy.

"You kids mess with anything in there?" he asked, jerking a thumb at the club house.

"No." Jim spat the word. "Go see it for yourself." Molinson shook his head and stepped into the building behind Spider. They could all hear Molinson's explosive expletives, probably directed at what was written on the wall.

Honey shivered and Dan hugged her, happy when she seemed content to snuggle closer to him. "It's okay," he whispered, really hoping she'd believe him even though it wasn't true. Nothing would be okay until they caught the person responsible for the ugly threat.

Spider came out of the club house. "Anything taken that you could tell? Was the place locked?"

"We didn't look around too much," Jim said.

"The door was locked," Dan added.

"I see." Spider eyed Honey for a moment. "Honey, do you have any idea who might have done this? Written that threat?" He spoke in a firm but gentle voice.

Honey stepped back from Dan and turned to the policeman. "I don't know. I don't have any enemies that I know of," she said, her voice wavering a little.

"The guy on the bike," Brian said, looking at Spider. "We've already told Molinson about him."

"Yeah, he mentioned that. But none of you know who he is, right?" Everyone shook their heads, and Dan could see Spider's frustration. "Alright. Well, we'll start looking to see if anyone's out of jail that Honey and Trixie put away."

"Why would someone just go after Honey though? Why not both girls?" Jim asked. He moved to stand just behind Trixie, resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing.

Spider shrugged. "Not sure. I'd say that threat has a bit of a psychotic ring, though. Honey, I don't want you going anywhere alone. I mean it. And Trixie and Diana, that goes for both of you, too."

"Don't worry. We'll watch out for them," Dan promised, his voice hard with conviction. Mart, Jim, and Brian all nodded their heads.

Molinson came out of the club house, looking agitated and weary. "Doesn't look like a break-in." He eyed all the teenagers. "You loan your keys out to anyone? Have any spares?"

"We do have a spare," Brian said, nodding toward the front door where he and Jim had hid it up under the eaves. "It's still there."

Molinson pulled out a pair of plastic gloves and then reached up to take down the key, eying it and turning it over. "Alright. We'll take this, run it for prints. In the meantime, Miss Wheeler, I wouldn't go anywhere by yourself. This could be a prank, or it could be serious. I'd rather you didn't take any chances. We'll be in touch. Webster, let's go."

Spider gave them an apologetic look and the two officers got in the car and left. "A prank. Is he serious?" Jim was disgusted. "What's it going to take for him to be serious about all this?"

Dan hated to think about that. He heard the smooth growl of an engine and saw a small black sports car turn into the driveway across the road. _New neighbors have a nice ride._

"I-I'm going inside," Honey said. The stress was beginning to show in her strained voice and the tremors racing down her body. "I can clean up the club house later."

"Absolutely not." Brian's dark eyes blazed. "I don't want you anywhere near that place right now."

"I second that," Dan and Jim said at the same time. The two looked at each other, and Dan saw his fear and rage mirrored in the red head's eyes.

"Come on, Honey. Let's go inside," Trixie said, and she stepped away from Jim and wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders. Di quickly left Mart's side and hurried to Honey's other side, and they hustled her across the driveway and into the big house.

"They don't go anywhere without one of us," Jim said, eying the other three boys. His hands were clenched into tight fists, and his body was tense. "I don't know who's doing this, but they won't get close to the girls."

"You'll have to show the place to your parents," Dan said, knowing how they would react. It wouldn't be pretty. He could already imagine how Matthew would respond.

Jim rubbed a hand over his face. "I know. Probably just Dad, though. Mom couldn't handle seeing it."

"So what now? We just wait until Molinson finds something?" For once, Mart's diverse vocabulary had deserted him.

"Guess so." Brian looked toward the club house. "Should we clean it up? Or wait in case Molinson wants another look?"

"I say we leave it," Dan said. He only wanted to be at Honey's side, reassuring her that she was okay. "You know if we touch anything and he needs to see it again, we'll be in trouble."

"Makes sense." Jim sounded defeated. "Come on. I want to make sure the girls are okay."

Together the four boys trouped toward the house, and Dan couldn't shake the sudden feeling that they were all being watched.

* * *

Late that night, Trixie sat on her bed, staring out at the moon. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, images of the torn-apart club house and its grisly threat assaulted her. _Who would've written that? Who would want to hurt Honey?_ Honey was probably the nicest person she knew, and that was saying a lot, considering the company she kept. It just didn't add up.

There was a light knock on her door, and she hurried to open it. Brian stood there, his dark eyes hooded and deep. "Can't sleep either?" she asked him, understanding. She knew her oldest brother well. He was upset that someone was trying to hurt Honey, and angry that he couldn't do anything about it. She motioned for him to come in and returned to her bed.

"We have to find the person responsible, Trix. I couldn't take it if anything happened to Honey." Brian spoke quietly, and he eased down onto her bed.

"We will. I just know the guy on the motorcycle is the key." It frustrated Trixie to no end that they didn't know who he was.

"I've never seen Mr. Wheeler that mad."

Trixie nodded. "Well, someone _is_ threatening his little girl. You know how Dad would be if it were me." The two sat in silence then, and Trixie couldn't think of anything comforting to say. This was an unusual place for her to be; usually, Brian was the one offering comfort to her.

"I guess we should try to sleep," Brian said, but he didn't sound overly convinced that he could. "I wonder how she's holding up."

Trixie looked out her window toward the Manor. "At least she has Jim. You know he'll be watching over her." Jim hadn't left Honey's side that night, always staying close, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Yeah." Brian got up and reached out to ruffle her curls. "Sleep, sis. We need to figure this out. I know Molinson will do what he can, but it might not be much until the guy tries to really do something. And I won't wait that long." He left then, leaving Trixie troubled. She knew how much Brian cared for her best friend, and that care seemed to be making her normally calm brother crazy.

_He hardly ever encourages my sleuthing._ Still, this _was_ personal. Trixie threw herself backward on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. She needed her brain to be firing on all cylinders in the morning.

* * *

Rob admired his new room. It was very large and spare, with a walk-in closet that hid a secret passageway. _This is perfect. Now, if only I had my chosen guest, it would be all the more lovely._ He walked across the hall to Sam's room, finding his twin sprawled on his bed, reading.

"You never knock."

"It's always me." Rob couldn't hide his pleasure at annoying his brother. "When is she going to do it?"

Sam sighed. "Whenever the Wheelers call her for the interview. She already put her application in two days after the accident happened."

"It's the perfect way in. And then we'll start charming lovely Honey and drawing her in."

"You make it sound so easy. She already seems attached to Mangan and Belden," Sam said.

"She won't know what hit her. The idea is to make her fall for us. She _will_ fall for us," Rob said. He walked over to Sam's window and gazed out. Their house sat well off the road; no one would be able to see it from there. _And that was our intention, of course._ He could just make out the top of the Manor House, and saw a light on in one of the upstairs rooms. _Honey's room._

"I don't suppose she's sleeping well," Sam said. He got off his bed to join his brother. "Good thing the windows are tinted."

Rob nodded. Their mother had thought of everything, including tinting all of the house windows. They would be able to watch Honey's room without anyone knowing.

"That really was over the top, you know."

Rob glanced at his brother, innocence in his blue eyes. "What was?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. "That whole club house scene. Very macabre."

"Yes, well, you went with me. And it frightened them, didn't it? Setting up some paranoia?"

"After that, what makes you think those boys are going to let fair Madeleine hang out with us? They'll likely be quite over-protective now."

"True. But I am quite charming when I need to be."

"I suppose so. Now please, get out. I'm tired." Sam walked away, and Rob knew he was being completely dismissed, for the rest of the night. But it didn't bother him, though. Nothing ever bothered him much.

_Soon, pretty Honey, all too soon, I'll have you. _It was enough of a thought to give him very vivid and wild dreams.

* * *

Jim watched Honey sleeping, and tried to come down off his anger-high. After all, she was safe, unharmed, despite the fact that someone had threatened her and tried to hurt her earlier in the day. He rubbed his hands over his handsome face, knowing he should sleep and unable to do so.

_Why would someone try to hurt her? _She was the kindest person he knew, next to Trixie, and he didn't know of anyone who would wish harm on her. The guy on the bike was a mystery, too, one that he wished was already solved. _I'd like to ask that guy some questions._ Honey sighed in her sleep, drawing his eyes back to her. She seemed frail, lying in the big bed, but looks were deceiving. Honey could keep up with any of them, and that said a lot. He smiled, a soft look in his eyes.

"Jim?" Honey edged up on her elbows and blinked. "You should go sleep," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm not that tired," he told her. The truth was, he figured the moment he left, she would have a nightmare, and he'd be back at her bedside anyway. He'd rather just stay here and wait to comfort her. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here," he encouraged her.

"I'll be okay. I know I'm safe," she said, and that warmed him. He always tried to be the best big brother he could be to her, and that included being protective. Sometimes overly so. "Please, go get some sleep. You need to rest, too."

Her concern for others had always set her apart, Jim thought, but right now he wasn't going to listen to his kind-hearted sister. He smiled and leaned closer to brush some hair gently back from her forehead. "I'm fine, sis. I want you to sleep."

She looked doubtful, but she was tired, and soon her eyes had gone closed again. After a few moments, though, she sat up and turned to him. "They're going to start interviewing for a new housekeeper tomorrow," she whispered, and the pain was bright in her soft voice.

"I know. It has to be done, though." He hated himself for siding with their parents. "This place needs someone to run it."

Honey nodded, and he saw a flash of tears in her eyes before she lay down and rolled away from him. "Good night," she said, and he wanted to make her feel better, but wasn't sure how.

"Good night, Hon," he whispered and settled back in his chair to wait out the nightmares he was sure were coming. It was the very best he could do for her tonight.


	7. Rob Mason

I don't own Trixie Belden or her friends.

Thank you for all the nice reviews. You people rock!!! Oh, and I wanted to ask: are any of you members of Jixemitri? The big Trixie Belden fan fiction group? I'm just curious – I joined last week. So much fun!

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Seven: Rob Mason

Thunder shook Trixie awake the following morning, and she sighed, listening to the rain that beat against her window. Any evidence left by the person who'd trashed the club house would be lost – the evidence outside, anyway. Inside, now that was a whole other matter. Certain that Molinson could've missed something, she got up and headed for a shower.

"Up so soon, Beatrix?" Mart accosted her outside the bathroom, his blue eyes heavy with sleep.

"The storm," she said and shrugged. She made to push past him, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay? I mean...with the events that transpired yesterday?" At Trixie's look of confusion, he hurried to add, "I mean, are you really okay? Do you want to, you know, talk?" His face had turned red and he wouldn't meet her eyes, but Trixie couldn't tease him. He was genuinely concerned about her.

"I'm alright, I guess. I'm just frustrated. We haven't come up with anything yet." She ran her hand along the doorsill, a frown on her face.

Mart nodded. "I know. But I'm pretty positive Sergeant Molinson will be diligent in his ongoing quest to find the perpetrators." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him. "There's the Beatrix I know and – well, know."

Trixie narrowed her eyes and swatted his arm. "Go back to bed, Martin. It's too early for children to be up." She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, giggling when she heard him ranting about who the juvenile was.

The hot water was blessed on her tired body, and she stood under the stream for a long time, letting it soak her through. _I wonder how Honey's doing._ Hopefully her best friend had been able to sleep. Jim had told her that Matthew and Madeleine would start interviewing prospective house keepers that day, and she knew that would be very hard on Honey. No one could ever truly replace Ms. Trask. _Why did it have to happen?_ She scowled, thinking about the car trying to wreck Dan and Honey the day before. _Somehow, it's all connected. It just has to be._

After rinsing her hair clean, she turned the water off and stepped out. As she toweled off and dressed in light, broken-in jeans with a few small tears and a dark blue T, she knew what she had to do. The club house might yield information, and she intended to find something out. Anything. Anything that might make her, Honey, and the other Bob-Whites feel better.

Her mother and father were up, moving around the kitchen. Peter gave her a kiss on the top of her head as he sat down at the table. "How did you sleep, honey?" he asked, concern turning his dark eyes deep.

Trixie shrugged. "Okay."

Helen set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "It's hard to sleep when you're worried about someone." She ruffled her daughter's hair in a fond gesture that Trixie loved.

"I don't want you kids to worry too much," Peter said, opening his newspaper. "Sergeant Molinson will find out who wrecked the club house."

_Yeah, and who threatened Honey_, Trixie thought, her mouth twisted into a glum grimace. She pushed her food around on her plate, not at all interested in consuming it.

"Morning, son," Peter said, and Brian dropped into the chair across from Trixie. There were shadows under his eyes, and he looked like a horrible night's sleep. Trixie couldn't think of a time when Brian had been so distressed, and that realization prompted her to silently promise him that she would find out who was trying to hurt Honey.

"Hey, Trix," he said, reaching for the coffee mug Helen set in front of him. "Thanks, Moms."

"You're welcome, dear." Helen ruffled his hair too, causing him to attempt a smile.

Trixie pushed back from the table, unable to take anymore of the family interaction that she normally loved. It didn't feel right, given what had happened recently, and she wondered if and when it would again.

"Going somewhere?" Brian asked, piercing her with a knowing look.

"Just the living room," she told him and walked out. Moms would be after her in a bit to help clear the table, and she wanted to be alone until then. But Brian, with mug in hand, followed her and sat on the couch. They were silent for a few minutes, the hard pattering of rain the only noise. Occasionally thunder beat the air, and Trixie would jump, and scold herself for doing it.

"Going to the club house later?" Brian asked, though he certainly could guess the answer.

"Yeah." Trixie sighed, wishing for the rain to go away. She didn't relish walking up the path with it getting her all wet.

"I'll go with you. I want to check on Honey, anyway."

"Me too."

"You think she's okay? She seemed like she was last night, but she was still in shock."

Trixie bit her lip and stared out the window. "I really don't know, Brian. You know more about that stuff than I do."

"You know Honey better, though." There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice that she'd never heard before, and she looked at him, surprised. Oh, it was no secret her older brother was fond of her best friend; everyone in the Bob-Whites knew that. He'd just never made any move to further pursue her.

"Well, you _could_ get to know her better," she said, hoping it was a not-so-subtle hint. Brian glanced at her.

"Is that a hint, sis?" he asked, his mouth fighting a smile.

Trixie shrugged. "Maybe." Thinking back to the night before, she remembered how attentive Dan had been to Honey, and how her friend had seemed to draw strength from him. _Hmm. Could they like each other? _Honey, or Dan, for that matter, had never said anything, but that didn't mean there couldn't be feelings between them.

Peter stepped into the living room. "I'm off to work. Trixie, make sure you help your mother with the kitchen this morning. And I don't want you going off by yourself today, either. Sergeant Molinson said he wants all of you to stick together." He sounded quite stern, and Trixie knew he meant it. "Brian, look after her today."

"I will." There seemed to be more force in his voice than normal, causing Peter to stare at him for a moment before ducking out into the rain.

"You know I'm planning on going to the club house."

"I wouldn't try to stop you," Brian said. He got to his feet and looked down at her. "Come on. Let's both help Moms and then I'll drive us over there."

"Okay." As they headed back to the kitchen, Trixie tried not to really think about the damage and the ugly threat. She'd be dealing with it up close and all too personal soon enough.

* * *

Honey stared at the woman talking to her parents. Susan Greer was tall, with dark hair just beginning to grey at the sides, and a presence that could easily command any room's attention. She nodded and smiled, occasionally glancing at Honey and unnerving her.

"Relax, Hon. It's one interview," Jim whispered, stepping close beside her.

She frowned. "I don't like her."

"Well, you probably won't like anyone," he told her, causing her to glare up at him. "I'm being honest. No one could take Ms. Trask's place." He tapped the end of her nose. "You want to get out of here for awhile? We could go to the movies."

Her eyes lit up with a soft glow. "Really? I'd like that."

Jim grinned, and she saw again why Trixie found him so easy to be with. "Great. What say just you and I go? It's been awhile since we did a brother-sister thing."

Honey nodded, excitement welling inside her. She suddenly couldn't wait to get out of the house and away from the interviewing house keeper. _Wait...out of the house. _It struck her, then, that she wouldn't be within the safe confines of the Manor, and a rise of panic caught her tight. "M-Maybe we shouldn't," she whispered, and watched his green eyes narrow.

"Honey, you'll be fine. We'll go to the movies and come home, okay? Nothing will happen. I won't let it." He spoke in a quiet, firm voice, and she nodded, a bit too vigorously. Jim bent to gently kiss her forehead. "Grab your coat. I'll clear it with Dad."

"Okay." Honey went to the foyer, pulling her yellow rain coat from the hall closet and putting it on. As she reached up to flip her hair above the collar, there was a quick knock on the door, and she hesitated, not really wanting to answer it. But she couldn't very well ignore the person, so she reached for the knob and yanked the door open.

A boy stood there, with dark blonde hair and big milk chocolate eyes, and for a second, she forgot how to breathe. He wasn't built big, not like Jim, but the way he held himself spoke of some kind of raw power. He was mesmerizing.

"Well, hello, lovely." His voice was a rich tenor, and his eyes twinkled when he talked.

"Um, oh, hello," Honey managed to get out. He smiled, revealing sparkling teeth, and she blushed.

"My name is Rob Mason. My family just moved in across the road. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Honey Wheeler," she said, stepping back to allow him entrance. Rob walked in with a panther-like grace, and surveyed the foyer. Honey realized she should say something, anything. "Um, what can I do for you?"

He turned to her, amusement in his eyes. "I'm sure I could think of a thousand things for you to do," he paused and let his eyes linger on her body, "for me." Honey blushed and looked down, and he chuckled. "Please, forgive me. I simply can't resist teasing you a bit – you have a beautiful blush." He waited until Honey had met his gaze again before continuing. "I only wanted to introduce myself. The rest of my family are of the introverted type, and I must admit, I'm looking for some company."

Honey started to respond, but Jim's cool voice cut in. "Honey? Are you alright?"

She turned to him, and recognized the subtle shift into big brother protective mode. Having witnessed it time over time, it still amazed her. His eyes, normally so warm and twinkling, had iced over, freezing any good will he might've been feeling. He came to a stop beside her, but his muscles were tense, and he stood on the balls of his feet, as if waiting for the other boy to make some kind of move. She noticed that Rob didn't seem fazed by this display at all.

"Jim, this is Rob Mason. He and his family moved in across the road," Honey said. "Rob, Jim is my older brother."

"A pleasure," Rob said, holding out his hand for Jim to shake.

"Hello." Jim shook the proffered hand, and Honey was sure she saw Rob flinch just a bit. She frowned. What was it with brothers and intimidation?

"Jim, Rob just came over to say hello," she said, and Jim let go of the other boy's hand. The ice remained in his eyes though.

Rob turned his attention back to Honey. "Yes, as I was saying, I'm looking for some company. Are you free this afternoon, Miss Wheeler?"

Jim snorted, and Honey shook her head. "No, actually Jim and I are headed to the movies."

"A brother-sister thing," Jim added, shifting a half-step in front of Honey.

Rob smiled and stepped back. "Well then, have a great time. Oh, and Honey," her name dripped off his tongue, causing Jim to scowl, "let me give you my cell number. Call me when _we_ can hang out." The emphasis on "we" was not lost on the brother and sister, and Honey blushed again, hating that she couldn't stop it. "Here." Rob handed her a slip of paper with his number.

"Okay," she said, trying to seem calm. "It was very nice meeting you."

"I assure you, lovely, the pleasure has all been mine." Rob smiled in a way that had Jim taking another step in front of his younger sister. "It was also pleasant meeting you, Jim. Have a wonderful time at the movies." He turned and walked out, and Jim shut the door behind him, giving it a heavier push than it needed.

"Please tell me you aren't going to call him," he said as he turned to Honey.

"He's new, Jim. Be nice," she chided him, but gently. He shook his head, looking perturbed.

"The guy's way too forward, sis. You had to have noticed how he was looking at you," he said, and grabbed his rain coat out of the closet and putting it on.

Honey blushed again, thinking of what Rob had said when she first let him in. "He's probably just compensating for being new, or maybe he's really super shy, or both, or, oh, I don't know." She gave him a helpless shrug of her slender shoulders.

Jim snorted. "Yeah, that has to be it. Come on. Let's go." He opened the door and gestured for her to go first.

"I thought he was nice," she said as she walked by him. Yes, Rob Mason was unsettling, but he hadn't meant any harm to her.

Thunder rolled overhead, and the two siblings hurried to Jim's silver Jetta. Honey was about to get in when Brian's Caprice pulled up, with Trixie in the passenger seat. She walked over to the car, giving the Beldens a small smile. She had the feeling Brian wouldn't be amused with the new neighbor, either.

"Hey, Honey. How are you?" Brian asked, moving to stand beside her and angling to block some of the rain.

"I'm okay. Jim and I are just headed to the movies," she said. She wanted to invite him and Trixie, but also relished having time with just Jim.

He must've felt that way about her, too, as he added, "It's a brother-sister outing." Honey noticed, though, the way his eyes stayed on Trixie, and seemed to take in every little thing about her.

"Have fun," Brian said, and Honey could've sworn he actually sounded a little forlorn, but dismissed it. Brian wasn't one to let his feelings run him unless he had good reason to, and certainly not with his best friend only five feet away.

"What's up, Trix?" Jim asked, his focus completely on the object of his affections.

"We're going to go through the club house," Trixie said, and quickly looked at Honey. She seemed to be waiting for some type of negative response.

And mentioning the vandalized building _did_ make Honey nauseous. But whoever had done it was gone. She had nothing to fear. "Are you sure you want to do that, Trix? It's...it's pretty bad," she said, grimacing. She herself wouldn't be going anywhere near it for quite some time.

"We just want to make sure nothing was stolen, since we didn't check yesterday," Brian said. No one had wanted to go back in there after discovering the disturbing threat.

Jim finally took his eyes off Trixie to look at his best friend. "I really doubt anything was."

Brian nodded, his face set with grim lines. "Yeah, I doubt it too, but we're still going to look."

Honey frowned. "But all of our sports equipment is in there, and lots of other things, too. Why do you two doubt anything was taken?"

The two boys looked at each other. "I think whoever went in just wanted to make a mess and leave that note on the wall," Jim said. Brian nodded. He'd apparently come to the same conclusion. "Trixie, I don't think you need to go in there. Let Brian have a quick look around," Jim said, a clearly protective note in his voice.

Trixie's blue eyes slimmed just a bit. "I can handle it, thank you. Come on, bro. They need to get to the movies."

"See you both later." Brian nodded at them and the two Beldens walked away.

Jim's face had reddened, so Honey took hold of his arm, pulling on him. "She'll be fine, Jim. You know Brian will take care of her."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced after them and turned to her. "Come on. You'll get a cold standing out here in this." He opened the Jetta's door for her, and she climbed in, hoping all would be well.


	8. Love Ain't Easy

I do not own Trixie Belden or the characters.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Eight: Love Ain't Easy

On the way into Sleepyside, Jim made sure to keep up a running conversation with Honey, watching her from the corner of his eye. She seemed upbeat, but he knew better. The threat had spooked her, as it had all of them. But she was attempting to rise above her fear, and he hoped that getting her into a public place would help.

"If its nice tomorrow, maybe we could all go down to the lake," Jim suggested, the conversation in a lull.

"That would be fun. I should invite Rob, too. I'm sure he'd like to meet the others," Honey said. She was staring out the passenger window, her hands twisted together in her lap.

Jim's good mood began to vanish. The neighbor boy was going to be a sore spot between them. He hadn't liked the way Rob's eyes seemed to devour Honey, or the way he hadn't seemed fazed by his show of big brother protectiveness. "I don't know. I'm not sure he'd fit in with us," he said.

"Really? I think he would." Honey looked at him, and he didn't like the way she seemed to be scrutinizing him. "Jim, I'm sure he's a nice person. He's new. We should be friendly."

_Yeah, and I can tell he wants to be friendly with you_, he thought, his eyes slitting. _She can't possibly be interested in him, can she? _The thought made his stomach turn. He knew Honey was getting older, but he wasn't ready to think about her dating. _Unless it was Brian...or Dan_. And even that wasn't a real comforting thought. Still, he would like to start seeing Trixie more one-on-one, and that wouldn't be easy for Brian and Mart to accept, either.

"Jim? Are you okay?"

Her sweet, quiet question ended his reverie about Trixie, and he looked at her, seeing the suspicion in her hazel eyes.

"Thinking of someone? With blonde hair?" Honey asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, actually." He waited until her eyes grew big. "Thought maybe Mart might want to help exercise the horses later, if it quits raining."

Honey scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not very nice, you know," she told him.

"It thought it was pretty funny." He slowed down as they came into Sleepyside and pulled into the theater's parking lot. The Sleepyside Six wasn't big or luxurious by any means, but it served its purpose.

"You would." Honey got out of the car and waited as he walked around it. "What are we seeing?"

He shrugged. "Well, the new Gerard Butler is out. I could probably put up with that," he said. He wasn't into chick flicks, but Butler was a decent actor, and Anniston was kind of cute.

"Okay." The two went into the theater, and Jim paid for the tickets while Honey got the popcorn and a Coke. The theater was pretty full when they walked in, and Jim felt Honey shudder as she bumped into him. He frowned. He hadn't thought about the place being this packed, but with the rain, apparently a lot of people had had the same idea. The crowd was making his sister nervous, he could tell.

"Over here," he said, and led her off to the side, about half-way down the aisle. "This okay?" He waited until she nodded, and let her sit on the inside, while he took the aisle seat. It was as much to make her feel comfortable as it was so he could stretch his long legs.

"Thank you, Jim, for this," she said, and he grinned at her, hoping to put her at ease.

"Not a problem, sis." The lights dimmed a little and the previews started. _This is nice. We haven't hung out alone in a long time._ That was his fault; he'd spent much of the early summer with Brian, doing a lot of hiking and fishing in the preserve. He liked hanging out with all the Bob-Whites, and Trixie in particular, but her oldest brother was good, quiet company. There wasn't anyone he trusted more, and that included Brian dating Honey, though he was beginning to doubt that would happen. His sister seemed to have eyes for the newest addition of their club. _That would be alright, too. Dan's a good guy._ When the movie started, he forced his thoughts away and sunk himself into the plot.

* * *

Brian stared at the mess in the club house, sighing to himself so Trixie wouldn't hear him. She was already upset. He began wandering around the room, trying to take stock of everything lying in an unpleasant disarray on the floor. He pointedly ignored the front wall, knowing if he looked, his fury would start gnawing at him. _Why does someone want to hurt Honey? And did this same person run Ms. Trask off the road?_

He heard a small sniffle and immediately headed over to Trixie. She was kneeling, a broken picture frame in her trembling hands. The picture was of all the Bob-Whites, but Honey's lovely face had been scratched out. Brian inwardly cursed and eased the frame out of Trixie's hands. "Why, Brian? Why is this happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Trix." If he could come up with a better answer, he would've. "Come on. I don't think this is helping." He took her arm and helped her up, and led her out into the grey gloom. It was still raining, though not as much, and he didn't really want to go home yet. "Do you want to run down to the police station and see if they came up with prints on the spare key?"

Trixie shook her head, her curls bouncing. "The results wouldn't have come back this quickly." She bit her lip, looking for all the world like a little girl lost, and Brian hated what was happening to them all. He heard a growl down the road and saw a black sports car leaving the drive across the road.

"Guess the new neighbors are moved in," he said, jerking his dark head at the car.

Trixie stared after it, and suddenly grabbed his arm. "A black car! Brian!"

"Yeah, it's black," he confirmed, and she rounded on him, her blue eyes shining like twin sapphires.

"A black car ran Dan and Honey off the road yesterday!" she said, and started dragging him toward his car. "Come on! We've got to follow it!"

"Hold on. You really think the Wheelers new neighbors are out to hurt Honey?" He couldn't not be incredulous. "Really? Because that seems pretty far-fetched."

Trixie ground her teeth in frustration. "Just come _on_!" She ran for the car and got in, leaving him with no hope for ignoring her. He grumbled but got in and backed down the long driveway. "Hurry! They're getting away!"

"Just settle down, please. They aren't getting away. They probably haven't done anything," he told her, irritation in his voice.

"But what if it is the person who's doing all this? I mean, how convenient could you get?" Trixie clearly wasn't being dissuaded, and at her insistent look, he fed the Caprice more gas. They lost sight of the car about five miles down the road, though, and Brian breathed an inward sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted any confrontations with complete strangers.

"Ugh." Trixie crossed her arms over her chest, and shot Brian a dirty look.

"What?"

"You could've caught him if you hadn't argued back at the Wheelers," she said crossly.

He sighed. "I didn't really _want_ to catch him, Trix. We don't know for certain who he is, or even if it's a he."

She mumbled something beneath her breath, and his face darkened in anger. Unable to stop himself, he asked, "What did you say?"

Trixie started to turn red, but she answered him. "I said Dan would've tracked him down."

"That's what I thought you said." His voice was hard and icy.

"Brian—"

"Just forget it," he snapped as he turned the car around. He wasn't going to forgive her for that, at least not at the moment. Dan had always been supportive of Trixie's and Honey's adventures over the years, and both girls knew they could confide in him without being teased. And while that had always been a source of comfort for them, it had annoyed the other boys, particularly Jim and himself. It seemed to them that Dan was always encouraging the girls.

Trixie sat contritely for all of thirty seconds. "I'm sorry I said that," she said, and he decided to let her talk. "I'm scared, Brian. I mean, we've had some tough cases before, and been in some pretty bad spots. But nothing like this. I mean, someone gave Honey a _death_ threat."

He looked over at her and saw how pale she was, how small and young she seemed. "I know. And I want you to crack this case, but I really doubt her neighbors are behind it."

"I guess it does sound far-fetched," she said glumly. "Sorry to make you drive all the way out here."

He smiled at her, hoping his dark mood wouldn't show as much. She didn't need that right now; she needed him to be the supportive older brother he almost always was. "Its okay, Trix." He wanted to tell her why the bit about Dan had made him so angry, but wasn't sure he could. He'd never really been jealous of any of the other boys in the club, but he'd noticed how much attention Dan was giving Honey these days, and, well, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He'd always thought of the pretty neighbor girl as "his," but he'd never made such a public claim. _Maybe I should've_. Honey was young, though, and Jim was pretty touchy about his adopted sister. Brian was pretty sure even _he_ wouldn't be allowed to date her. Still, Dan was showing no reservations of that kind. He'd been glued to Honey's side the night before, hovering protectively, and Jim hadn't seemed to care.

A light touch on his arm jolted him out of his thoughts, and he saw that he'd driven directly back to the Wheelers. "Um, I'm pretty sure Moms wants us home for lunch," Trixie said, her voice soft.

"Yeah, she does." He didn't make any further comments, instead concentrating on backing down the drive and heading home. He could feel his sister looking at him, and clenched his jaw. _She won't get anything out of me._ Telling her of his romantic woes was right up there with being hung by his toenails. Wasn't going to happen. He parked the Caprice and got out. Trixie met him at the hood.

"If you like her that much, don't let Dan have her," she said quietly.

Brian sighed. "It's up to Honey."

Trixie shrugged. "If that's how you _really_ feel, then don't be such a jerk."

His dark eyebrows shot upwards. "A jerk? When was I jerk?"

"You barely talked to Dan last night, or anyone else, including Honey. If you're going to let him have her all to himself, then fine. But be a grown up about it. After all, you _are_ the most sensible one in the club." And with that, Trixie flounced up the porch steps and into the house.

Brian stared after her, some kind of wonder in his eyes at how perceptive she was, and decided she was right. He either had to man up, or bow out.

* * *

Honey was giggling as she and Jim left the movie theater later on, and she had no idea how the warm sound was impacting him. He laughed along with her, recalling some of the antics of the movie's main characters, glad to hear her happy again. It wasn't raining now, but a fine mist peppered the air, and the clouds lay on the horizon, low and sodden. They reached the car quickly, and Jim let her in first, smiling at her warm thanks.

_I'm glad we did this. I haven't seen her happy in awhile._ He put the Jetta in gear and pulled smoothly out of the parking lot. They left Sleepyside and headed home, and he began to relax. Nothing had happened. His thoughts turned again to Trixie, and he smiled, before remembering her task she'd taken upon herself, and her dismissal of him. If he hadn't really wanted to get Honey away from everything, he'd have chased Trixie down and made her talk to him.

_She drives me crazy, but she's the girl for me._ He'd known that the first time he'd met her, and that certainty had done nothing but grow as time went on. It was too early to get too serious; though he would be a senior, Trixie would be only a freshman, but he wanted to be serious enough that she knew how he felt. It was a fine line, and one he carefully tried to walk.

The rain had picked up again when they got home, and they ran to get inside. Jim took his coat off and hung it in the expansive closet and reached to take Honey's, only to find her rigid, her eyes focused on something he couldn't see. He stepped up beside her and saw Mrs. Greer rearranging the throw pillows on the leather couch, a mundane thing that Ms. Trask had done on a daily basis.

Jim quickly turned his sister away, and Honey looked down as she took her coat off. "Thank you, Jim, for today. It was fun," she said. But there was no indication of it having been that in her voice, and he knew it was because it appeared Mrs. Greer had gotten the housekeeping job. He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"We'll get used to her," he said, putting as much reassurance into his voice as he could.

"I know," Honey said and walked away. Jim frowned and followed her. Mrs. Greer turned to them as they entered the living room, and the tight smile on her face wasn't quick enough to hide her initial scowl.

"You're dripping all over the floor," she said, pointing at Honey. Her voice was sharp and commanding.

Honey looked down at the floor, and back up at her. "I don't—"

"Go change." Mrs. Greer turned away and began dusting the book shelves. Honey glanced at Jim, her eyes wide and upset, and anger burned through him. It wasn't like they didn't have enough to deal with without adding a cranky new housekeeper.

He stepped forward to tell her as much, but Honey grabbed his hand. "Jim, it's okay. Maybe she's just trying to impress Mom and Dad so they don't compare her to Ms. Trask, or maybe she thinks she has to be stern, or..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"She can't talk to you like that," he told her, though he knew he wouldn't say anything now, not when Honey was giving him those big pleading eyes.

"Jim, Madeleine." Mrs. Greer approached them, her walk as brisk as her voice. "Your parents want you to join them at the country club tonight for dinner." She eyed Honey with a severe look. "Please dress appropriately."

"She _always_ does," Jim snapped, unable to help himself. "Come on, _Honey_," he said, taking her elbow firmly and leading her toward the kitchen. Honey went quietly, her head low and her hair swinging into her face, and seeing how dispirited she was made him all the more angry. He sat her at the table and got out two cans of pop, handing her one.

"Why would they hire _her_?" The question was asked in such a quiet voice that at first, Jim thought he'd imagined it. But when Honey began wiping at her eyes and asked it again, he shook his head.

"I don't know. She must have some really excellent references," he said. "I'm sure they have good reasons."

"I suppose so." Honey stared at the table, and Jim wasn't sure what else to say. He'd never seen her quite this way before; at least not since the car accident, anyway. But even that had been different. She'd been upset and sad then; now, she was despondent and depressed. Thunder rumbled outside, and Honey jumped, her eyes glassing over for a moment. Jim reached across the table and touched her hand.

"Everything will be okay," he said, knowing he would make it so if he had to. That was what big brothers were for.

She gave him a grateful smile. "You know, I think you're the best big brother in the whole world, right?"

His emerald eyes twinkled in response. "You make it easy, sis," he said, grinning.

Celia came into the kitchen, a large bouquet of flowers held carefully in her hands. "Oh, those are gorgeous," Honey enthused. "Did Tom get them for you?"

The maid smiled and set them in front of Honey. "No, they're for you, actually. There's a card." She smiled at the younger girl and left the room.

Honey reached in and pulled out the little envelope and opened it. She read the card, her eyes widening in blatant surprise. "Oh, my," she murmured, and Jim, unable to hold in his curiosity any longer, took the card from her fingers and read it.

_"Honey, I know I've just met you, but you could possibly be the girl of my dreams. Please accept these humble flowers as a token of my already undying affection. Love, R.M."_

Jim snorted and threw the card down on the table. "You don't really believe that, do you? He doesn't even know you."

Honey flushed, and her hazel eyes trimmed down. "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Don't make me laugh, Hon."

"Oh, so you mooning over Trixie since the first day you met her is what? If it's not love, what is it?" Honey challenged, her calm demeanor shredding to pieces right in front of him.

Jim made a futile gesture. "We've known each other a long time. We—"

"No. You might not admit it, but you're in love with her. And the only reason you're being a jerk about the flowers is because you don't like Rob!" Honey abruptly stood up and slammed her chair into the table. "I'm going for a walk. Don't come after me." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Jim knowing he was a first-class jerk.


	9. Nightmare on Glen Road

I do not own Trixie Belden and Co.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Nine: Nightmare on Glen Road

Honey didn't even bother with her coat. She stalked out of the house and stood on the porch, indecisive about where to go now that she'd made her grand departure. The lake would be nice, but the temperature was cooling, and she didn't really want to go there. Of course, she was always welcome at Crabapple Farm, but wasn't in the mood to deal with Brian. _What is his deal, anyway? He was so supportive at the cemetery yesterday, and so cold last night. Not at all like Dan._ She blushed, and stepped down off the porch. No, Dan had been very warm last night, attending to her as if she were a princess. _He was just being a good friend_, she reasoned, but deep down knew that wasn't quite true. There were deeper feelings there. She was sure of that.

Walking down the long drive, she thought about the new neighbor boy. _The flowers are beautiful. Too bad Jim had to ruin the moment._ She scowled. Jim was rarely ever a jerk, especially to her, and she hated that they fought. She probably shouldn't have brought up his relationship with Trixie, either. _He was making me so mad, though. What does he have against Rob?_

"Hey, lovely. What a nice surprise."

She looked up, startled. Rob sat in a small black sports car, a big grin on his face. He leaned toward her through the window. "Would you like a tour of my house? I promise, no charge."

His grin and genuine excitement at seeing her soothed the feathers Jim had so effectively ruffled earlier, and she nodded. She crossed in front of the cute car and got in. "Oh, thank you for the flowers, Rob. They're beautiful," she said, smiling shyly.

"Good. I'm glad you like them, though their beauty pales compared to yours." He gunned the car and drove up the driveway, to the top of a small hill, and back down, going further into the trees. "We're quite aways off the road. My parents like to be left alone," he explained, as if sensing her apprehension.

"Oh. My parents don't seem to mind that," she said.

"I was thinking about your last name. Are you any chance the infamous Wheelers? As in Matthew Wheeler?" he asked, glancing at her, a gleam in his eyes that Honey didn't understand.

"Yes. He's my dad." Did that matter, she wondered?

"Here it is." Rob parked the car, and gestured to a huge house with a great peaked roof and two wings.

"Oh, wow. It's very pretty," Honey said, though in truth, the place had a sinister look to it. She suppressed a shudder.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Rob stepped out of the car and she did the same, patting her front jean pocket. She had her cell. Not, of course, that she'd need it, but just in case. Rob led the way into the house, and a wave of icy air hit her face, making her shiver. "Yeah, sorry about that. The air conditioner is kind of wacky. New electrical and all that." Rob grinned at her and took her hand. "This way, lovely."

She followed him down a long hallway carpeted in black and into a large kitchen. There were knives everywhere. They stuck out of butcher blocks and gleamed from overhead, where they were attached to a rack above the island. The island itself was oversized; Honey was sure Jim could lay on it comfortably without his feet dangling. Rob noticed her looking at the knives.

"My dad has a thing for them. He's a fan of all those old eighties slasher flicks," he said, shrugging. "This way." Honey shuddered and quickly followed, glad to be away from the glittering hardware. The next room was larger, and not any less creepy. "This is our living room," Rob said.

"It's..." Honey struggled for the right word, "um, different." On the main wall was a state of the art entertainment center, with a flat-screen and several game systems. Two couches, an overstuffed arm chair, and a loveseat made up the furniture. What made the room unpleasant were the macabre pictures and the blood-red paint on the walls. _Red walls?_ Something stirred in her subconscious, but she couldn't grasp it.

"Yeah, the pictures are a bit much," Rob said. He walked over and tapped one. "This is one of Jack the Ripper's victims. He sure tore her apart, huh?" Something in his voice, something that rang suspiciously close to admiration, caught Honey cold and she shuddered, suddenly uncomfortable and wanting to get out.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale." Rob walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you my room."

Another chill ran the length of her spine, and she stepped sideways, out from under his hand. "I really should be going. My brother and I have to meet our parents at the country club," she said.

His chocolate eyes dimmed and she thought she saw anger flash in them briefly. But when he spoke, his voice was calm. "Oh, really? Hmm. That's too bad. I'd hoped to spend more time with you."

"Um, maybe tomorrow? You could come to my house," she suggested. There was no way she could come here again.

Rob smiled, though it lacked the warmth it'd had earlier. "Sure. Just give me a call." He led her back to the front door, watching her with a gaze that unsettled her stomach. "Would you like a ride back?"

"Oh, no. That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Honey quickly stepped out of the house and tried to quell her intense desire to run. She got to the top of the hill and chanced a look back; Rob was watching her, and chills swept over her slender body. Once she cleared the top of the hill, she did run, as fast as she could.

She sincerely hoped Rob wouldn't decide to come after her. She couldn't explain it, but he'd seemed a completely different person inside the house. _Creepy. I don't ever want to go back there._ Thinking hard about Rob and the horror house he lived in, she didn't notice she'd hit the road until a vehicle honked abruptly and she found herself in the path of a dark brown Dodge truck.

Honey screamed and threw herself backward as the truck spun to the right, away from her. She collapsed to her knees, the gravel of the road digging into them. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst. A door slammed.

"Honey? My God, are you okay?" Dan was at her side in seconds. "I didn't even see you. What were you thinking?" Fear trembled through his voice, and he lifted her chin with his left hand, searching her eyes. "Honey? Talk to me."

"I-I'm okay," she whispered. Vaguely, she noticed it had begun raining again. It ran down off Dan's black hair and soaked his black T shirt. "I'm sorry. I was...distracted." Petrified was probably a better word. Rob's house would be the scene for her nightmares later on.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Come on." He helped her up, catching her around the waist when she wobbled. "Easy, Honey. Take it slow," he soothed, his tone reassuring. He helped her into the passenger side of the truck and quickly went around to get in. He drove up the Wheelers drive, and she could sense the questions he wanted to ask. She waited until he came around to her side before she got out, not trusting her tired legs.

Jim came out onto the porch and ran down the stairs, his eyes blazing with concern. "Honey? Are you okay? I thought I heard someone scream," he said, taking in the paleness of her skin, and the way Dan held onto her.

She nodded. "That would be me. I, um, almost got hit, on accident. I wasn't watching where I was going." She spoke slowly, trying to get out what needed to be said. She was tired, and still frightened by the neighboring house.

Dan helped her inside, with Jim hovering as only big brothers can. "Hit? As in by a truck?" Jim said, glancing at Dan, who grimaced.

"Yeah. She came out of nowhere. Ran right into the middle of the road. And you know how loud the Beast is." The Beast, as the girls in the club had affectionately nicknamed the Dodge, was notoriously the loudest vehicle in Sleepyside.

Jim nodded. He turned Honey to face him, seeing a flash of fear dart through her eyes. "Sis, where were you? I wanted to follow you, but didn't think that was best." Dan raised an eyebrow at that. It sounded like the Wheeler siblings had had a fight, and that didn't happen often.

"I wish you would've," Honey whispered. She swayed, and immediately Dan's strong arm came around her waist to support her. She leaned into him, knowing it could be misconstrued as meaning something, but wasn't sure it didn't. Dan was rapidly becoming her favorite boy to spend time with.

Jim's eyes narrowed, and Dan said, "Let's sit down first. I could use a Coke, too. You guys want anything?" Jim and Honey both nodded, and after Dan helped her to the leather couch, he went into the kitchen, feeling as comfortable there as he did at Mr. Maypenny's. He came back with three Cokes and once they'd settled in, Honey told them where she'd been. "And it was so creepy. The whole room was painted bright red, and there were famous murder victims' pictures on the wall, like those poor girls that Jack the Ripper killed," she finished, shuddering. "I ran all the way from the hill in their driveway to the road."

"Into the road," Dan corrected quietly. "What's their deal? Knives and Jack the Ripper stuff? That's crazy."

"I don't know, but I don't want you going over there again," Jim told Honey, anger lacing through his voice.

Honey shook her head. "Don't worry. Once was enough." She never intended on going back there. "It would be a great place for a Halloween party, though."

"Well, I'm just glad I was the one who saw you, and not anyone else," Dan told her. His driving skills were well-developed. Someone else could've hit her.

"Me too." Honey was well-aware of what could've happened. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Dan said, quickly. He smiled, a small one, but it made her heart race and her body tingle. Yes, he was definitely becoming her favorite boy to spend time with.

"What is going on here? Who are you? You're all soaking wet!" Mrs. Greer appeared like lightning before them, her fierce scowl staying on Dan. He frowned and glanced at Jim.

"This is Dan Mangan. He's a good friend of ours," Jim said firmly. He was already sick of the new housekeeper. He'd be sure to tell his dad about her unbecoming manners.

"I see. Well, Mr. Mangan, you should be on your way. The Wheeler children must get ready for dinner at the country club." Mrs. Greer pointed toward the front door. "You may see yourself out."

"He doesn't have to leave!" Honey cried out, her face red with anger. She was tired, sore, and still very much on edge after her visit to the creep house across the road.

Jim touched her arm, and she closed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill out. "Mrs. Greer, Dan is welcome to stay as long as he wants," Jim said, in a tone that indicated the matter was closed.

"Why Mr. Wheeler lets you two associate with all the local riff-raff is beyond me," Mrs. Greer huffed and strode out of the room.

"Wow. The new housekeeper, huh? What a sweetheart," Dan said, his tone light. He looked at Honey, and concern broke through his eyes. "Hey, Honey, it's okay. I need to get going, anyway. I've got to pick up parts in Sleepyside for one of Mr. Maypenny's chainsaws," he said, his voice deep and quiet.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Jim said. "And I'm sorry about Mrs. Greer. We'll be talking to our parents about her tonight."

"No problem. I'm just glad she's okay." Dan reached out to gently run his left hand over Honey's soft hair, and she turned to him, seeing the protective gleam in his expressive dark eyes.

"Thank you, Dan, for everything," she said, hoping he would understand it was thanks for not only today, but for all the support he'd been giving her.

"You're welcome." Dan stood and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Do me a favor, and stay away from the creepy new neighbor, okay?"

Honey wasn't ready to admit she'd invited Rob over the next afternoon. Neither boy would be too happy. "I'll try," she said, and watched Dan's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"See you guys later," he said a few moments later, and headed for the door. Jim waited until he'd gone before turning to his sister.

"You aren't seeing that Rob guy again, right?" he asked, his eyes drilling into hers.

Honey thought about lying, but that wasn't her. She could never do that to someone she loved. "He said he wanted to hang out more, but I didn't want to go back to his house, so I said he could come over tomorrow," she said, watching the anger building in her brother's eyes. "Jim, I know you don't like him, but I think we should give him a chance."

"You don't find the fact that he lives in a Nightmare on Elm Street house disturbing?" Jim said, scowling. "I mean, he's got knives all over the kitchen and murder victims' pictures in the living room. Excuse me if I don't want him hanging around you."

Honey knew he was probably right, but it wasn't in her to be judgmental, especially since Rob had sent her the flowers and been so charming. "I do see your point, Jim, really I do. But the house doesn't really reflect on him. That's his parents' choices. Besides, if we all go down to the lake, I won't be alone with him, right? You and Dan can keep an eye on me."

Jim took a sip of his pop and heaved a sigh. "I guess so. But one wrong move, sis, and that's it. I don't trust him."

"I know." She wasn't even sure _she_ really trusted Rob. His house, and the way he'd acted while in it, had certainly bothered her. Her mind drifted, and she thought of Dan, about how sweet he'd been with her, and she blushed.

"Thinking about someone with dark hair?" Jim asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. His anger had faded some.

Honey nodded, and when she met his eyes, hers were serious. "Maybe not who you're thinking, though," she said quietly.

"Dan, right?"

"Yes." It seemed odd to be discussing this with her brother, but not so much as it would if she were talking about Brian.

"He's been giving you a lot of attention lately," Jim said. "That been okay with you?" He spoke softly.

She nodded. "More than okay, actually." How could she tell him that Dan was beginning to mean a whole lot more to her than anyone else? Even Trixie, her best friend? "He's very important to me," she added, biting her lip a little.

Jim smiled. "He's a good guy. Though I am a little surprised. I always thought you and Brian...you know." He seemed embarrassed.

"I'm starting to think maybe that was just a crush. I don't know," she admitted. "And Jim, I'm really sorry about dragging Trixie into our argument earlier. That wasn't nice at all." She swallowed hard.

"Hey, it's alright. You're probably right, anyway. I do care an awful lot about her," he said, reaching over to tap her nose gently. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Honey looked out the big bay window, and saw the sun trying to shine through the sodden clouds. "Want to go for a ride before meeting Mom and Dad?"

"Sure." He grinned at her, and the two siblings, at peace again, headed out to exercise Jupiter and Lady.


	10. That Old Creepy Feeling

Trixie Belden does not belong to me. I believe she is the property of Random House these days.

Thank you for all the awesome reviews, and for taking time out of your busy lives to give this story a chance.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Ten: That Old Creepy Feeling

Matthew and Madeleine kept a table at the Sleepyside Country Club that was toward the back of the large dining room. Honey had never been sure if this was for privacy or because Matthew wanted to keep an eye on the other diners, but tonight she was thankful for it. She and Jim were right on time: six o'clock sharp. He held her chair for her, winking at her before sitting down.

"You two look happy," Madeleine said, smiling. "Have fun at the movies?"

"We did," Jim confirmed with a nod. "We have something we want to discuss with you both," he added, shooting Honey a quick look. She smiled encouragingly. It had been decided on their trail ride that Jim would ask about Mrs. Greer.

"Go ahead," Matthew said, glancing at Honey and back to Jim.

"We met Mrs. Greer when we got back from the movies," Jim said, watching his parents carefully. Matthew nodded for him to go on. "She was pretty short and demanding with us, and even indicated that Honey didn't know how to dress appropriately."

The two parents exchanged looks. "Mrs. Greer was an old schoolmate of Ms. Trask's," Madeleine said, her tone careful, her somber eyes on her daughter. "She heard about the accident, and came to offer her services. She has outstanding references; she used to work for a royal family, even, and since Dad and I have to leave tomorrow morning for London, we took advantage. I'm sorry to hear your first meeting didn't go well, dears, but this is how it is."

Honey's eyes crowded with tears. She wasn't sure if it was because Mrs. Greer had known Ms. Trask, or because she was stuck with the demanding woman. "We'll try our best to get along with her," she said, successfully keeping her tears at bay. Jim gave her a sympathetic look.

"Glad to hear it. I'd expect nothing less from you two," Matthew said, nodding in approval. "If she doesn't get any friendlier, in a month or so, we'll talk to her."

"Thank you," Jim said. They all ordered, and the talk turned to other subjects. Honey found her attention wandering to thoughts of Dan, and Brian. She still thought very highly of Brian, but he didn't elicit the warm, giddy feelings of happiness that Dan did. She hoped Dan would be able to join them for swimming the following day; the idea of him in swim trunks and no shirt brought heat to her cheeks, and she frantically tried to think of something else.

"Honey? Are you alright? You're flushed, darling," Madeleine said, concerned as she leaned toward her daughter.

"Um..." Honey bit her lip, casting about for something to say that would sound somewhat true. She couldn't very well admit to her whole family who'd she'd been thinking of.

"It is pretty warm in here," Jim cut in, throwing his sister a life line. She shot him a grateful look.

"Yes, I'm just a bit too warm," she said, smiling at her mother.

Madeleine smiled back. "I'm glad that's all it is. I'd hate for you to be coming down with something."

Honey just nodded, feeling it was better not to talk. Thirty minutes later, and she and Jim were in the Jetta, headed home. "Thank you for covering for me," she said, her thanks very much heartfelt.

Jim grinned. "I figured you didn't want to spill your real thoughts."

She nodded and leaned back against the leather seat. It had been a long day, and even though it was quite early, she wanted to cuddle up with a good book and read until she fell asleep. The Manor was eerily dark and quiet when they arrived home, unnerving Honey, and she hung back while Jim unlocked the door and went in.

"Hon? You coming in?" he asked, reappearing in the doorway, frowning. "It's okay. Mrs. Greer went home for the night, that's all. That's why it's dark in here."

"Okay." She stepped into the foyer, and shivered. Something just didn't seem right, and she froze, afraid to go in any further. Jim had already headed to the living room, so she knew there was nothing dangerous lurking nearby. _Come on, Wheeler. This is your home – get a grip._ Making herself take her coat off and hang it up in the closet, she walked into the living room. Jim had a baseball game on, and was sprawled out on the couch. He didn't appear to notice anything odd.

Deciding that she'd pestered him enough for one day, she yawned and said, "I'm going up to my room. Thank you for everything today," she said softly.

Jim got up and gave her a quick, tight hug. "You're welcome, sis. Sleep tight. Tomorrow we'll go swimming with the group." They had called all the Bob-Whites after their trail ride, and everyone had confirmed, except for Dan. Mr. Maypenny kept him quite busy. Rob had been called as well; Jim had glowered the entire time Honey was on the phone with him, and he was coming, too.

"I will. You too." She climbed the stairs and started into her room, stopping cold when she turned the lights on. Dread crept over her, and she breathed deep to calm her racing heart. Something wasn't right, she just knew it, but there wasn't a thing out of place. Every instinct screamed at her to run, to go back to Jim, back to where she was safe. But Honey Wheeler was not a coward. She stepped into her room all the way with clear determination and crossed to her book shelf. Pulling her cell phone from her purse, she plugged it in for charging, grabbed the book Di had loaned her, and sat down on her bed, prepared to forget about her strong sense of foreboding.

_I can do this. This is my home. I refuse to be creeped out._ With a nod of her head, Honey started reading.

* * *

Rob watched the beautiful girl on the screen in front of him, smiling at her determination. Beautiful _and_ spirited, this one was. She would bring all the more satisfaction later on. The cameras their mother had installed after everyone was gone were working wonderfully. Tiny, yet all-seeing, they allowed Rob, Sam, and their mother to watch Honey and her family.

"You really shouldn't have let her see the house. You know it's highly unusual," Sam said from the doorway of Rob's room. "She was practically frightened out of her mind."

"Yes, I know. But a little fear can go a long ways, don't you agree?" Rob kept his focus on the TV screen, his eyes flickering with desire when she licked her lips and then stretched her hands over her head, revealing her trim stomach when her shirt rode up a little. "Absolutely gorgeous. You do know I'm going swimming with her tomorrow."

"Yes, because you've mentioned it twenty times." Sam came closer. "Are we using water tactics tomorrow, then?"

"Do you suppose you can frighten her with so many people around?" Rob glanced at him.

"I should say so. Will you be playing the hero?"

Rob snickered. "I hope so, but it does seem that Mangan is usually quite close to her, so we'll have to see. Nevertheless, it will scare her." And he liked that idea, even though Honey wouldn't know he had been the cause of her distress. Or, rather, that Sam was. It was imperative that Sam be kept out of sight until the finale.

"I'm retiring for the night. No disturbances, please." Sam started out of the room.

"No disturbances," Rob echoed quietly, and he settled in for a night of watching Honey.

* * *

Dan rolled over on his stomach, unused to the inability to sleep. Normally he was dog-tired from working outside all day, but tonight, something was keeping him awake. He thought about Honey, about how she'd run into the road right in front of him, and how terrified she'd been. His dark eyes narrowed in anger. _That new neighbor of hers. He scared her, him and that house of horrors he calls home._ Dan had half a mind to go over there tomorrow and tell him to leave Honey alone.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. He shouldn't be feeling this protective of her. He thought Brian was interested in her, but that reason alone wasn't going to keep him away from Honey. Not any more, not when Brian had shown practically no interest in her lately. He glanced at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock, and then at his phone. Matthew had complained to the cell phone companies about Glen Road's horrible lack of phone reception; not surprisingly, two of the carriers had agreed to put up new towers. Now Dan had perfect reception. _It's probably too late to call her._ As he started to roll over again, his phone beeped and he snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hi," Honey said. Her voice was quiet, but there was an uneasy tremor in it that he definitely didn't like.

"You okay, Honey?" he asked, sitting up and throwing the covers away from his bare chest. His heart was already pounding, wondering if she were in some kind of trouble.

"I...I think so." There was a pause, in which he imagined all sorts of horrors waiting to hurt her. "I just have this really weird feeling that something in the house isn't right. I didn't want to bother Jim, and he doesn't act like anything's wrong, but I just think there is, and...oh, Dan, I wasn't sure who else to call," Honey said breathlessly. "I'm sorry to be calling so late."

Dan swung out of bed. "It's okay. I was awake," he told her, talking quietly. Normally he found her rambling, nicknamed "Honey-speak" by the club, cute, but not tonight. Tonight he heard fear in her voice. "Do you think someone else is in the house?"

"I don't think so. Jim would've noticed that. I just feel...creeped out." She sighed. "I guess maybe it's because of what happened today. Rob's house, you know. I've never seen anything like that before."

Dan ran a hand though his hair. "I wish I would've been there with you." He wanted so badly to erase the frightening memories of the house from her mind. He knew she tended to internalize things, and they sometimes came out in nightmares. Jim had told him once how she would wake up screaming; he didn't want that to happen to her tonight.

"Me too," Honey said shyly. "Um, I really hope you can come tomorrow. It wouldn't be the same without you."

He grinned, a warmth spreading through his wide chest. "I should be done in time to come," he assured her. He wanted to see her, too.

"Oh, I hope so." There was another pause, and he heard her feet hit the floor. She was still restless. He didn't like that.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" he asked softly. "I'm a good listener."

"I don't know why I'm so edgy. I mean, I know I'm safe. Jim's here, and he wouldn't let anything happen to me." She blew out a frustrated breath. "I really don't like our new housekeeper. She was so rude to you." There was embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't worry about that," he hurried to reassure her. "Maybe you should have Jim check your room out." The new housekeeper didn't bother him nearly as much as the fact that she was edgy and frightened did.

"I don't want to bother him. He's been so patient with me with everything going on," she said. "He looked so tired when we got home tonight."

"Honey, he's your brother. If something has you spooked, you need to tell him. He'll understand," Dan said, trying to be both gentle and firm. He was ready to drive to the Manor to check out her room himself, just to make sure she was safe.

"Well, okay." She didn't sound convinced, but he heard a door open. "Thank you for talking to me," she said, sounding grateful. "I feel better now."

"I'm glad. Call me anytime you need to talk, okay? I'll always be here to listen." He meant what he said, and hoped she knew that, too.

"Okay. Goodnight, Dan."

"Goodnight, Honey. Sweet dreams," he said, and slowly ended the call. He set his phone down next to his bed and laid down, his hands folded behind his head. He hoped she would go to Jim, and thought about calling the redhead just to make sure she had, but decided against it. She didn't need him checking up on her like that.

_Sweet dreams, Honey. Sleep well, _he thought. His eyes closed, but he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He'd be wondering what had her so edgy, and hoping Jim could figure it out.

* * *

"I don't feel anything," Jim said, glancing around the room and then at his sister. She'd told him about the creepy feelings she'd been having since getting home, but he wasn't picking up on any of that.

Honey looked around her bedroom, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know how to explain it, Jim. I don't feel comfortable in here."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Well, we have lots of guest rooms. You could take one of those tonight," he suggested, knowing that would put her away from not only her room, but his as well. "That's about all I've got, sis." He wasn't overly comfortable with that plan, but had nothing better.

She nodded and gave him a small smile that he knew was supposed to reassure him. It didn't. He didn't like the fact that something was scaring her. "Thank you, Jim. I know you're tired, and I didn't want to bother you, but Dan suggested I—"

"Dan?" he asked, breaking in. Interest sparked in his eyes.

Honey blushed a bit. "I wasn't sure who to talk to, and I felt comfortable calling him," she explained. "He said I needed to tell you about it."

"I'm glad you did. I just wish I could make the bad feeling go away." He had a sneaking suspicion that Dan could've done that with just his presence, but didn't say so. They'd talked enough about her dating life for awhile.

"It's okay. But I am going to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight." Honey turned away and picked up a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, her usual sleeping attire. Jim looked around her bedroom again, and again, nothing seemed amiss. "Thank you," she said, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "Good night."

"Night, sis." He followed her out of the room, switching off the lights and closing the door. Honey went down the stairs, and he headed into his own room, suddenly exhausted. He really didn't mind keeping an eye on his sister; that was what brothers were for, but the stress of the last week was getting to him. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, then yanked his jeans and socks off and collapsed into bed, wearing only his boxers.

_Sleep. I need sleep. Go to sleep, Frayne_, he commanded himself, but twenty minutes later, he was still restless. _I could go check on Honey, make sure she's okay downstairs by herself_. But she hadn't seemed upset when she'd gone downstairs, and he wasn't in the mood to get up. He turned on his TV and found ESPN, and lay on his stomach, letting the newscaster's voice roll over him. Ten minutes later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

She'd left her room. She was sleeping somewhere else, somewhere with no cameras. Rob's blue eyes narrowed into thin slits. _How dare she. After my mother spent all that time setting those cameras up in her room!_ His left eye twitched and he rubbed at it, glad he didn't have his brown-tinted contacts in. _This is so unacceptable._ He hadn't anticipated Honey being so perceptive. _So intuitive_.

Still, he'd seen which way she'd gone. His mother had told him the guest rooms were on the first floor. He could sneak over and scare her, and she'd go back to her own room. But Jim had a dog, and he wasn't ready to deal with that. Honey hadn't met his own dogs, but that was probably best. They didn't particularly like non-family members.

Rob turned away from the screens and sat on his bed. Tomorrow he would meet the rest of lovely Honey's friends, including Dan Mangan, the boy she seemed to like best. A smirk touched the corners of his mouth. He was going to have fun.

_Sleep tight, lovely Honey. It may be the last chance you'll ever get._


	11. Dangerous Depths

I do not own Trixie Belden, or her friends and family. Enough said!

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Depths

Honey waited anxiously the following afternoon for her friends to arrive. Jim lounged on the dock, a pair of Oakleys protecting his vibrant green eyes from the sun. They had decided not to wait at the Manor for Rob; Mrs. Greer had not been any kinder, and Honey couldn't bear to be around her.

"Relax, sis. They'll be here soon enough," Jim said, and patted the dock. "Why don't you sit with me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, thanks." Walking toward the end of the long dock, she tried not to think about the last time she'd been on it. _It's been over a week now._ The pain of losing her beloved governess hadn't diminished one bit. She wondered if it ever would.

"Hello, lovely."

Honey's head jerked up and she found herself staring into Rob's big brown eyes. He smiled, yet it lacked any kind of warmth, and she shivered, her skin jerking and crawling. "Oh, hello," she breathed, hoping he couldn't read her nervousness.

"Hey, Honey!" Trixie came flying down the hill toward them, sliding to a stop behind Rob. Honey saw a flash of annoyance flit through his eyes.

"Trixie." Honey stepped around Rob to hug her best friend. "Rob, this is my best friend, Trixie Belden. Trixie, our new neighbor, Rob Mason."

Rob turned to face them, a thousand-watt smile on his handsome face. "Hello, Trixie. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Hi," Trixie said, her voice flat. Honey shot a surprised look her way. Trixie was one of the friendliest people she knew. Why was she acting so cold toward Rob?

"Hey, Trix. " Jim walked up behind Rob, and the pretty blonde's demeanor swiftly shifted.

"Hi, Jim," she said, her face lighting up with a very genuine smile. She walked over to him, and he smiled.

"Come on down. The water feels great," he told her, and they headed down to the dock, but not before Jim shot a fierce glare at Rob.

"I'm not very popular, am I?" he asked, looking at Honey with a crestfallen expression. "Perhaps I should go."

"No, don't. I'm sure they'll warm up to you," Honey protested, though she knew Jim certainly wouldn't. Not after what had happened yesterday. She saw Brian and Mart coming down toward them, and waved, hoping they would be more accommodating to a new person. "Hey, guys," she called, and saw Brian instantly grin. Her stomach twisted sharply, and she bit her lip. How was she going to handle being around him and Dan all afternoon?

"Hi, Honey," Brian said, and nodded at Rob. "I'm Brian Belden," he added, and waved toward Trixie. "Trixie's oldest brother."

"And I'm Mart, Beatrix's smartest brother," Mart offered with an easy grin and stuck his hand out.

Rob smiled. "Pleased to meet you both," he said, shaking Mart's hand. "I'm lovely Honey's new neighbor." He cast a warm look at the slim girl, and added in a loud conspiratorial whisper, "I'm hoping to be much, much more."

Honey blushed and watched Brian's eyes ice down, while Mart's mouth fell open. In a group that rarely talked about romantic feelings between its members, Rob's statement was unexpected. Honey couldn't think of a darned thing to say, despite her usual grace of tactfulness, and was saved by the loud arrival of Di and Dan, who were teasing one another about something.

"Honey!" Di squealed and hugged her, before noticing Rob's wide-eyed, very appreciative gaze. "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry," she said, giggling. "I'm Di Lynch."

Rob reached out and took the delicate hand she offered him and raised it to his cool lips. "I'm Rob Mason, Honey's new neighbor. It's pleasure, beautiful Di. A pleasure, indeed." His eyes were deep, dark pools of desire, and despite the warmth of the afternoon sun, Di shivered, her violet eyes wide and shocked.

Mart stepped in between them, and put a hand on Di's bare shoulder. "Come along, my delectable sweetness. I do believe Jim and Beatrix could use some company." He shot a warning glare at Rob that rivaled the one Jim had given him only minutes before, and led Di toward the other couple.

"I'm Dan Mangan." Dan's tone was cold, and he kept his arms at his sides. Rob looked at him and shrugged indifferently.

"You know who I am by now." He stepped close to Honey and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we swim, lovely? Your brother said the water is fine." His tone was possessive, as was the way he was looking at her, and both Dan and Brian unconsciously took a step forward.

"Oh, um, well, I think we could _all_ go swimming, don't you guys think?" Honey said, giving a desperate look at her two friends. She tried to slip out from under Rob's arm, but he tightened his hold, keeping her still.

"Definitely," Brian said, but he didn't move down the dock. Neither did Dan. Honey tried again to move away; again, Rob stopped her, and now his hold stayed tight across her shoulders.

"You can let go of her," Dan growled. His eyes snapped and his hands were balled into fists.

Rob merely smiled. "Let's go swimming." He turned Honey and started leading her down the dock. Dan immediately started after them, but Brian grabbed his arm.

"Stay calm," he said. "She's fine."

"Oh? Does she look like she's having fun?" Dan snapped, jerking his arm free. "You can hang back if you want, but I'm not." He stormed down the dock after them. Brian sighed and followed.

Rob marched Honey past everyone else until they reached the end of the long dock. Honey swallowed hard, not understanding why Rob was being so mean. "Show me one of your outstanding dives," he ordered, and she looked at him, confused.

"How do you know I'm a good diver?" she asked, a small frown on her face. Something wasn't right. She started to back away.

"Just go on." Rob's tone was cold now, chilling her, and she tried to turn away, fear prickling along her skin. But he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed onto her and shifted his weight backward, and with a sharp cry from her they toppled into the water.

Honey was an excellent swimmer, and she quickly started for the surface, but felt something snake around her legs, rendering them useless. Twisting around, she saw a net of some sort had wound around her, and with a rising swell of panic, she realized she was trapped. Rob was next to her, far enough away that she couldn't reach him, and even as she gestured frantically for help, she knew something was wrong. He wasn't panicking, wasn't in trouble. He was justsimply _watching._

Her chest tightening from lack of oxygen, Honey tried to free herself, but that only resulted in her becoming more entangled. There were splashes from above them, and the boys were suddenly there, holding onto her, trying to free her. She looked at Rob again, saw him wink, and then he went limp. Brian, closest to him, reached out and grabbed his arm and towed him toward the surface.

Honey's vision began to blur, and she shook her head, trying hard to keep her lips locked around the small amount of air she had left. Jim and Mart were holding her, and she saw a quick flash of silver from where Dan was working on the net. Unable to stop herself, she coughed, and water flooded her mouth, gagging her. She started flailing as the water slid down her throat. A hand closed over her mouth and nose, and she began to go limp. _Please, please hurry...Dan..._Black started to edge her sight, and she knew she was passing out.

Then she faintly heard shouting, and someone was pounding on her back. She coughed, and the water reversed and spewed from her mouth as she choked and gagged. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on breathing, like the voices were telling her to do. Her breaths were shallow and ragged, and her throat and lungs burned, but there was air now, and she sucked as much of it in as she could. Slowly, she began to relax, coming to terms with the fact that she was safe now. The boys, as they always did, had come through for her.

"Honey. Honey, look at me." The voice was tense and tightly controlled.

She forced her eyes open, and Dan was right in front of her, his hair dripping down into dark eyes tinged with fear. "Thank God. Are you okay? Can you breathe alright? Honey?"

She nodded, unsure if she could talk with her throat burning. Dan nodded at someone she couldn't see. "Get her on the dock," he directed, and she was suddenly moving through the calm water at a fast rate. She clenched at the arm around her chest, and got a gentle squeeze in return.

"Easy, sis. I've got you," Jim reassured her, his voice thick with emotion. He reached the dock and grabbed the edge of it, making sure to keep his sister's head well above water. "Mart, give me a hand." Mart had already scrambled out of the water, and he reached down now to carefully and gently take Honey under the arms and pull her out. He eased her down onto her back, his blue eyes worried.

"Oh, Honey, are you okay?" Trixie knelt at her side, her face white beneath its smattering of freckles, her blue eyes wide with fright. Di knelt down just behind and to the side of Trixie, and she too was frightened.

"Let me take a look." Brian knelt on Honey's other side, and gently touched her neck, looking for any sign of injury. "Does this hurt?"

She gave a small shake of her head. "No," she whispered, unable to summon any more strength for talking. Her stomach was nauseous, and she was cold. Shudders raked down her slender body, and Mart carefully covered her with a large beach towel before settling his hands on Di's thin shoulders.

"Did you swallow any water? Breathe any in?" Brian asked, his tone soft but firm. His dark eyes, filled with deep concern, stayed riveted on her face.

"She was underwater for almost two minutes. What do you think?" Dan snarled as he knelt next to Trixie. His eyes focused on Honey's pale face, and they immediately softened. He reached out to gently touch her cheek.

Brian's eyes glittered. "Is that my fault?"

Dan kept his gaze on Honey. "You could've helped us."

"Rob was in trouble, too. More trouble, actually. He wasn't breathing when I pulled him up," Brian retorted hotly.

"Yeah, well, he seems fine now," Jim said, coming to kneel next to him.

"I couldn't just leave him," Brian said. "And Honey had you three to help."

"Is she okay?" Rob asked, appearing at Honey's feet, his eyes downcast, his shoulders slumped.

"Thanks to us, yes," Dan snapped. "What the hell happened, anyway? It looked to me like you pulled her in on purpose."

Rob shook his blonde head. "No. I started to fall, and she tried to right me. We both went in."

"And then?" Jim looked up at him. "Don't you know how to swim?" Anger lashed through his voice, coloring it with fury. "She was _drowning_, Mason."

Rob dropped to his knees, and gave him an imploring look. "I do know how to swim, yes. But she was caught in the net. I couldn't hold my breath any longer."

"Really? Honey held hers for over a minute," Mart said, scowling.

Rob shrugged. "I'm sorry I couldn't help her. If Brian hadn't saved me...." He trailed off. "All that matters now is that she's safe."

Dan turned on him. "That's all that matters, huh? It doesn't matter that you were _letting_ her drown? I saw you. You weren't in distress. You were just watching her. Honey was trapped, and you weren't doing a thing to help her." His voice was venom, and his eyes stormed with violent anger.

"Wait. A net? How did a net get down there?" Trixie asked, looking from one boy to the next. "Why couldn't you just pull Honey up anyway?" She stared at Rob, mistrust glowing in her narrowed eyes.

His eyes slitted. "It was tied to the bottom of one of the dock supports. And I was trying to free her. Why would I just stay back and let her die?"

At that, Honey had heard enough. She was getting a little of her strength back, and she wasn't going to listen to Rob tell lies. Not when he'd most certainly been the major reason she'd almost drowned. "You're lying, Rob. All of that you just said, it's a lie. You pulled me into the water, after I didn't want to dive in. We didn't fall. And you never tried to save me, either." She turned her eyes to Jim. "I started swimming for the surface, and felt the net around me. I couldn't get free, and I started panicking. Rob didn't try to help, even though I was obviously in danger." She shivered, and Trixie immediately hugged her around the shoulders.

"He didn't try to help at _all_?" Jim asked, his voice too quiet. Dangerously quiet.

Honey shook her head. "No. And right before you guys got to me, he winked and went limp. That's when Brian grabbed him," she said, glancing at Brian. His face darkened.

"That was an act? You weren't really in trouble?" he asked, staring hard at Rob, his jaw clenched. "Honey could have died down there!"

"Why are you listening to her? She was running out of oxygen. That does funny things to people, makes their memories fuzzy," Rob said, going on the defensive. "Look, I can't hold my breath that long, okay? I really was in trouble."

"No, you weren't." Honey took a deep breath, her aching lungs spasming. Tears prickled the inside of her eyelids. "_I_ was the one drowning." Her voice shook as the full realization of what had nearly happened overcame her. "And you were letting me."

"That's not what—" Rob broke off as Dan leaned toward him.

"You SOB." He spoke with a deceptively calm, menacing tone.

Rob rocked back on his heels, uneasy now. "Look, that's not how it happened. She's remembering it wrong."

Dan lunged and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him backwards. Rob twisted away and kicked out. Dan blocked the kick and struck with his right fist, landing it deep in Rob's stomach. He groaned but fought back, a quick jab knocking Dan hard in the chin. Behind them, the others watched, and Honey started to get up, but both Jim and Brian held her still.

"Jim—"

"Let them finish it." Jim's voice bordered on militant, and his green eyes glowed with wild interest.

"But—"

"They're fine," Brian told her. He too seemed mesmerized by the fight. Honey frowned. She was _not_ okay with the scuffle, fearing that if Regan or Mr. Maypenny discovered Dan had been fighting, he'd be in big trouble.

But Dan ended the fight with a punch to Rob's face, throwing the other boy's head back and sprawling him out on the dock. Dan backed off, rubbing a bruising hand over his face. Rob sat up, breathing hard, and swept a hand over his eyes.

"Hey..." Trixie stepped toward him, but when Rob glared at her, she stopped and stayed silent.

"Get up, Mason, and get the hell off our property," Jim growled, his face set in stone. "And don't try to come anywhere near my sister again."

Rob slowly got up, and held a hand out toward Honey, who had managed to get to her feet. "Lovely, please. This is all a misunderstanding," he implored. Dan walked over to Honey and stood close to her, his eyes glittering with hate. She shook her head at Rob.

"No, Rob. You would've let me drown down there." Honey wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to bring some warmth into her cold body.

He lifted his chin. "Fine, if that's how you really feel about it." He started to go.

"Do you like motorcycles?" Trixie suddenly asked, She stood with her hands clasped behind her back in a nonchalant pose.

Rob shrugged. "I own one. Why?"

"Oh, no real reason. You just look like the type of guy who's into those things."

He narrowed his eyes and looked ready to say something, but Jim came to Trixie's side, a menacing air about him. "Whatever," Rob mumbled and headed off.

Honey's legs buckled then, and Dan caught her around the waist, easing her down into a sitting position. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wanting to be tougher than this. She hated feeling so weak. Dan ran a gentle hand over her wet hair.

"Don't be. You had a very traumatic experience," he said, concern deepening his quiet voice. "Just rest for a couple of minutes."

Di sat next to them and stared out at the lake for a few moments. "Trixie, why did you ask Rob about the bike?" she asked then, looking up at their golden-haired friend. The others looked at Trixie too, all curious.

"When the boys quit fighting, Rob rubbed his eyes, and one of them looked blue for a second. The mysterious guy on the bike has blue eyes. And Rob has a small black sports car, too. Brian and I saw it leaving his driveway yesterday," she said somberly.

"How could his eyes change color?" Di asked, confused.

"Colored contacts." Brian's voice was grim.

"And a black car ran Honey and I off the road after the funeral," Dan said, swearing under his breath. "But we can't prove that he's behind anything, can we?"

Trixie gave him a humorless smile. "We need a plan to catch him doing something, something we can use to get him away from here."


	12. Taking Responsibility

I do not own Trixie Belden.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Twelve: Taking Responsibility

Twenty minutes later, the Bob-Whites had gathered in the Wheeler's large living room. There had been no sign of Mrs. Greer, and they couldn't very well meet in the club house. Honey sat on the loveseat with Dan, and he kept one eye on her, his dark eyes filled with concern. He couldn't believe she'd been in mortal danger only a half-hour before, or that he'd come close to losing her. _I won't let that happen again_, he thought, and reached out to touch her hand, giving it a gentle pat. She attempted a smile for him, and he smiled back, hoping to reassure her.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Brian asked, his demeanor very subdued. He'd been more quiet than usual following the incident; Dan guessed it was because he'd helped Rob rather than Honey. It would take awhile for him to get over that.

"He really has blue eyes instead of brown," Di said, a frown on her pale face. "And he's a liar, too." Mart had his arm around her, and he gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"He has a motorcycle and small black sports car," Dan added, and felt Honey shiver against him. He moved closer to her, hoping his physical presence would soothe her.

"His house is super creepy," she chimed in, shuddering again. All the Bob-Whites looked at her, and she gave a small shrug. "I was over there yesterday."

"Why?" Trixie asked, unsettled. She and Jim were sitting close on the couch, their arms just touching, and he leaned into her for a moment, as if trying to ease her discomfort. From where Dan was, he thought it a good move. It was about time the redhead started making a few more moves on the pretty blonde.

Honey shifted restlessly on the loveseat, her face turned downward, her hands clasping and reclasping in her lap. Her hair, still a bit damp, hung limply around her shoulders, and she seemed very young and afraid. Dan, knowing his every move was being scrutinized by their friends, and Jim in particular, touched her shoulder, and he whispered, "Take your time. I know this is hard for you."

Honey looked up at him, and he saw the fear and unease in her eyes. She had very nearly died, and the aftereffects of that would be no easy things to get over. He wanted, desperately, to take them away. Honey nodded, a small thing that barely required movement, and spoke, without looking at the others.

"Jim and I had gotten into an argument, and I was outside, in the driveway. Rob pulled up and invited me over." She paused, shaking her head. "I went with him."

"But he could've hurt you," Di said, sitting forward. "Why did you go?"

Honey gave a helpless shake of her head. "I was upset, and he was being so nice." Her voice was very small and shaky, and Dan took her left hand in both of his, not caring what the others thought. He had to comfort her, in any way he could. The need to make her feel safe, protected, filled him to the brim.

"And his house was weird?" Trixie prompted quietly.

"It was. There's a bunch of knives all over the kitchen – he told me his dad is a fan of the eighties slasher movies. And in the living room are all these photos and pictures of famous murder victims, like the girls Jack the Ripper killed. The walls..." She trailed off, a strange look passing through her hazel eyes.

"Honey? You okay?" Jim asked, his eyes slitting in concern.

"I'm fine. The walls were..." She shook her head as if to clear it and suddenly got up, pulling Dan with her when he didn't let go. But she jerked away, and ran toward the front door, opening it and bolting outside. Dan sprinted after her, hearing the others running behind him. Honey ran to the gate house, stopping at the locked door and trying the door handle.

"Honey, what's going on?" Dan asked softly after he caught up to her.

"Can you open the door? Please?" She was staring at it, her face white.

"I don't think you should go in there," he told her, wondering why on earth she would want to. "Nothing's been cleaned up – it will only upset you," he added, when she turned to look up at him.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Brian asked. He watched her with great concern, and Dan found himself tensing up and forcing himself to relax. Honey wasn't his alone. Not yet.

"What color did they use? On the wall?" she asked, giving them both searching looks.

"Red," Dan said. Brian confirmed that with a nod. The others crowded around them, and Dan could see Honey starting to sway a little bit from the exertion of her mad dash. He reached for her, drawing her to his side. "The paint on the front wall is red, Honey."

She looked around at all of them, fear widening her pretty eyes. "So are Rob's living room walls," she whispered.

* * *

"You've blown your cover." Mrs. Susan Greer stared at her twin sons, disgust in her voice.

"Not me," Sam cut in, glaring at his brother. "I have done my part. Rob is the weak link."

Rob resisted the urge to shudder. He wasn't going to show any fear of his mother and brother, no matter how frightening they could be when pushed. "I know I behaved irrationally, Mother. I should have helped Honey instead of feigning my own drowning." Yet how intense his pleasure had been, watching her struggle in the beautiful blue of the lake. She had been magnificent. Gorgeous.

Susan tapped her foot. "Yes, you screwed up. And because of that, I suppose her little sleuthing friend will be on to you. We have no choice but to conduct the extraction tonight."

Rob shook his head. "So soon? They will all be very suspicious, and overprotective of her now." And he wasn't ready. Once Honey had been brought here, into their lair of pain and torment, it was finished for him. Sam would take over.

"Not any more than they have been. And I simply despise the girl. Too polite. Too perfect." Susan swore, making her sons smile despite the seriousness of their situation. She would put any Marine to shame. "Yes, it has to be tonight. Matthew has to suffer for everything he's ever done." She stomped her foot, her agitation clouding her eyes.

"Now, Mother, we all know you are too good for Matthew Wheeler. It's a blessing he took up with that trollop Madeleine," Sam soothed, his voice soft and persuasive. "And we will make him suffer. _I_ will make him suffer. Honey will be hurting in every way imaginable."

And Sam had a good imagination. Rob shuddered. "Mother, please. This is too soon."

She stepped toward him, regal and overbearing. "If you had not gone off our plan, it would not be necessary. Sam set the trap perfectly, and none of those bothersome children were any the wiser. It is _your_ fault, Robert. All your fault," she said, and quick as a cobra, struck him across the face. "We do this tonight."

Rob moved away from her, knowing better than to touch his abused cheek. It would only draw more ire from her. He saw Sam smile; any pain Rob had to endure made him all the happier. But he couldn't fault Sam for it. It was simply the way his twin was wired.

"How, Mother?" Sam asked, his wide blue eyes, so lustrous and full of evil ingenuity, pinned on her handsome face.

Susan folded her hands together. "I have some sleeping medication. Though I know she has no use for me, she will follow my orders. At least that much good has been instilled in her. After she has fallen asleep, I will have you, Robert, bring her here. Samuel, you will begin immediately. There is nothing taboo. Do whatever you like to her, but do not kill her. Yet."

Sam grinned, an odd semblance of a real smile. "Very well, Mother."

Rob's stomach tightened, but he knew better than to object. They would simply get rid of him and go on with the plan. He had to accept that lovely Honey's time had come.

* * *

"But Sergeant, can't you at least run a background check on him?" Trixie asked, determination lending her voice strength. "He was going to let Honey drown!" She glanced at her best friend, who was currently ensconced in Dan's hold and looking sick to her stomach.

Sergeant Molinson sighed. "You have no concrete proof of that, Belden." He held up both hands to ward off the protests of the others. "Honey is fine. You have no other proof that Mr. Mason is trying to hurt her. And," he paused to eye each of them, "the spare key to your club house came back clean. No prints. You have no case." He sat back in his chair, looking pleased with himself.

Trixie wanted to get right in his face and scream, but she held in that impulse. What she needed to do was stay calm, show the sergeant she was maturing. It wasn't easy, because she was totally convinced Rob was the one behind the death threat. Of course, now, with no real evidence, the police believed it had been a stupid prank. That's what they'd told the Wheelers, according to Jim.

"Sir, we really feel Rob Mason is a serious threat to Honey," Dan said, a grid of steel in his deep voice. "There has to be _something_ you can do, to at least give her some sense of peace."

Trixie tried not to smile, but she had the feeling Molinson wouldn't disregard Dan the way he did the rest of them. Dan had done some ride-alongs with the Sleepyside Police over the last year, and had shown a very real interest in becoming a police officer. He'd also participated in, and won, the local driving challenge they sponsored every April.

Molinson leaned forward and set his hands down on the desk. "I don't think Mason is a suspect of any kind, but I will send a squad car around every hour or so to check out the Manor House."

They wouldn't get anything else out of him, Trixie knew, so they thanked him and left the station. Dan walked close to Honey, and Trixie felt a small jab of anger. Honey was supposed to be with Brian. But the anger wasn't justified; if Brian wasn't going to do anything about it, she wouldn't either. And, she had to admit, Honey seemed happy with Dan, and vice versa. _They do make a nice-looking couple, I guess._

"So what do we do now?" Di asked, her violet eyes wide and showing her concern. "If Rob is after Honey, how can we stop him?"

"We catch him." Trixie stood with her hands on her hips, her blue eyes sparking. "We need to get into his house and look around for clues."

"I veto that," Jim said immediately, his voice cool. "Who knows what trouble we'd get into over there." At Trixie's continuing determined look, he added, "I mean it, Trix."

"But how do we catch him then?" Trixie asked, trying not to blow up on him, like she was wont to do most times when they disagreed.

"Get him to talk," Dan said. "At some point, something will slip. He told Trixie he had a motorcycle, right? And if he thinks the cops are on to him, he'll probably crack right open." He had slipped his right arm around Honey's slender shoulders and was holding her firmly to him, leaving no doubts as to his intentions towards her.

"So what, we just invite him over for dinner?" Brian asked, his voice full of sarcasm. Dan shot him a quick dirty look.

"Let's not fight," Trixie said. She glanced down the street. "Maybe we should eat and then try to figure this out." Though, of course, she was still in favor of going to the Mason house and snooping for clues there.

"Sounds simply marvelous to me." Mart patted his flat stomach. "I require more sustenance so I may participate in our plan to catch Rob."

"You and your stomach," Jim said, groaning. "Alright gang, let's go." They headed to the Jetta and Caprice, Di riding with the Belden boys while Trixie and Dan went with Jim and Honey. Wimpy's was quiet when they arrived, and it didn't take long to order. They ate quietly, no one ready to talk about what should be done.

When it looked like most of them were done, Trixie said, "Okay. We need a plan, guys. None of us trust Rob. And I for one am not going to sit around." She looked at Honey, not liking the paleness of her skin or the fear flickering in and out of her eyes. Her friend should not be afraid for her life.

"I think Dan was on to something," Jim said. "If we could get Rob to talk—"

"I don't believe that would work," Mart said, cutting him off. "Rob probably realizes his mistake. He'll be unlikely to trust any of us, either."

"Mart's right. We need to be more proactive," Brian said. He sat across from Dan and Honey, and his dark eyes stayed locked on her. "Talking won't help."

"Oh really." Dan leaned forward. "So what's your big plan?" The animosity crackled in his voice.

"Something that actually involves trying to catch this guy before he hurts Honey again," Brian shot back, anger harshening his tone.

Jim rapped his knuckles on the table's formica top. "Alright, enough you two. This isn't helping." He nodded toward his sister, who was staring at her hands and blushing. Both boys abruptly stopped their bickering.

Honey's cell rang, and she pulled it from her pocket, frowning at the CID. "Hello? No, we're eating—Oh. Well, I—Okay. Yes." She bit her lip as she ended the call and looked at Jim. "I need to go home. Mrs. Greer needs me for something."

"Why?" Trixie asked. Jim had told her about the new housekeeper; Susan Greer sounded pretty horrible.

Honey shrugged. "She didn't say, but she was upset. Maybe something happened with the staff." She got up and added, "Jim, can you please drive me back?"

He was about to answer, when Dan got out of his chair. "I can take her." Jim nodded and tossed him the keys, and Trixie could see Brian tense. But she didn't think he had the right this time to be angry; he could've offered to drive Honey back, too.

"We'll see you later," Honey said, and she seemed so small, so forlorn, that Trixie wished there was something she could do to cheer her up. Dan took Honey's left hand and squeezed it, and they left the restaurant.

"Okay, so how do we catch Rob?" she asked, hoping to get things back on track. She didn't want Brian stewing about Honey and Dan being alone. They all leaned in together, conspiratorially, and began to talk.

* * *

Honey sat quietly next to Dan as he drove the Jetta back toward the Manor House at a fast pace. She felt shy around him all of a sudden, and thought maybe it was because he'd rescued her earlier that day. Realizing she hadn't thanked him, she cleared her throat delicately. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" He immediately glanced at her.

"Thank you for saving me today," she whispered, not able to talk louder than that. He reached out to gently touch her cheek, and she turned her eyes to his.

"You're welcome. I wasn't leaving that water without you," he said. His tone was tenderly fierce.

"How did you do it?"

He turned his eyes back to the road. "I used my knife. "

"Oh." She wanted to say more, felt she should say more, but nothing else came to mind. Remembering her earlier fight in the water only caused her to shudder, and she didn't want to think about it. Her thoughts turned to Susan Greer, and she frowned. What on earth could the new housekeeper need now?

"Hey, it'll be alright," Dan said. "With the housekeeper, I mean."

"I know. I just wish..." She gave a small sigh. "She freaks me out."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time," he quickly reassured her. They pulled into the driveway and he parked next to the wide porch. "Try not to worry, okay? I'm sure it's nothing big."

"I hope so." She smiled at him and they got out of the car, Dan going to stand next to her, a ready smile on his face. Together, they started into the Manor House, and Honey sincerely hoped that it really wasn't anything big.


	13. And So It Begins

I do not own Trixie Belden and Co. I'm pretty sure Random House does.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter 13: And So It Begins

It was clear that Mrs. Greer had not planned on Honey being accompanied. Her eyes slitted the second she saw Dan, so he shrugged at her and lifted his chin. He was welcome here anytime, and no new uptight housekeeper was going to tell him differently. Honey stopped, eying Mrs. Greer with a nervous expression. "You said you needed to speak with me?" she said, a tremor in her voice.

"You, yes. Not him. You don't need to be here," Mrs. Greer said, pointing at Dan.

"Well, here I am. I'm not leaving," he told her, forcing a smile to his face. He wanted to make things easier for Honey, but he wasn't leaving her with that old viper. No way.

"Mrs. Greer, please. What did you want to talk about?" Honey said, stepping deliberately in front of Dan. He had to smile; she was protecting him? He had to admit, he liked that.

"Well, come have a seat. I'll get us something to drink." She nodded at the loveseat and hurried into the kitchen.

Honey's shoulders slumped and she walked over to the loveseat, plopping down hard without her usual aplomb. Dan followed suit, but couldn't get comfortable. He was on edge, and contributed it to not knowing what the older woman wanted from Honey. The air conditioning was on; the cool air was welcome against his face and bare arms, but he saw Honey shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, looking around for a throw to give her.

"No, just nervous," Honey said in a low voice. From behind them, they heard Mrs. Greer's voice rise for a moment and then fall again, her words muffled by the kitchen door.

"Don't be. I'm sure it's nothing bad," he said, trying to reassure her. But he wasn't able to shake the sense of foreboding that was stealing over him. Something was coming.

"Here we are." Mrs. Greer stepped out of the kitchen with three glasses of iced tea on a platter. She tried to hand one to Honey, but she simply stared at the glass, her eyes far away.

"Honey." Dan took the glass for her and put it in her hands, jolting her from her personal reverie.

"Oh. Thank you," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"You okay?" Dan whispered, concerned by her lapse of awareness. That wasn't like her.

"Yes, dear, are you alright? You do like iced tea, don't you?" Mrs. Greer had settled down in the closest chair after handing Dan his own glass. Dan glanced at her, surprised by the shift in mood and voice. She was watching Honey with rapt attention. A warning sense went off in his head, and he reached over to take Honey's glass from her. She gave him a startled look.

"Dan?"

"Young man, let the poor girl have her tea," Mrs. Greer directed.

"She likes Coke better. I'll get her one," he told her. Then he leaned over and whispered to Honey, "Don't drink the tea. I don't trust her." He pulled back and looked into her pretty eyes. Honey gave a quick nod.

"Well, I should think she could drink the tea. There's nothing wrong with it," Mrs. Greer insisted, her voice sharp.

"What did you want to talk about?" Honey asked, sitting forward. "You said it was urgent." She folded her hands in her lap and looked expectantly at the other woman. Dan hurried into the kitchen and grabbed two Cokes from the stainless steel fridge. The living room was quiet when he returned, both Honey and Mrs. Greer looking at one another. He handed Honey a Coke and sat next to her, his arm rubbing against hers. The charge he felt was immediate and deep. Honey jumped and he hoped she'd felt it, too.

"I know I'm not Ms. Trask, Madeleine, but your parents hired me to run this place. You will learn to respect and obey me," Mrs. Greer said, her tone haughty. Honey started to speak but was cut off. "No. I'm not finished. I would've thought you would at least give me a chance to prove myself. Yet you show no deference to me as the housekeeper, which I know you did for Margaret. She used to email me to tell me how wonderful you were. What a joke that has become."

Honey's indignant gasp covered Dan's choke on his pop. He set the can down with a thump and said, "That's not fair. Ms. Trask meant a lot to Honey. She did to all of us. Her accident has been hard to deal with. And let's face it, you're not exactly Ms. Personality, either." Honey shot him a look of shock mixed with a healthy dose of gratitude.

Mrs. Greer slammed her glass of tea onto the coffee table. "Mr. Mangan, get out. Get out right now!"

"No." There was absolutely no way he was leaving Honey alone. Not when he was starting to suspect the woman had it in for her. "I'm just telling the truth. It's your fault if you don't like it," he added, heaping insult on injury. Mrs. Greer's face turned red.

"Madeleine, go to your room. This instant!" she thundered, making Honey jump. She got up but Dan took her hand as he too got to his feet and stood protectively next to her.

"She doesn't have to," he said, desperately trying to maintain control of his Irish temper. He hadn't expected anything like this, but his instincts screamed at him to protect Honey. From what, he wasn't sure, but his instincts were never wrong. She wasn't going anywhere without him.

Mrs. Greer suddenly relaxed. She smiled. "My, this has all gotten out of hand, hasn't it? Let's go into the kitchen and have a snack and talk some more," she said, her voice fake and bright. Dan's eyes narrowed and he gave Honey's hand a gentle tug.

"No thanks," he said and started toward the front door. But the door unexpectedly opened, and Rob Mason stepped in, a .357 in his right hand.

"Oh, I think you should reconsider," Mrs. Greer said. Dan glanced at her and saw venom in her eyes. "Come along, Mr. Mangan. You wouldn't want Madeleine hurt, would you?"

_No. Anything but that._ He took a slow breath to calm himself. A quick look at Honey showed how frightened she'd become in the last five seconds. _Come on, man. Talk to her. _He turned to her, taking her fine chin in his left hand. "It's going to be okay. I'm here," he told her softly. She nodded, but the fear in her eyes didn't dissipate.

"Get in the kitchen," Rob snarled from behind Dan, and poked him with the barrel of the gun. "Go on."

"Don't push me," Dan growled and started for the kitchen, keeping Honey in front of him and away from Rob. Mrs. Greer had gone ahead of them into the kitchen, and he kept a hand on Honey's shoulder as he pushed the door open for her. Mrs. Greer was waiting by the back door, and Dan knew in one terrible instant what would happen.

They were going to take Honey.

* * *

The door to Wimpy's banged open and Spider Webster strode in and headed straight for the Bob-Whites. Jim saw the tense set to the police officer's shoulders and his stomach dropped. Something was wrong. Spider slid into the chair Dan had recently vacated and motioned for them all to lean in. Trixie's soft curls bounced against Jim's cheek for a second, tantalizing with their sweet vanilla scent, and he lost focus for a moment until Trixie elbowed him.

"So Officer Jackson just radioed me and said he saw that Mason kid lurking around the side of your house," Spider said to Jim. "Jackson said he wasn't doing anything, but he was there."

Jim growled something unintelligible beneath his breath. "Was my Jetta there by any chance?"

"He didn't say." Spider eyed the group. All of them, one at a time. "You all believe Mason is after Honey?" All five heads nodded quickly. "You all really believe he broke into the gate house and trashed it? Wrote that ugly threat on the wall?" Five more quick nods.

"And he would've let Honey drown, too," Trixie added with an angry nod of her head.

"Drown? When?" Spider's eyes drilled into her.

"This afternoon. Honey got caught up underwater in a net. Dan cut her loose," Jim said, feeling an echo of panic from earlier that day. It had been torture to watch his younger sister struggle for her life. He was forever in Dan's debt for saving her.

Spider's eyes glowered like hot coals. "Did Mason put the net around her?"

They all looked at one another. "No," Jim said finally. "Honey said she just got tangled up in it."

"Yeah, but where did the net come from? We don't use nets to fish. How do we know he didn't do it?" Trixie asked. "I mean, he pretended to be drowning, remember? Maybe he did that to cover up what he did to Honey."

Jim stiffened as he considered that possibility. If Rob _had_ put the net around Honey, then wouldn't that be attempted murder? He asked Spider, and the police officer shrugged.

"I'm not saying it couldn't be, but he probably knew you guys would come to her rescue. I'm not sure he would risk being caught. And no one, not even Honey, it sounds like, can pin it on him," Spider said, frowning. "I think I'll head over to your house, Jim, and check things out. If the Mason kid's still there, I'll talk to him."

"We might as well go too," Jim said.

"Yeah, this is getting us nowhere," Brian added darkly. Jim gave him a sympathetic look. It was pretty clear that the eldest Belden was losing Honey to Dan. Still, Jim liked and respected Dan, and he wanted his sister to be happy. If Dan could do that for her, he was fine with it.

"Follow me, but if Mason is still there, let me do _all_ the talking," Spider said, shooting a hard look at Trixie. She blushed and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They headed out to Brian's Caprice, and Jim wasn't sure if he should hope Rob was there or not. _Well, if he's still there, Spider can talk to him. And I can give him my two cents, too._ No matter what Spider said, Honey was _his_ sister to take care. He'd let Rob know to not ever come back around her again.

* * *

Mrs. Greer smiled at Dan and Honey, and said, "Isn't this nice. My son has come to visit. He has a thing for you, Madeleine."

Honey threw a terrified look toward Rob before giving the older woman her attention. "Your son?" She felt Dan squeeze her right shoulder and took some small comfort in that. She trusted him, and knew he would do everything he could to protect her.

"My son, by my first husband. I go by my second married name," Mrs. Greer said. "Now, this won't be hard if you obey me. You're going to come with me and—"

"No, she's not," Dan broke in, a growl in his voice. He moved to stand beside Honey.

"Shut up," Rob sneered.

Mrs. Greer moved a little closer to Honey. "Yes, you will, Madeleine, because if you don't come willingly, we'll have to do something to your friend. And I'm sure you don't want that."

Honey swallowed hard, trying to think of something to distract her. "Where is the rest of the staff?" she asked, realizing no one else seemed to be about the big house.

"I dismissed them for the rest of the day." Mrs. Greer nodded at Rob, and he moved around in front of them, the gun pointed at Dan. "Now, my dear, this gun has a silencer on it. No one will hear it when my son shoots your friend. Is that what you want?"

Rob cocked the gun, propelling Honey into action. She could _not_ let Dan be hurt because of her. He had saved her life earlier that day; now was her chance to return the favor. She stepped in front of him, keeping her chin up. Her heart was pounding and her stomach heaving, but she wasn't giving in to her fear. Dan needed her now.

"Honey, no," Dan protested and turned her to face him. There was panic in his dark eyes, and something else Honey could only guess at. "Don't go with them. They're bluffing. You don't have to do this," he said, his tone pleading.

"They'll hurt you if I don't," she whispered, completely convinced that they would carry out on their threat to his life. "I can't let them do that." She stretched up and softly kissed his cheek before whirling around to face their captors. "If I go with you, you have to promise not to hurt him."

Mrs. Greer nodded. "No foul play. Madeleine, come here. Rob, tie Mr. Mangan up."

Rob started over to the counter, where Honey saw an expanse of rope. She shuddered as he picked it up and turned to Dan. "Sit down, Mangan." His tone was haughty.

Dan's eyes were thin black slits. He pointed at Honey. "Why are you after her? She's never done anything to either of you."

Mrs. Greer grabbed Honey's arm and wrenched it, causing Honey to cry out. Dan immediately swept forward, but Mrs. Greer pulled a gun from the side pocket of her voluminous skirt and pressed it to Honey's temple. "You'd better think twice, Mr. Mangan. You wouldn't want Madeleine to suffer, would you?"

Dan stopped and Honey could see how angry and helpless he felt. She could commiserate. What could they do with two guns in the room?

"Sit down," Rob ordered, shoving Dan toward a chair. Dan did as told, but the rage burned in his eyes. Rob was quick about tying him, but precise. Honey saw Dan wince once, though he maintained a poker face, and she was suddenly furious at Rob for hurting him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," she said, her voice cold and hard. It was a voice she'd never used before.

"My mother promised you that, not me," Rob retorted.

Mrs. Greer jerked Honey toward the back door. "Come along, Rob. I'm sure he's tied tight enough, and Honey has a date with Sam."

"Sam?" Honey's voice was starting to tremble. All the bravado of ten seconds ago was gone. She tried to pull away, but Rob put his gun to Dan's chest.

"Go ahead, Honey. Struggle. It's no problem for us, but Dan might not like the consequences," he said, a smirk on his face.

Honey stopped. Her legs suddenly felt weak, like she couldn't stay upright any longer. She knew she had to, though. Dan's life depended on her being able to do what Mrs. Greer said. Her heart pounded so hard it hurt and she wished she could close her eyes and make this all go away. Mrs. Greer tightened her grip on her arm and hauled her to the door.

"Honey." Dan was sitting perfectly still, his eyes trained on her pale face. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise," he told her. There was a finality to his steely voice that she found comforting. Somehow, she believed him.

"I know," she said fervently, hoping he'd understand how she felt. Mrs. Greer pulled her out the door. Rob soon followed and they took her to a waiting black SUV. Rob opened the back left door and threw her in, climbing in beside her. Honey scooted as far away from him as she could, but he reached out, grabbed her forearm, and yanked her back to him.

"Just relax, Honey. We're in control now. You're just along for the ride," he said and ran his hand along her cheek. Honey batted his hand away, angry and frightened.

"Don't touch me," she said, slapping at his hand when he tried to do it again.

"You're so spirited. Sam will love you," Rob said, approval in his voice and blue eyes.

"Who is Sam?" Honey wasn't sure she wanted to know, but keeping his train of thought away from her body was paramount. She couldn't bear to think of him trying to kiss her.

"My twin brother. He's special," Rob said, grinning. "Very, very special."

The SUV jerked and lurched as Mrs. Greer drove it down the lawn and onto Glen Road. She made a sharp right and drove about eighty feet, then pulled off the road to the left and into the trees, where there was a very faint, narrow trail. Honey tried to stay upright, but the bouncing made it nearly impossible. Rob took the opportunity to touch her face, her hair, and to Honey's horror, her chest. She shoved him away, but all he did was sway with the motion and smile at her.

Mrs. Greer finally stopped the SUV, and when Rob jerked Honey from it, she saw she was at the Mason's house. Bile crept up her throat and she swallowed hard, forcing it down. Rob gripped her arm and propelled her inside. They went down a long hall that ended at an elevator. Mrs. Greer was behind them, and she punched the down button. The door opened and Rob pulled Honey in, his mother squeezing in beside them. Honey could feel tears tickling at the backs of her eyes and bit her lip. Crying just wasn't an option. She knew Trixie would be cool and collected, even if she didn't feel that way, and that's how she needed to be, too.

The elevator ride was short and they stepped out into a huge basement, its walls and floor painted blood red. A boy stood next to an operating table, an expectant look on his handsome face. Rob led her over to him. "Honey, this is Sam. Sam, your newest patient," he said, and let go of her. Honey didn't want to look at Sam. She feared what might be in his eyes.

"So this is Matthew and Madeleine's offspring. How pleasantly revolting," Sam said. There was no inflection in his voice. It was just cold and dead.

Honey's head jerked up. "How do you know my parents? And what do you want with me?" She was proud of herself for being able to speak around the terror filling her.

Sam looked her over from head to toe. "She doesn't look strong. I suspect she won't last long, Mother." He sounded disappointed.

"She's stronger than she looks," Rob said. "You should've seen her struggle under water this afternoon. She was magnificent."

Honey shuddered and took a step backward. This angered Sam, and he lashed out, striking her across the face. Honey gasped, unwanted tears springing to her eyes. She had never, ever, in her life been treated like this.

"Now be a good girl and get on the table," Sam said, gesturing to the operating table. "I'd like to begin."

"No." She wasn't sure where the sudden courage came from, but it helped drive away the hurtful tears. Her cheek stung, but she suspected if she touched it, Sam would hit her again.

She was suddenly shoved forward and hit the edge of the table. Sucking in a deep breath, she started to straighten up only to have her face thrust hard into the mattress on the bed. Struggling for air for a second time that day, an image of Dan popped into her mind, and she concentrated on it. Dan had told her everything would be okay. She had to believe him. He'd always been there for her, and she knew he would be now, too. She quit struggling, and was immediately hauled upward and thrown onto the bed. She turned onto her back and stared at the two boys.

Sam leaned over her and smiled. "And so it begins, Madeleine. So it begins."


	14. End Her Suffering

I do not own Trixie Belden, or her fabulous companions.

I apologize for the extremely long delay in continuing this story. Summer was, as always, hectic for me. But from here on out, I promise to get this thing updated in a timely manner.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter 14: End Her Suffering

Dan yanked and pulled at the rope binding him. _Can't believe this happened! I swear, if that idiot Mason lays a hand on her..._he couldn't complete the thought. He jerked hard at the rope again and felt it give, just a little. _Yeah, that's it. Come on...give!_ Another violent tug and the rope loosened enough for him to pull an arm through, and he quickly freed himself, tossing the rope to the floor. His wrists and arms ached, but he ignored the throb of pain. He needed to find Honey.

Running through the house, he rushed out into the driveway in time to see a police car pull into the drive, followed by a second one. And right behind them was Brian's Caprice.

Spider Webster got out of the second car and approached him. "Dan? Is Honey here?"

Dan shook his head. "No. She was taken by the house keeper and Rob Mason," he said.

"What?" Brian had sprinted up to them, followed by the rest of the Bob-Whites. "Why would the house keeper do that?"

"Because she's Rob's mom. She's been after Honey this whole time." Dan pushed past Spider. "I'm going to get Honey back."

"Wait." Spider grabbed his arm. "Do you know where they took her?"

Officer Jackson, who had first called Spider, came up beside him. "There're tire marks coming out onto the road from the front lawn – it looks like the car turned right, toward town."

"But we didn't pass any cars," Trixie cut in. Her eyes were narrowed, full of flint.

"They could've turned off," Mart said. He was grim, grimmer than Dan had seen him in a long time. But this was a terrible situation. Honey was completely alone with a pair of psychopaths.

"Do any of you know what they drive?" Spider asked.

"A small black sports car," Jim said.

"And a motorcycle," Mart added.

"But Mrs. Greer had a black Land Rover," Trixie said, troubled. "Who knows where she could go with that."

Dan listened half-heartedly as the small group conversed. He glanced across the road, his dark eyes glowering as he remembered what Honey had told him about the Mason's house. _They have all those weird murder pictures, and a bunch of knives in the kitchen. Maybe that's where they took her. It's so close._ The more he thought about it, the more his instincts told him he was right. Without voicing his opinion, he began heading down the driveway at a run. His truck was here, but boxed in with the two cop cars and the Caprice, and he wasn't wasting time to move them. Not when Honey had been missing for twenty minutes.

"Dan!"

He heard Jim yell at him, but didn't stop. Nothing would stop him until he had Honey in his arms again.

* * *

Honey had been strapped down, but Sam hadn't gagged her. He'd said he liked hearing the screams. Determined not to let out a peep, Honey cringed as he picked up a long, thin knife and showed it to her.

"My personal favorite," he said and brushed the blade across her neck. "Ah, it would be so easy. But first, I have to make you bleed. You have to suffer."

"Why?" The question was little more than a breath, and Honey bit her lip at the spark of anger in Sam's eyes.

"You don't know the story?" He turned to Mrs. Greer. "She doesn't know?"

Mrs. Greer stepped forward. "It didn't come up." She looked down at Honey, a sneer curling her lip. "Your father should never have married your mother, Madeleine. He was supposed to be mine."

Honey swallowed hard. "I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't." Susan Greer sighed. "I was in desperate love with your father. It was a long time ago – it's why he didn't recognize me. I've changed my appearance so I could find him and take him back. He's become quite the suave businessman, and getting close to him hasn't been easy. But I found a way. He needs someone to run his house, because that trollop you call your mother is worthless."

Honey tried to digest what she was hearing. She knew if she could keep them talking, she had more of a chance at staying unharmed. A horrible, sickening thought occurred to her. "You had Ms. Trask run off the road?"

Rob smiled at her. "I had that honor, beautiful. You should have seen how hard she hit that tree! It was magnificent. Much better than a movie."

Honey felt the vomit coming and somehow found the will power to choke it back down. _Trixie was right. Ms. Trask was murdered._ Tears that had been hovering at the surface now fell down her pale cheeks in torrents.

"Oh, now, see, you've made her cry," Sam said, disgusted. "I hate that." He slid the blade down Honey's arm, drawing a thin line of scarlet. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say a word.

"I told you she was tough." Rob smiled, as if proud of her.

"I have other things." Sam set the knife down and picked up a bottle of water.

"Oh please. She already survived a near-drowning today," Rob scoffed. "That isn't going to scare her."

"Yes, but she has no one here to save her, does she?" Sam unscrewed the cap and held the bottle over Honey's teary face. "I wouldn't imagine this will feel good." He grabbed Honey by the hair and pushed the opening of the water bottle into her mouth. The water sloshed down her throat at an alarming rate, causing her to choke. Panic immediately set in, and she tried to breathe, but Rob came around the bed and leaned over her, holding her nose closed, shutting down her only airway.

"Don't kill her yet," Susan Greer said, and Rob let go of Honey's nose while Sam pulled away the water. Susan stepped closer and stared down at Honey. "You are a very pretty young woman, Madeleine. It's such a shame."

Honey got past the coughing, though her throat burned. She trembled when Sam touched her cheek. "How long are we planning to keep her, Mother?"

Susan pursed her lips, considering the slim girl. "I'd personally like to make her suffer a very long time, but people will be looking for her. I suppose we should dispose of her now."

Honey shuddered. _Dispose of me? But no one has come for me yet!_ She knew, without a doubt, that someone would. Dan wouldn't let her down, and neither would the others. "They'll find me soon," she said. "You know they will." Her heart was pounding, and she hoped her captors would decide to free her.

Susan smiled. "They won't find you, Madeleine." She gestured toward the elevator. "Sam, conduct your finale. Rob and I will make sure no one interrupts you."

"Goodbye, beautiful," Rob said, and Honey thought she heard some regret in his voice.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered. "Please, Rob. Don't do this." She sniffled, and for a second thought that he might try to help her, but the moment passed, and he leaned down and smiled at her.

"Sorry, princess, but this has to be done. Be brave," he said, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Then he nodded at Sam. "Carry on, bro."

Sam watched them go before looking down at Honey. "Are you prepared, Madeleine? We shall finish now." He picked up a steel pipe and studied it. "This should be sufficient." He held it to her neck, scowling when she began struggling and crying out for help. "You can't stop the inevitable, so you may as well stop."

Honey shuddered and screamed as Sam pressed the pipe hard against her throat, cutting off her air. _Dan, please, oh please, help me! Jim, Brian...help._

* * *

The group caught Dan before he could enter the Mason's house, and Brian could tell he wasn't happy. Spider wanted the Bob-Whites to stay outside, but that wasn't going to happen. Brian stood next to Jim and Trixie, and stared at the oddly-shaped house before them. The Mason house was the definition of weird.

"Then that's settled." Spider put away his cell phone. "I've got Molinson and the others coming. We'll wait until—"

"No." Dan glared at him. "If we wait, Honey could be horribly hurt or worse. We have to go in there right now."

"He's right," Jim said, and the chill in his voice made Trixie shiver. "If Honey's here, we have to find her."

Spider and Jackson exchanged a pointed look. "Jackson and I will go in. Under _no_ circumstances are _any_ of you to follow us. Understood?" Spider said, his tone matching Jim's. "We don't know who's in there or what's happening, and I won't be responsible for all of you."

Brian's eyes narrowed to slits. How many times had he and the other boys rescued Honey and Trixie from danger? And they hadn't needed permission from any cops. He touched Jim's shoulder, and the big redhead glanced quickly at him. And in that one look, Brian knew it was settled.

They were going in.

The two cops drew their guns and went to the front door. Spider opened it and stuck his head in, then waved Jackson forward. The door closed without noise behind them, and Jim cleared his throat and looked at the other three boys.

"We're going in. Dan, you and Mart see if you can find a way in through the back. Brian, you and I are going in after Officer Jackson and Spider. Give the signal when you find Honey." There was no need to ask what signal to use.

"We're not staying out here," Trixie said, crossing her arms over her chest. She fixed her determined blue eyes on Jim. He shook his head.

"No. And don't follow us in. We don't need to be worrying about you two," he said. Dan and Mart had already gone around the back of the house, and Brian was anxious to get going as well.

"Jim's right, Trix. You and Di stay put," he ordered, and ignoring her indignant gasp, followed Jim into the house. He was sure Trixie wouldn't listen, but she wasn't the one in danger. Honey was, and he needed to concentrate on her. The house was quiet; Brian glanced into the kitchen and his eyes narrowed at the expanse of knives that cluttered the room.

_These people are seriously sick_. He followed Jim into the living room, and both of them stared at the grotesqueness on the walls. "This is seriously disturbed decorating," he murmured.

"Yes, it might appear to you two that way."

Brian and Jim spun around to see Rob Mason smirking at them. He stood in a deceptively casual stance, but the boys weren't fooled. "What, nothing to say?"

"Where is she?" Jim ground out, taking a step closer to him.

"Who?"

Jim's eyes flashed, and his body tensed. "Don't play games, Mason. Tell us where she is!"

"Hmm. Perhaps you mean Honey? Well, she's undergoing some very intensive...therapy," Rob said, smiling. "Although by this point she should be dead. So, I need to be on my way."

Before Rob could take another step, Brian reacted. He crossed the few feet in between them in a headlong lunge, grabbing Rob and throwing him down. Rob threw up his hands and Brian saw the glint of metal in his right hand. But before Rob could use it, Jim had grabbed the knife and flung it away. Rob roared in anger and made to push Brian away. But Brian hit him with a sharp right cross that brought blood spurting from Rob's nose and gushing from his mouth. He worked Rob over in a cold, detached manner, almost as if he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Brian. Brian, stop. Stop!" Jim yelled, finally dragging his best friend off the nearly-unconscious boy.

"Let go of me." Brian shook Jim's restraining hand off, but he seemed to come back to himself. He was breathing hard, and realized his fists hurt.

"You're a psycho," Rob wheezed. Blood ran down his face, and he cowered when Brian feinted at him.

"That's what I thought." Brian got to his feet. "Where is Honey?" He leaned down menacingly over his fallen opponent.

"Why should I tell you?" Rob sneered, until Jim put the heel of his shoe on his neck.

"Tell us," he commanded hotly.

Rob shoved his foot away. "Downstairs. The basement. But you're too late already."

The boys ran out of the room, but not before Brian gave Rob a good hard kick in the side. Jim winced at the sickening crack and started to say something, but Brian waved it off. They had no time for questions, and he didn't want to try and examine the reason for why he'd been beating so badly on Rob. His emotions had never before gotten the best of him.

The rounded a corner and saw Officer Jackson and Spider standing over two tranquilized Dobermans. Spider's pants were ripped and his right arm was bleeding. He glared at the boys as they came up to them.

"What did I tell you?" he said, cradling his arm.

Jim met his fierceness with his own. "You really can't expect me to answer that, Spider. She's my little sister."

Spider sighed. "We haven't found her yet."

"Rob said she's in the basement," Brian said.

Officer Jackson jerked his head down the hall. "I'm pretty sure I saw an elevator around the corner. That could lead to it."

"Then let's go." Spider wasn't saying anything else to Jim and Brian. He was positive the other Bob-Whites were inside as well. There was no sense in arguing. The four approached the elevator, which had been around the corner. As Jackson reached for the button to open it, the distinct cocking of a gun came from behind them, causing a chill in the air. Brian's heart rate spiked.

"Now, now, gentlemen. This is the end of the road for you," Susan Greer said, sneering at Brian when he glanced over his shoulder.

* * *

Dan looked at Mart as they rode the elevator down, wondering how his friend was holding up. Mart was pretty good in a fight, though Dan honestly wished he had Jim with him instead. Jim wouldn't hesitate to do something very unpleasant if it meant saving Honey. Dan wasn't so sure Mart would be able to do that, not even for a friend. He steadied himself. It'd been good luck that they'd found a way in through a window, and even greater fortune to have found the elevator. Somehow, they'd both known that's where Honey would be.

The door hissed open, revealing a scene that would torment both boys, but especially Dan, for a very long time. A boy they didn't know was leaning over an operating table, and they could see an arm strapped down and a mass of honey-blonde hair. Dan reacted without caution. He bolted across the room and hit the boy with all of his fear and fury and receding helplessness, throwing him across the table with so much force he slid off the other side.

Dan rushed around and attacked the boy, hitting him, pummeling him, until the boy ceased to move, and it still wasn't enough. Dan was able to rein himself in, though, when Mart gave a sharp whistle, splitting the cool air with its shattering intensity. He got to his feet and turned his eyes to the girl laying on the table, so still and so very pale.

"Is she...you know..." Mart stood on the other side of the table, his sky blue eyes huge in his white face. Every freckle on his nose stood out in stark contrast. He opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

Dan leaned over Honey and gently rested his fingers against her delicate but tortured throat. He closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears that swelled within them.


	15. Saving Their Own

I don't own Trixie Belden or her faithful companions.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter 15: Saving Their Own

Trixie waited about two minutes before starting inside the house. Di quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone. The hallways were forbidding, with the blood-red walls and black carpet, and the girls stayed close together. They passed the kitchen; Trixie felt Di shudder and wanted to say something reassuring, but nothing came to mind.

_Poor Honey, stuck here_, Trixie thought, paling beneath her freckles with each step down the long hallway. _But we'll find her._ They simply had to. Trixie couldn't think of a different option. A faint clicking sound came down the hall, and she jogged toward it, reacting on instincts honed by solving lots of mysteries. She knew that sound. She could barely hear Di behind her, but wasn't worried. Di wouldn't stray.

The scene that met the two girls chilled them both. Mrs. Greer was holding a gun, which she had pointed at Jim, Brian, Spider, and Officer Jackson. Trixie glanced back at Di; the pretty dark-haired girl stood staring, her delicate mouth hanging open. Trixie nudged her and Di snapped to attention, horror in her violet eyes. She started to speak but Trixie shushed her and motioned for her to go back the way they'd come.

"What do we do?" Di whispered once they'd moved a fair distance away.

"We have to distract her. If she looks away from the boys, even for a second, they can get a drop on her," Trixie said.

"What if she shoots at us?" Di demanded.

Trixie shrugged. "Duck." She ignored Di's squeal of protest and jogged back around the corner. "Hey!" she called out, her voice high and tense.

Susan Greer, startled, turned toward her, her finger slipping on the trigger. The gun went off as Brian and Jim both yelled. Trixie flung herself to the ground as Spider tackled Mrs. Greer, knocking the gun from her hand. Jim rushed to Trixie while Brian grabbed the gun.

"Trix? You okay?" Jim touched her shoulder, and she saw his wild concern for her in his eyes. She quickly nodded, wishing her heartbeats would settle back down.

"I'm okay." She glanced behind her. "Is Di back there? Is she alright?"

Jim looked around the corner. Di stood there, shaking, and he said gently, "It's okay now, Di. Come here."

She nodded and forced herself to move, going immediately to Trixie for more reassurance. Trixie hugged her and pointed at the older woman who was currently kneeling and being handcuffed. "See? I said everything would be okay."

"Trixie? Di? You two okay?" Brian's brown eyes were narrowed, and Trixie saw the temper rising in them. "You two could've gotten hurt."

Trixie scowled. "And you could be dead, Brian Belden. Don't lecture me."

Spider walked over to them. "Trixie, I appreciate what you two girls did, but it was very risky. Still, we have her apprehended now."

"But where's Honey?" Di asked, still trembling. She wasn't at all soothed by the fact that Susan Greer was now in police custody. "And where are Mart and Dan?"

"With Honey, hopefully." Spider looked at Trixie. "Did you two see anyone else up here?"

Trixie shook her head. "No." She looked up at Jim, who hadn't moved from her side. "You guys haven't found her yet?"

"Brian and I ran into Rob." Jim shared a meaningful look with his best friend. "He said she's in the basement. We were just headed there when—"

A shrill noise rent through the air, stilling everyone and Jim's quiet words. Trixie gasped and then shot forward, running toward the elevator. She'd know that whistle anywhere, and it meant that someone had found her best friend. _Oh please, please, let Honey be safe!_ Jim reached the door the same time she did, and he slammed the button to make it open. They shared an intense look as they waited, with Brian and Di hovering right behind them.

"Trixie, you and Di should stay here. It probably won't be pretty," Spider said, his voice irking Trixie. She started to speak, but Jim cut her off.

"Trix and Di are her best friends, Spider. We're _all_ going down there," he said, his tone full of authority. Trixie heard Spider sigh and mumble something beneath his breath about knowing Molinson's pain, but she ignored the barb as the elevator door finally opened.

They were finally going to see Honey, for better or for worse.

* * *

Dan looked up at Mart. "She's still breathing," he whispered, his voice rough with a thousand emotions. He'd seen plenty of brutality while running with the Cowhands, but never to a woman. He wanted to wake the other boy up and beat him again until he was lifeless as Honey looked.

"Thank God," Mart breathed. He touched Honey's arm, as if willing her to wake up.

The elevator door slid open, and both boys froze, hoping desperately it was their friends, and not the rest of the Mason family. Dan took a deep breath as Spider and the remaining Bob-Whites descended on them. "She's still alive," he hurried to say as they all reached the table. "But I think she's hurt pretty badly."

Spider stepped away to make a call, and Dan heard him mentioning how bad Honey looked, and needing immediate medical attention.

"What happened?" Jim asked, his voice dry and tight. He was clenching his fists and leaning up against the operating table.

Dan nodded toward the boy he'd put on the ground. "He was choking her, holding that metal pipe over there to her throat." The words stuck in his mouth. "I took him out." There was no need for further elaboration.

"I have an ambulance coming. Is she breathing okay? Is she conscious?" Spider asked, coming to stand next to Jim.

"I think she's breathing alright. But she's not conscious," Dan said quietly. He looked at Brian, who had yet to say anything. The eldest Belden was just staring at Honey, sorrow outlining his handsome face. "Brian? Can you do anything for her?" Dan asked softly. He almost hated asking the older boy, but it was for Honey.

Brian moved closer, nudging Mart out of the way. The blond stepped back and immediately enfolded Di into his strong arms, as if knowing she needed him. Brian gently touched Honey's throat, his eyes frosting over. "She's probably going to need careful monitoring to make sure she keeps breathing, and something warm to drink once she's awake, like tea," he said. "Wow, he really did a number on her." His voice trembled with pent-up rage.

Dan nodded, unable to speak. Honey lay so silent, so still, that he had to lean closer to make sure she was still breathing. Anger welled up within him, burning his very core, but he quashed it down, knowing it had no place right here.

Two policemen stepped off the elevator; one said they had Rob and Mrs. Greer in custody, and the other that the ambulance was there. Spider nodded. "Everyone, step back. They need to get Honey to the hospital ASAP," he directed. But it wasn't that easy to move away. Dan wanted to stay as close to Honey as he possibly could, and he knew the others all felt the same way.

The ambulance crew were soon there; they worked quickly and quietly, unstrapping Honey from the table and lifting her onto the gurney. When they wheeled her off to the elevator, Dan followed close, not wanting to be left behind again. Once they'd all made it back up to the main floor of the house, the group rushed outside, to where the men were loading the gurney into the rescue vehicle. Dan immediately began to climb in beside her, but was stopped by one of the medics.

"Sorry, but you can't ride with her," the older man said, giving an apologetic shake of his graying head.

Brian moved forward. "I've read a lot about strangling victims, and know what to do for them," he said, his voice dark with purpose. "I can help watch her."

The medic considered, and finally nodded. "Alright, you can go."

Dan's hands clenched into tight fists as Brian began climbing up into the vehicle. "Brian."

Brian looked back at him, worry and concern etched into his face. "Yeah?"

"Keep her safe," Dan said, hoping his anger at not being able to go himself wasn't too clear. He knew very well that Brian was the one with the medical know-how. It just burned that he was being forced to stay behind, again.

Brian nodded. "I will."

Then the driver closed the doors and the big machine lurched down the driveway and up the hill. Dan watched it until he could no longer see it, and turned to the other Bob-Whites. Di was standing quietly, a few stray tears leaking down her cheeks, and Mart was rubbing her back, his head bent close to hers. Trixie and Jim were talking softly, Jim's hand on the small of her back, his face a study of fear and certainty, as he tried to relieve Trixie's apprehensions.

"Dan."

He turned to Spider. "Yeah?"

"We'll need the Bob-Whites to come down to the station and give their accounts of what happened," the policeman said, glancing toward the others. "As soon as they can," he added, wiping an arm across his forehead.

Before Dan could say anything, there was a loud ruckus as Mrs. Greer and her two sons were escorted out of their house of horrors. Susan and the other boy said nothing, but Rob was putting up a fight, even with the injuries he'd sustained while fighting with Brian. He was bleeding from the mouth and holding his side. The other one was cradling his right arm. Dan's eyes slitted in fury, his muscles bunching in anticipation of putting the hurt on someone. Rob looked his way and sneered.

"Like what we did to your girlfriend?" he taunted, a wicked smile on his broken face. Dan lunged for him.

"Dan!" Spider grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Let go of me!" Dan snarled, jerking and pulling, trying to wretch his arm from Spider's viselike grip. But the cop held on, his face stony.

"Dan, relax. Stop it," Spider said, his voice steel and anger. "He isn't worth it."

"Yes he is." Jim came from behind them, leading with his right fist and hot temper, and knocked Rob to the ground before anyone could stop him. Leaning over the fallen boy, he growled, "I told you to stay away from her."

"Enough!" Spider hollered, and motioned to the other cops to get the Mason boys and their disturbed mother into the waiting cars. "Jim, back off. Dan, I'm going to let go of you, but don't you dare make a move on those boys." He slowly relaxed his grip, and Dan stepped away from him, all tough attitude and fury. But he didn't approach Rob, who was now groaning as he was pushed into the police car.

"Nice hit," Dan told Jim, coming to stand beside him. Jim was rubbing his right hand.

"I'd like to do more than that," the redhead said, his eyes glowering. "I will if Honey isn't okay."

"She will be," Trixie said, coming over to touch Jim's arm. "Honey's a lot tougher than we give her credit for."

Dan knew that was true, but they hadn't seen the other boy holding the pipe to Honey's neck. He rubbed at his eyes. That grotesque image was burned permanently into them. "We need to get to the hospital," he said. "Now."

"Let's go." Jim took Trixie's hand and started leading her up the driveway. Dan immediately followed. Di and Mart fell in behind him, and he could hear them murmuring to one another. The police cars rolled out, and the boy who'd almost killed Honey turned his head to stare at Dan as they passed by. Dan fought the urge to shudder. There was simply nothing in the strange boy's eyes. They were blank, vacant. Like he'd already forgotten his terrible crime.

Spider caught up with them, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say to make things better. Dan knew the only way he'd feel better was to see Honey for himself, to make sure she would really be alright. The group quickened their strides as one, all anxious to get to the hospital.

* * *

Brian paced the waiting room, his long strides hampered by the smallness of it. In his mind, he could see Honey laying motionless on the stretcher, an oxygen mask pressed close to her lovely face. _I can't believe this happened. That psycho almost killed her._ Trixie and Honey had had close calls over the years; the kidnapping in Missouri and the time they'd gone into the Hudson in the backseat of a car had both been traumatic events for the whole group. But this was different and terrifying in it own right. If Dan and Mart hadn't found her, hadn't stopped the boy from strangling her, Honey would be dead.

_If Dan hadn't cut her free of that net, she would've drowned this afternoon, too._ Brian sat down and put his head in his hands, feeling tears prickle the backs of his eyelids. He was not prone to giving into his emotions, but it had been a tough day.

"Brian?"

He looked up to see his younger siblings and friends, and forced himself to his feet. Trixie hugged him hard, and he could feel her horror and shock. "It'll be okay, sis," he whispered, knowing he had to reassure her. It was a role he was comfortable in, and gave him a new purpose. He could hold his own anguish in now.

She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "How was she when you got here?" she asked, searching his face.

"They had her on oxygen, and she seemed to be breathing better," he said. Jim sat down on the couch, and Brian knew he'd never seen his best friend so despondent. "Jim, I really think she's going to be fine."

"When can we see her?" Dan asked. He leaned against the beige wall, arms crossed over his muscular chest. His dark eyes were slitted, hooded against the too-bright glare of the lights and horrible situation.

Brian shrugged. "They didn't say." He hated that Dan cared so much. He'd been thinking about bowing out, backing down, but seeing Honey in such a frail state had made him realize how much he wanted to be the one to help her, to be the one she turned to for protection from the nightmares her ordeal would certainly bring. He wasn't willing to volunteer any extra information to his friend.

Dan's eyes burned for a moment. "I guess I'll go ask." He stepped out of the room, letting the heavy door slam shut behind him.

"They honestly didn't say when we could see her?" Jim asked, and there was a shade of pale warning in his voice that Brian didn't like.

"No," he said, shaking his dark head.

"One of us should call Moms and Dad," Mart interjected, his voice cool. "Brian?"

Brian sighed. Why did those duties so often fall to the eldest? "Jim, did you call your parents?"

"No. Spider said he'd stop at the house, or call them if they aren't there." Jim reached for Trixie and pulled her down next to him on the couch, lacing his fingers through hers.

Brian scowled. "I'll call our parents, then." He left the room, and saw Dan at the nurses' station. Dan glanced toward him, and his eyes glowed with fury for a moment. Brian ignored him and kept walking down the hall. He didn't owe Dan anything.

* * *

The first thing Honey became aware of was the awful sensation of choking every time she breathed. Each breath dragged into her lungs burned her throat. She heard broken snatches of conversation, but the words didn't make sense. They seemed to just float around in the air. When she tried to speak, the other voices grew insistent, limiting her. Floating in and out of consciousness, she wondered what had happened. Why was she out of it? Where were her friends? Where was Dan?

_Dan...we were together, weren't we?_ Honey struggled to make sense of her jumbled memories. _We were at my house...so where am I now? Where is Dan?_

The harder she fought for some sort of remembrance, the more the truth of what had happened seemed to elude her. Small, hazy pictures floated out of the gloom, but faded again the moment she tried to grasp them. It was frustrating.

But slowly, the pictures began to stay, and Honey began to remember. She was in water, deep, unable to move. The pictures shifted again before she could panic, and Dan was there. _Dan._ The thought of him warmed her. _But why does he seem agitated? Angry? _A memory of a gun pressed to her head broke free, and she gasped. _A gun? _Mrs. Greer's smug, unsmiling face filled her vision, and then Rob's. Honey squirmed. This wasn't right. _Dan? Where is he? Why am I alone with these two?_

And finally, she remembered everything. Sam bending over her, the cold pipe in his hands. Struggling for air. Honey twisted her head, trying to break free. She had to stay alive. She had to, because Dan would come. He'd promised her everything would be alright.

There were voices inside her head now, rising in urgency. Someone was touching her, shaking her shoulders. Honey gasped, feeling like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, crazy butterfly wings striving to stay in the air. When she at last forced them all the way open, she saw several people staring down at her, none of them familiar. She tried to speak and was immediately hushed. This frightened her. Why didn't they want her to speak?

"D-Dan..." His name was the only thing that mattered, and she said it again, trying for more volume. Her throat ached and tears ran down her face. _Dan, where are you?_

The door to her room was thrown open, and suddenly Honey was nose-to-nose with him.


	16. Misunderstandings

I do not own Trixie Belden and her awesome friends and siblings.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the time you take to write them.

When It All Comes Down

Chapter Sixteen: Misunderstandings

"Honey, shh. It's okay," Dan soothed, tucking some of her golden hair back behind her left ear. "It's okay now. I'm here." He spoke gently, but the fierceness wasn't left out. He was here, and he wasn't leaving. Honey's tears began to subside, and she whispered his name.

"Excuse me, young man, but you can't be in here yet," one of the nurses said, her voice low and hard. She stepped to Honey's side and pointed at the door. "Go on."

Dan's eyes changed, going from sweet to cold. "I'm not going anywhere." He'd had to let Honey go without him twice that day, and he wasn't about to leave now. She needed him. He could feel that.

The nurse started to say something and paused, pursing her lips. Dan looked down at Honey. She was watching him, her hazel eyes large with fear and unease. His heart seemed to break, and he met the nurse's gaze again with steel resolve. "She needs me to stay here," he said.

"Oh, alright. But stay to the side," the nurse told him. Her tone was gentler, and he thought he saw a flash of sympathy in her grey eyes. She checked Honey over, made a few notations on a chart, and stepped from the room. Dan wished that meant that he and Honey were alone, but there were two more nurses and a doctor hovering in the background.

Deciding to ignore the others, and knowing his friends would soon discover him missing, he turned his attention to the quiet girl on the hospital bed. Honey was still, her eyes slick with unshed tears. "It's okay now," he whispered again and cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed. She stayed silent, and he realized it probably hurt her too much to talk. "The others are out in the waiting room. They're pretty anxious to see you." Not as anxious as he'd been, which was why he'd charmed her room number out of one of the young nurses at the desk. And he didn't feel at all guilty about seeing her first.

The doctor suddenly appeared at the side of the bed and reached down to check Honey's neck. His appearance and quick motion toward her injury frightened her, and she tried to dart back, to get away. "Be still," the doctor ordered, and Honey's eyes squeezed shut as tears tracked down her face.

It was too much for Dan's raw nerves to take.

He reacted without thinking about consequences. His hand shot out and he pushed the doctor backward while simultaneously angling his body to protect Honey. Stumbling back and cursing, the doctor feel heavily while the two nurses stepped out of the room and yelled for help. Dan quickly understood he'd made things worse without meaning to, and turned to Honey, taking her frightened state into account before softly touching her arm.

"Honey? Hey, it's okay," he said gently, even as the doctor was climbing to his feet, a startled and angry expression on his lean face.

"Why did you push me?" he asked, tapping Dan's shoulder. "I was only checking to see how her breathing was," he added, his tone curt. Another doctor burst into the room, his eyes swinging between the two of them. Dan gave a long internal sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, his tone polite but edged with iron. "Honey's been through a lot today, and when she reacted like that, well..." He trailed off, shrugging.

The doctor, whose nametag read "Howell," scowled. "You shouldn't even be in here yet. Get out."

Before Dan could plead his case, the other doctor nodded. "She's in a delicate state right now. You need to wait outside."

Dan looked at Honey again. She seemed to want to say something, but couldn't force her voice out. "Its fine, Honey," he murmured, hoping to soothe her. The last thing she needed was him getting into trouble and booted from her room.

"Son—"

Dan turned on Dr. Howell. "Don't call me that. And I'm not leaving her. She's still scared."

Dr. Howell looked at his coworker, who stood in between the two nurses. "Call the police."

His dark eyes deepening with fury, Dan deliberately sat down on the bed. "Yeah, go ahead. Call them," he said. He reached out and gently took Honey's left hand, holding it securely with both his larger ones. "I'll be here."

* * *

Jim was now the one pacing, and trying hard to ignore the fear eating at him. Trixie and Di were flipping through magazines, but he knew their minds were far from the glossy pictures and scandalous articles. _What is taking so long? And where did Dan go?_

"She's going to be fine," Brian said, for about the twentieth time.

Jim stopped and turned to him. "And you know that because..." He gestured for his best friend to elaborate.

Brian's eyes narrowed with barely-concealed anger. "Because she's in good hands, Jim. And she was doing okay when we got here."

"Yeah, well excuse me if I think she's not doing so well. She had a family of psychos kidnap her and try to kill her, and now she's locked away in some room with a bunch of strangers and none of us for support," Jim ranted, his anger humming in the air around him. "So stop telling me she's fine!"

The room was silent then. Trixie and Di sat motionless, the magazines forgotten. Mart swallowed nervously, but didn't say anything. It was rare for the Bob-Whites two eldest members to argue; so rare, that it was unnerving. Jim muttered to himself and resumed his pacing.

The door to the waiting room opened, and Spider Webster stepped in, closing it gently behind him. "Jim? How's Honey?" the tall police officer asked.

Jim sighed. "We don't know. They haven't let us see her yet." The defeat and worry were evident in his slumped shoulders.

"I talked to your father. They're in Los Angeles, and he said they'll be on the next flight out," Spider said, keeping his voice low.

"Good." At least that was something. He needed their parents to be here, to help deal with the stress and fear. Rubbing his hands over his face, he was about to ask Spider about the Masons when the cop's radio he wore crackled.

Spider frowned, as if agitated. "Webster." He listened for a moment. "What? Yeah, I'm at the hospital. What? Yeah, alright." Sweeping the room, he eyed all the Bob-Whites and then asked, "Where's Dan?"

"We don't know," Brian said, his tone a bit surly. "He's been gone for about fifteen minutes or so."

"Hmm." Spider rubbed his chin. "I'll be back in a bit." He left the room, leaving the teens staring after him.

"What was that all about?" Di asked. She sat solemnly, her hands folded together in her lap.

"Not sure." Jim stretched and hoped whatever was going on didn't involve Dan or Honey. There was only so much he could take, and felt he was reaching that limit.

* * *

Dan tensed when the room door opened and Spider stepped in. His dark eyes met those of the cop, and instantly he knew this wasn't going to be something Spider could get him out of. He silently cursed. Spider talked to the two doctors and nurses, occasionally glancing at Dan and Honey.

"Dan."

His name was just a mere breath, but the sound of it made his heart leap. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned down to her. "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Thank you," Honey said, and he could tell the immense effort those two words took. He touched her cheek, wishing mightily that he could heal her and take her home with him.

"You're welcome," he said softly. "I'm glad you're okay." And he knew she wasn't truly okay. He wasn't sure she ever would be, after all the trauma she'd been through in the last couple of weeks. But he would do his best to comfort her, to take away the bad memories, or at the very least, to help her get past them.

"Dan." The heaviness in Spider's voice gripped him cold, and Dan reluctantly turned to face him. "You need to come with me."

It would futile to resist, and potentially damaging to Honey. Dan knew he had no choice. He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back. Take it easy and rest, okay?" She nodded, and he was glad she held in her tears. They would've been the deal-breaker, and he would've had to resist Spider after all. He got up and walked to the small group, pointedly ignoring the glare Dr. Howell gave him. "Can Jim or Trixie come in? Honey really needs someone to stay with her." He directed the question to Spider, hoping the cop would be sympathetic.

Spider nodded. "I'll have Jim come in. He's pacing the tiles right off the floor."

Dan nodded and left the room. He didn't know what was in store for him, but at least Honey would be taken care of, and that was the only thing that mattered. Spider came out and leaned against the wall.

"So you really knocked him down?" The question was soft, with a hint of surprise.

Dan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and meeting Spider's direct gaze. "He reached out to touch Honey's neck without warning and it scared her. And he told her to 'be still' in a harsh voice." He nodded again. "So yeah, I probably overreacted, but it made me mad. She's been through enough already."

Spider pursed his lips. "Dr. Howell wants to press charges. He said you assaulted him."

"Assault? Really? That's stupid," Dan growled. "He ought to check his bedside manner." It seemed so unfair, and he knew his uncle would be hot under the collar about this.

"Well, stupid or not, he's serious about it. I need to take you to the station." Spider straightened. "I'll tell Jim to go to Honey's room. Come on."

"The station?" Dan just stared at him. "Seriously? It's not like I meant to knock the guy down."

Spider nodded, a grim look on his face. "I know. But the fact it, you pushed a guy and knocked him down. He says you assaulted him. So you come to the station with me."

"And then what?" Dan didn't want to leave the hospital. Doing so would put him further away from Honey, something that was completely unacceptable at the moment.

Spider shrugged. "I write up what happened, and you call your uncle to come get you. We go from there." He pointed down the hall. "Let's go."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Spider's eyes sparked. "You don't have a choice, Dan."

"Spider, please. I admit I was wrong. I shouldn't have touched Dr. Howell. But I reacted on instinct. Honey was frightened," he argued, trying not to sound temperamental. "I don't want to leave her."

"I understand that. But you need to understand my position, too. I'm the responding police officer, and you assaulted someone. If you don't come peacefully, then..." Spider touched his cuffs, giving Dan a pointed look. "Don't make this worse."

And that was that. He wasn't about to cause a scene. That would make things hard on his friends, and bad for him. "Okay." He followed the cop down the hall, past the nurses' station, and to the waiting room.

"Stay here," Spider said and went into the room, shutting the door. Dan sighed and rested against the wall, staring at his booted feet. This was so unfair, so uncalled for. He'd simply reacted to the girl he liked being afraid. Was it wrong to be so protective of her?

"Dan?" Jim came out of the waiting room, surprise on his face. "Where were you?"

"With Honey," he said, hating that he wasn't anymore. "I've got to go, though." He sent a hurried look at Spider, who shook his head, a warning in his eyes.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." Jim glanced at Spider, then back at Dan. "Is she doing okay?" The fear in his voice made Dan hate the Mason family even more, if that were possible.

"She seems okay, but she's still pretty freaked out. She definitely needs you in there with her."

Jim nodded. "She won't be alone at all. Our parents are flying in, and the others are really anxious to see her, too."

"Good." Dan couldn't think of anything else to say, without going into the reason he had to leave. And he was pretty sure that wouldn't go over well – he knew the redhead would be on his side, making Spider more angry than he already was. And he definitely didn't want that.

"See you later, Jim. I'll be in touch," Spider said, and nodded at Dan. "Come on." Dan followed quickly, avoiding the questioning look Jim gave him. He hoped his friend would decide he was just going with Spider to give a statement. _Hmph. Wish that were true._ He sure didn't relish the thought of having to call Reagan. His uncle would be hopping mad. There was no way out if, though. He only hoped he'd be allowed to visit Honey again, and soon.

* * *

Honey wanted to cry when Dan left the room. It wasn't fair. She knew he'd only been trying to protect her, but he was going to suffer for it. _I have to tell someone what happened, and why Dan did what he did._ Dr. Howell was still in the room, and she frowned every time he glanced at her._ If only I hadn't flinched so badly. It's my fault Dan's in trouble._ The thought was crushing.

The door opened, and Jim came in, heading straight for her. Honey tried to smile, but the reality of the situation was more than she could take, and it died halfway across her face.

"Hey, Hon." Jim bent and kissed her forehead before settling his big frame on the bed. "Sorry it took so long for me to come in." He took her left hand and squeezed it. "The others all say hi. They can't wait to see you."

She did smile then. "Dan was here," she whispered, ignoring the scratching pain in her throat.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was leaving with Spider." Jim glanced at the doctor, who scowled at him. "Friendly doctor, huh?"

She drew a deep breath. "Dan pushed him down."

Jim turned slowly to look at her, frowning. "What? Why?"

"The doctor scared me," she said, swallowing hard against the pain.

"He scared you?" There was a growl in Jim's voice.

Honey nodded. "Not on purpose, but Dan just reacted. And Spider made Dan go with him." Tears caught in the corners of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

Jim mumbled something beneath his breath. "So the doctor startled you, Dan reacted by pushing him down, and got himself into trouble. Right?" Honey nodded, not able to speak again so soon. But Jim knew what had happened, and she believed in him to make things right. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that gets straightened out, okay? I just want you to rest. Mom and Dad are on their way from LA, and everyone else will want to see you soon."

"Are you related to her?" Dr. Howell asked, approaching them with a glint of steel in his eyes.

"I'm her older brother," Jim said, his tone cold. "Honey says you frightened her." It was very apparent that he didn't take kindly to that – at all.

Dr. Howell stopped and clasped his hands behind his back. "It was a misunderstanding, that's all. I simply startled her."

"Like our friend pushing you? You scared her, and he just reacted. She's been hurt a lot today," Jim said, his green eyes narrowed and intense.

The doctor took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, looking suddenly fatigued. "He knocked me down. That's assault."

"Do you blame him? Honey almost drowned earlier today, and then she was strangled by a severely sick kid." Jim was scowling. "Excuse him for being overly protective now."

"Drowned?" Dr. Howell frowned. "That wasn't mentioned to me."

"Well, she was." Jim felt Honey shudder and gave her small hand another reassuring squeeze. "Dan's nerves are on edge. All of ours are."

"I didn't quite realize the extent of what your sister went through." Dr. Howell looked down at the floor for a moment, and then met Jim's hard gaze. "The strangling and kidnapping and all that are intense enough, but drowning..." He trailed off for a moment. "My only son drowned three years ago, in Bloom Lake." His voice was unsteady, and his eyes grew warm with sympathy. "Such a horrible thing to happen, to anyone."

Jim nodded. When he spoke again, his tone had gentled. "Now do you see why our friend was so defensive? He didn't mean to hurt you. He's not a violent person."

"No, I suppose he didn't." The doctor moved to the bed and slowly reached to touch Honey's neck. This time, she didn't jump. She was sorry for the doctor's loss, knew how his son had felt, and wished she could make the older man feel better.

"Will you call Officer Webster?" Jim asked, his gaze watchful.

Dr. Howell walked over and got Honey's chart to write on. "Yes. Although I still don't appreciate what your friend did, I know why he did it. It's a person's nature to protect those close to them." He tapped the chart. "Your sister is doing quite well. She'll be spending the night, of course, but I think tomorrow afternoon she can go home." He tipped his head to them and left.

Jim turned to Honey. "All taken care of, sis. I'm sure Dan will come back as soon as he can."

"Thank you," she whispered, and yawned, while trying to hide it behind her right hand.

Jim smiled. "Go to sleep, Hon. You need rest to face the masses coming in later. I'll be right here."

Honey nodded, and immediately drifted off, lulled to sleep by her older brother's calm reassurances and nearby presence.


	17. Just Being Here

_Trixie Belden _and characters belong, originally, to Kathryn Kenney.

WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN

Chapter 17: Just Being Here

Trixie stared at Honey, unable to get words past the sudden lump in her throat._ She looks so awful. Why did those people do this to her?_ Honey was sleeping; the raggedness of her breathing was sandpaper on Trixie's ears, and she wanted to run from the room. But she wouldn't do that. Honey needed her to be calm and strong.

"She's going to be okay, you know." Brian stood next to her; his voice was soft and low, and he seemed so certain that Trixie wanted to believe him. She saw him reach down and just touch Honey's soft hair, and she wondered if he would bow out to Dan or go for it. It would be different if Honey chose Dan, but Trixie knew the group would make it work.

"I know," she whispered. Jim had stepped out, and she thought it had to do with Brian. Their argument had spawned some frosty looks, and she wasn't sure who she sided with.

Mart and Di stepped in, the last two Bob-Whites to see Honey. Di immediately went to her, while Mart hung back, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Oh, she looks so awful," Di whispered, echoing Trixie's earlier thought. "I just hate those people!" She spoke with a rare vehemence, and Mart quickly put his arm around her in comfort.

"Well, they'll get what they deserve," Brian said. He was watching Honey breathe, counting every breath.

"Really?" Mart asked. "In my humble opinion, they won't suffer nearly long enough for what they did."

The door opened and Jim came in with an uptight-looking Dan. Both boys went to the bed, and Jim winked at Trixie, giving her a warm rush through her stomach. "She's fine," Brian said, and she wondered why he kept repeating it. Was it to make himself feel better? To convince himself that she wasn't in nearly as bad a shape as she really was?

Dan cautiously touched Honey's cheek, and her eyes fluttered at the soft contact. "Hi," he whispered. "I'm back."

Honey smiled, her hazel eyes only for him. "Good," she said, the word scratchy in her throat. Then she noticed the others, and reached her hands out to Trixie and Di, who promptly took them, needing the physical contact.

"Oh, Honey, how are you feeling?" Di asked, bending close to her, her blue-black hair falling forward to frame her lovely face. "We've been so terribly worried!"

"I'm…okay," Honey offered, but everyone there knew she really wasn't. And Trixie wondered if she ever would be again.

"Well, those nasty people can't hurt you anymore," Di went on. "The police will make sure of that."

Honey nodded, shadows passing through her eyes. Dan touched her shoulder, trying to offer some sort of reassurance.

"We should let you sleep, sis," Jim said, his tone firm. Honey seemed like she wanted to protest, but he shook his head. "We'll come back soon, but you need to rest. Everyone, out," he ordered. Mart put his hands on Di's shoulders to draw her back while Dan moved closer to the bed, bending down to whisper something meant only for Honey's ears. He kissed her cheek and straightened, only to meet Brian's direct, hostile gaze.

Trixie could feel her older brother tensing, and gave his arm a quick squeeze. "Jim's right. Honey needs her rest," she said, hoping to calm him down. She didn't want Honey to be witness to any confrontations. And Jim apparently didn't either, as he put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan, come on. We can come back later," the redhead said, his voice firm with a ring of command.

Dan shrugged his hand off, his dark eyes still locked on Brian's. "Sure," he murmured and turned away, his body stiff with anger. Jim motioned for Brian and Trixie to go, and leaned down to give Honey's forehead a quick kiss before following. Once outside her room, he motioned for the others to circle up around him, waiting while they did so.

"Honey's been through a lot, which I know I don't have to mention." Jim paused, and looked first at Dan and then Brian. "She doesn't need any more drama, so knock it off. If you two want to go at it, then do it in the parking lot." His words chilled Trixie, and she watched as Brian's dark eyes began to glower in fury.

"That's not fair, Jim, and you know it," he snapped. "I would never do anything to upset her."

"Really. Well, you looked like you were going to take Dan's head off!" Jim's face was reddening, and Trixie grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't fight," she said. "You'll get us all kicked out of here for sure."

"Too late," Mart said, motioning down the hall. Two nurses were rapidly approaching, and they weren't happy.

"We'll quiet down," Jim said once they reached the group.

"You can stay in the waiting room," the older of the two nurses said, and Trixie knew there was no arguing with her. "Well, go on. Don't let me catch you loitering out here again."

The group shuffled down the hall to the waiting room, and Trixie tried to think of something to talk about that would keep the boys from arguing. _It would be so much easier if we could go back to how it was, _she thought, frowning, a lackluster look in her blue eyes. _Why does Dan have to like Honey? Why does she have to like him back?_ The world around them seemed to be changing too quickly for her to hang on. _And I thought the two boys being seniors this year was bad enough._

"Want to take a walk?" Jim asked in her ear, and she blushed a bit before nodding.

"Yes, please." The soft words were a desperate plea. Jim took her hand, leading her from the room. She hoped Dan and Brian wouldn't get into a fight while they were gone. Brian was almost always able to contain his temper, but if Dan pushed hard enough…she shuddered.

"Cold?" Jim looked down at her, concern in his deep green eyes.

"No." Trixie frowned, not really wanting to voice her concern.

"They'll be okay. They won't start anything," Jim told her, but she heard a tiny drop of doubt in his voice. That didn't give her a lot of confidence.

_Honey was supposed to be with Brian. Why is this turning out so different? Honey and Brian, and me and –_ Trixie blushed at the directness of her thought, and hoped her companion didn't notice. But Jim seemed to be uniquely tuned to her moods, and he glanced down at her.

"Trix? You feel okay?" he asked, stopping her and putting both hands on her shoulders. His eyes were soft, concerned, and she felt suddenly like she was falling into them. Her stomach tingled, and she couldn't think of a blessed thing to say. "Trixie?" Jim waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Trixie, Jim!"

They both turned to see Peter and Helen Belden hurrying toward them. Helen's eyes were damp, her makeup smudged a little, and Peter was worried. It showed in the fine lines around his dark eyes and the downturn of his mouth.

"Is Honey all right? We came as quickly as we could," Helen said, hugging Trixie. "Are you two okay? What happened? Brian told us Honey was kidnapped!" Her words tumbled as they came out of her mouth. Peter wrapped an arm around her after he'd hugged Trixie.

"Calm down, darling. One thing at a time," Peter told his wife. He nodded to Jim. "Is Honey all right?"

Jim nodded, eyes dark with returning shadows. "She will be. The guy strangled her, but Dan and Mart got to her time," he said.

"Oh, dear." Helen's blue eyes, so much like Mart, Trixie, and Bobby's, widened. "The poor thing."

"What exactly happened? Brian said it was your new housekeeper?" Peter sounded as if he couldn't quite believe that. "I thought she had excellent references."

"So did we," Jim said. "We're not really sure what happened before we found her. The doctor doesn't want her straining her throat too much, so we don't know the reason behind the kidnapping."

Trixie spoke up. "The other Bob-Whites are in the waiting room." She shuddered, again wondering if Brian and Dan were getting along. Jim put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, as if to offer comfort. Peter nodded and started leading Helen down the hall. There was no need to ask where the waiting room was – they'd been there plenty of times before.

"Thirsty? Hungry?" Jim asked in a low tone. He turned Trixie to face him.

"Um, I am a little thirsty," she said. What she really wanted was to wake Honey up and find out if she knew the reason she'd been kidnapped. But her best friend needed rest, not an impromptu interrogation. _Hmm. That will have to wait, I guess._ She jumped when Jim gave her a little shake. "What was that for?" she asked, looking up at him, and right into those twin emeralds. Her stomach fluttered.

"I asked if you were okay. So are you?" He was frowning.

She bit her lip. "Do I have to be?" she whispered.

His eyes narrowed and she found herself wrapped in his tight embrace. "No, you don't, Trix. I don't think any of us are okay right now. But Honey will recover. I know that. And we will, too."

Trixie didn't say anything. She was entranced by the sound of his strong heartbeats beneath her ear. Oh, she had been hugged by the tall redhead plenty of times, but this time, it felt different. _Like he's trying to protect me_, she mused, her face heating up._ Gleeps! He's going to think something's going on the way I keep blushing!_ Thankfully, Jim let go and turned away without noticing.

"Come on. We can get some stuff at the cafeteria," he called back over his broad left shoulder.

"Okay." Trixie couldn't manage anything else. She couldn't even really think. All she knew, at that particular moment, was she'd follow Jim Frayne wherever he wanted her to.

* * *

Rob Mason sat in the corner of the jail cell, a baleful look in his blue eyes. His side ached, and every time he moved the ache shattered into a million jagged swords of pain. Sam was sitting next to him, sporting several darkening bruises. Their mother had been taken elsewhere, but that suited him just fine. She'd been in a terrible pique over their failure.

_Should've been so easy. Just kill that stupid girl, and move on with our lives._ An image of Honey filled his mind, and he shook his head to clear it. There was no sense in thinking about her.

"The cameras are still in place."

Sam spoke so softly that Rob wasn't sure he'd spoken at all. But when his twin glanced at him, he knew the words were real. The cameras, in Honey's house. Of course. "But what good do they do us now?" he asked in the same soft tone. The police couldn't be allowed to hear any of this conversation.

Sam shrugged. "There are others. Mother has many connections."

That was true. Susan Greer seemed to have all the _right_ connections, as well. Rob let his mind wander back to Honey. She was so elegant, and gorgeous to boot. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Sam hadn't finished her.

"She was stronger than I thought she'd be," Sam whispered. His eyes, when they met Rob's, were completely void of emotion. "I was truly enjoying her company."

"She's amazing." Rob spoke in a flat voice. Amazing, and no longer theirs.

"We will get to her," Sam said. "There are other ways." He said nothing else, and Rob closed his eyes. His twin was right, and when Honey Wheeler was theirs again, he'd make sure to pay extra-special attention to her.

* * *

Dan listened to the quiet chatter going on around him. The Beldens had arrived, sans Bobby, who was staying with Larry and Terry, and Brian, Mart, and Di were filling them on what they knew so far. He and Brian were as far apart as they could be, but the eldest Belden kept glaring at him. Dan sighed softly. It was becoming quite apparent that Brian wasn't going to give up Honey, but he wasn't backing down, either. She meant far too much to him now to do that.

_I'd give anything for her to be mine,_ he mused, balling his fists in his lap. _I can take care of her as good as he can._ A police officer didn't make a lot of money, but it would be enough for them. Heat started creeping up his neck as he realized the direction of his wandering thoughts. _I'm only sixteen, and she's fourteen. Still, I can see us together. I really can._

The door opened and Jim and Trixie came in, both carrying pop cans and bags of chips. Jim stopped next to Dan and offered him a Coke and Doritos. "Thanks," he mumbled, and ripped open the bag.

"No problem." Jim moved on to the others, handing out the food and drinks, and Dan's thoughts raced back to the pretty girl in the nearby hospital room. He wanted to be closer to her, to monitor her health for himself. He was sure she was fine, but that wasn't enough.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at Trixie's soft question, and saw her concern. She looked tired and nervous and slightly sick, and his heart went out to her. She was Honey's best friend, and it couldn't be easy knowing she'd come close to losing her twice that day. It definitely wasn't easy for him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Honey in his arms and hide her away from the world.

"Dan?" Trixie knelt next to his chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, though he didn't mean it. He wanted to reassure her, though. She was very special to him, to all of them. He didn't want her worrying about him. "I'll just be glad when she's home."

"Me too. That was just plain awful. Why anyone would want to hurt her…" Trixie bowed her head. "I mean, after all the times we've been involved in mysteries, we never got hurt. Not like that, anyway." They'd had some close calls, though; Dan's mind dredged up the memories of their kidnapping in Missouri, and the night the car they were trapped in was rolled off a cliff into the Hudson. Anger burned at the back of his eyes, and he forced them out of his mind. He didn't need to think about that now. A small sniffle escaped Trixie, and he reached out to touch her shoulder, squeezing it.

"We'll find out what happened, why they wanted her," he said, conviction deepening his voice. He'd find out why Susan Greer had kidnapped her, and make sure nothing like that ever happened to her again.

"Trixie? Your father and I want you to go home and rest," Helen said, her voice soft but firm. "Brian and Mart should go, too."

Trixie shook her head. "No, Moms. I'm not leaving Honey."

Helen frowned, making her look older than she was. "Sweetie, she's going to be okay. You all need to rest, get some sleep."

"Moms, we're not going." Brian walked over to them, pointedly ignoring Dan. "Not while Honey's still in the hospital." He spoke in a low, quiet, adamant tone that Helen raised an eyebrow at.

"Please, Moms," Trixie begged, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Yeah, Moms, we can't possibly vacate the premises without knowing if our fair Madeleine is well and truly okay," Mart chimed in from behind her. Di clung to his hand, her violet eyes tired but every bit as pleading as Trixie's. Dan tried not to smile. There was nothing quite like the Bob-Whites rallying around one of their own.

"I think we're outgunned, Helen." Peter walked over and placed his hands on his wife's slender shoulders. "I think they're okay here."

Helen looked like she wanted to argue, but she seemed to realize the futility in that. She hugged Trixie and Di, making them both promise to try and sleep. Dan and the boys were likewise embraced, and though he appreciated the concern, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Honey. The Beldens finally left, and he got up, unable to sit still a second longer.

"I'm going for a walk," he told the others, not really caring if they cared or not. Jim nodded at him, a knowing look in his eyes, and Dan grinned back before stepping out. There was only one place for him to go.

* * *

Honey was sleeping, but it was anything but peaceful. Rob and Sam floated in and out of her dreams, terrifying her with promises of further pain and torture. She knew none of it was real, but she couldn't force herself to wake up. Mrs. Greer appeared, laughing, mocking her, holding an iron pipe in her hands. Honey gasped, trying to run, but her feet were rooted, and as the older woman advanced, she felt tears on her cheeks and screamed.

"Honey. Honey, wake up." Someone was gently shaking her, calling her name, and she roused from the nightmare, afraid and disoriented. But Dan was there, leaning close to her, his dark eyes awash with concern and another emotion she wasn't ready to decipher, and the fear slowly began to abate.

"Hi," she murmured, very aware of how close he really was to her.

"Hey," he said, his deep voice gentle. "Everything's okay. I promise." He ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it, and the touch was somehow protective.

"Is everyone okay? Are you?" she asked, watching him closely. She considered herself a pretty good judge of character, and she knew how to read people. She could read Trixie and Di like open books, something they didn't always appreciate.

"They're all doing okay. Mr. and Mrs. Belden were here, but none of us would leave. We all want to be here for you," he told her. He took her left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"And you?" She wouldn't let him sidestep the question so easily.

He shrugged, and dropped his eyes to their joined hands. "I'm not sure. I've never been that furious or scared before, not even when I was running with the Cowhands. I beat that kid up pretty badly. Mart had to stop me."

She bit her lip, not sure she could handle hearing more. "Thank you for saving me, again," she whispered, and his eyes came up to meet hers, and there was a quick flash of something in them that brought heat to her stomach.

"You're welcome. I'd do it again if I had to," he said. "I just wish I could've prevented it from ever happening." Sadness filled the words, and she squeezed his hand, hoping to make him feel somewhat better.

"It's not your fault. Mrs. Greer…" Honey shuddered, "had a vendetta of some kind against my dad. And Rob is the one who ran Ms. Trask off the road." She barely got the words out before the tears came rushing, and she knew there was no stopping them. Not this time. But Dan seemed to expect the reaction, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in as close to his chest as he could without hurting her.

"Shh, Honey. It's going to be okay. They'll all pay for what they've done," he said and kissed her cheek, his stubble roughly comforting against her smooth skin. "And I'll be here for you, I promise. No one's going to hurt you like that again." It was a promise that she found, even in her grief, reassuring.


	18. Chapter 18

Trixie and Co. do not belong to me.

Quick note: If you haven't seen the original _Superman_, there is a spoiler for it. Just wanted you to be aware of it.

WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN

Chapter 18: Bring It

Jim sat down on the couch next to Honey, frowning when he saw the glint of tears in her eyes. He had hoped this would be easier on her, telling their parents what had happened from the comfort of their home. He touched her hand, trying to lend any support he could. It was hard.

"What happened, sweetheart? Why did she kidnap you?" Matthew asked, leaning forward in his chair. Madeleine sat next to him, her petite face pale and haggard.

Honey took a deep breath. "She told me she was in love with you, a long time ago. She changed her appearance so you wouldn't recognize her," she said. A tremor raced through her body.

Matthew's face contorted with shock. "She did it to get to me? But why?"

"She said…" Honey tried to stifle her sniffles, and Jim took her hand, holding it gently. "She said you deserved better than Mom."

Madeleine sniffled, tears in her eyes. "So she deliberately hurt you to get back at us." She turned to her husband. " Would you remember who she was?"

"I'm not sure, actually." Matthew rubbed his big hands over his face. "I did date around quite a bit back in the day. I guess I'll need to talk to her."

Jim gave Honey's hand another squeeze. This wasn't fair, asking her about what had happened. He had wanted to wait, but she'd been home since the previous afternoon, and their parents were anxious to find out what had gone on. "Can Honey be done now, Dad?" he asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yes. Your mother and I need to speak with Sergeant Molinson." He got to his feet and came over to hug Honey. "It's all over now, sweetie, I promise. She can't hurt you again."

Honey nodded against his chest, but didn't say anything. Madeleine came to give her a hug also, and then followed her husband into his study. Honey leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to rest?" Jim asked, studying her.

"I want to forget," she whispered. The plea in her voice broke his heart, and he swallowed, his throat thick and dry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. What else could he say?

Her eyes opened and she turned her head to look at him. "It's not your fault. None of us knew what her plans were. Or Rob's, for that matter," she said.

No, they hadn't, but he was still sick with guilt and rage. He was supposed to be her protector; shouldn't he have realized the danger she was in? Honey reached up to touch his cheek, drawing his eyes back to hers. "Jim, stop. I'm okay now. Really."

But she wasn't. He knew she had barely slept the night before. Nightmares had threatened her every time she closed her eyes. And she wasn't okay physically, either. She'd been hurt, her throat still swollen and bruised, her body stiff and sore. If he could get his hands on those two boys and beat them senseless, he would. They deserved to be punished brutally, as they'd brutalized his sister. But instead he had to depend on the justice system to mete out the sentence, and hope that it was long and hard enough to make them regret ever stealing her away.

Honey started to say something but he stopped her. "You need to rest your throat," he cautioned. "I think you should go lie down, try to sleep."

Her eyes narrowed, just a little, and he saw a warning flash in them that he didn't like. "I'm tired of resting, Jim. I'd like to just stay here and watch a movie," she said. Her voice was a glimpse above a whisper.

"Fine," he huffed. He started to get up, but she touched his arm, staying his temper.

"You don't have to watch over me," she said, and his body relaxed as he turned to her.

"Yes, I do." He didn't want to try and explain how bad he still felt about everything. If only he'd insisted on driving her home that day, things might've turned out differently. _But Dan was with her, and I know he did the best he could._ Dan had called the night before to check on Honey, and if he could get away from work, Jim suspected he'd show up later today. And Brian had been very attentive too, the last day and a half.

Honey leaned her head against his shoulder "It's not your fault."

No, it wasn't, but letting go of those emotions wasn't that easy. " I know, sis, but I still feel responsible." He always would, no matter how old she was, or how much time had passed.

His cell rang and he answered, a small smile lurking across his lips. "Hey, Trix. What's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come hang here tonight. You and Honey," she quickly clarified, and he could imagine the blush blooming across her cheeks. The sight would be alluring.

"I think that would be okay." Jim turned to Honey, who regarded him with big eyes and a knowing smile. "You want to go hang at the farm? Do you feel okay enough to do that?" He hoped she would say yes; all at once, he was desperate to spend time with Trixie.

Honey started to say something and broke down into a coughing fit. Jim frowned and reached for the water bottle on the coffee table, handing it to her.

"Is she okay?" Trixie asked in his ear.

"Yeah, I think so. We might need to pass on tonight, though." He patted Honey's back.

She swallowed some water and shook her head. "No, you go over."

Jim shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Mom and Dad are here. Besides, Trix wants to hang out with you," she whispered, smiling when heat crowded across his cheeks. "I'll be okay."

He gave her a doubtful look, but said to Trixie, "Count me in, Trix. What time you want me there?"

"Um, around six?"

"Works for me. See you then." He hung up and set the phone down. "You're sure you're okay with me going over there? Because I can stay."

"I'll be perfectly fine. And you know you want to go hang out with her."

Well, that was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. But he hated leaving Honey all alone. Their parents didn't count. "Are you really sure?"

"Definitely." Honey got up and stretched. "What time are you going over?"

"About six."

She checked her watch and a playful grin wended across her face. "Only an hour, then." A pain hit her and she shivered, and he was about to say he'd stay but she waved off his concern. "I'm fine, Jim, just a little sore. I'll probably watch a movie and try to get some sleep."

He was still doubtful, but knew she'd insist he go. "Okay. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay."

Jim headed upstairs, excited about the prospect of going down to the farm. It'd been awhile since he'd been there, and sitting around the cheerful living room with Trixie sounded like the perfect evening. _Wish Honey felt okay enough to go._ He would miss her, and knew their friends would, too.

Forty-five minutes later, he was pulling on his sneakers when someone knocked on the front door. Expecting it to be Dan, he was surprised to see Brian standing on the porch, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand.

"I thought I'd hang out with Honey tonight," Brian said, stepping in.

"I'm sure she'll like that." Jim wondered though, if leaving now was a good idea. Were Dan to show up, things might go south in a hurry. Wanting to warn his best friend, he said as casually as he could, "I think Dan's stopping by, too."

Brian stiffened. "Oh."

"Brian?" Honey came into the foyer, a small smile on her face.

"Hi." Brian held the flowers out.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful." She took them and sniffed. "And they smell wonderful."

"Good." Brian glanced at Jim, who didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure Brian would want to stay if Dan was coming over. The two of them hadn't had much to say to one another since their almost-altercation at the hospital, and Jim didn't want Honey getting upset. She had enough to deal with already. "I thought maybe I'd watch a movie with you, since you didn't feel well enough to come down to the farm," Brian said, turning to Honey. "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. That's really nice of you." She looked down at the flowers for a moment, and then back up at him. "I might even let you pick the movie."

Brian flashed a grin. "Really? Even an action one?"

"Well, I guess I'll go, and let you two figure out the movie situation." Jim gave Honey a hug and asked, "Can I talk to you a second?"

She nodded and followed him outside onto the porch. "What is it?"

"When you get tired, make sure you go to bed. I know last night was rough on you." He spoke softly, concern breaking across his eyes.

"I will. And have fun with Trixie," she said, adding, "Don't let Mart pick on her too much."

He grinned. "I won't. I'll see you later, or tomorrow." Hopefully tomorrow; she needed a decent night's sleep. Giving her another quick hug, he turned and started jogging toward the path that led to Crabapple Farm, and Trixie.

* * *

Brian brought a bowl of chips, a can of pop, and a bottle of water into the living room. Honey couldn't eat any of the chips; they were much too rough on her delicate throat, but she'd insisted he help himself. Her parents were in the den, and he knew Matthew probably had the door cracked a little. Not that he had to worry. Brian wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize alone time with Honey.

"You sure I can choose?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Go ahead," she encouraged with a smile.

"Okay." He continued perusing the extensive DVD collection, mentally discarding movies that were too scary or too violent. She'd had too much of both in the last few days, and he was determined to protect her from any more. Finally settling on something he was sure she'd approve, he strolled over to the DVD player and put it in before going to sit beside her on the couch.

The movie started and she smiled at him. "Good choice," she whispered.

"I thought so," he said. _Superman_ was one of the group's favorite movies, with just enough action and romance to appeal to all of them. He glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking, and wishing there was more he could do for her.

_I hope Dan doesn't show up._ The thought was swift and left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. It wasn't that he disliked the other boy for showing Honey affection. If anything, that had made him realize he really did like her, and wanted to be with her. The problem was, Honey seemed to reciprocate Dan's feelings, and he hated the thought of hurting her should he and Dan get into it. She'd been hurt enough to last her lifetime.

They were quiet through the movie, Honey coughing on occasion, and making him nervous. Her health wasn't great; he did have some medical know-how, but didn't want to have to put it to the test and risk having her hurt more. But she seemed to take the coughing spells in stride, and he was able to gradually relax, shooting quick glances at her every so often to reassure himself that she was okay.

He noticed she began fidgeting about the time Lois Lane's car broke down, and the vehicle fell into the crack that the earthquake had made. He was about to say something when Lois started suffocating, and Honey began crying. She put her head in her hands as sobs wracked down through her slender body.

"Oh, Honey," he whispered, immediately realizing his mistake. He practically fell off the couch trying to grab the remote, and shut the DVD player off. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking," he said, and reached for her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Brian jerked his head around to see Dan standing there, fury etched deep into his face. "Honey." He went around the back of the couch and sat beside her, wrapping his left arm tightly around her while glaring at Brian. "What happened?"

The accusatory tone in his voice snapped whatever restraint Brian might've had. He didn't have to take this. He'd liked Honey _first_. "We were watching _Superman_," he said. "I didn't think through the earthquake part."

"Of all the stupid—"

"Shut it, Mangan," Brian growled. Dan's eyes lit up like lightning. "You think I don't care about her?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Dan snarled. He gave Honey a gentle squeeze, and Brian was dismayed to see her turn into him, burying herself further into his hold.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I forgot about that part of the movie," he said, trying to sound gentle. "You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you." He reached out to touch her shoulder, praying he hadn't just completely lost her.

She moved back from Dan a little, and when she met Brian's eyes, he hated the fear and sadness he saw in hers. "I know, Brian. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is. He should've thought through the movie better," Dan said. Animosity hardened his voice.

"Please, don't fight," Honey said, and Brian deflated, his anger rushing out of him. This wasn't about him or Dan. It was about her.

The den door opened, and Matthew and Madeleine stepped out. Matthew's eyes iced down, and he strode over to them. "Honey? Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

She tried to smile for him. "I'm okay, Dad. Really."

"Maybe you should go to bed, darling," Madeleine said, coming to stand beside her husband. "It's late, and you're still recovering."

Brian saw Dan tighten his hold on Honey, and wanted to yell at him to let her go. But again, she seemed to draw strength from him, and leaned more into him.

"Mom, I'm okay. And it's not that late, really. I'd like to stay here for a while more," she said.

Matthew rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "I suppose that's fine, but I want you resting." His emphasis on resting wasn't lost on the two boys, who both blushed.

"Okay. Thank you," Honey said. She glanced at Brian and he quickly smiled at her. She might've been snuggling with Dan, but there still had to be hope. If there wasn't, why had she seemed so happy to see him earlier?

Matthew and Madeleine headed for their room, and quiet fell over the three teens. Dan whispered something to Honey and she softly giggled, and Brian's anger reignited.

"Honey, I was thinking that once you feel better, it would be a good idea for you to go swimming again. Getting back in the water will help you overcome any fear you have," he said. And this was true. She needed to face down the fact that she'd almost drowned.

Honey nodded, her expression thoughtful. "I've thought about that, too." A shiver slid down her spine, causing Dan to hug her closer.

"We'll all be there for you," he said, his voice gentle and kind.

Brian blew out a frustrated breath. This night was not going well. At all. He decided it was time to go big, or literally go home. "Honey, I thought maybe you and I could go on a date, once you feel better," he said.

She visibly stiffened, and Dan shot an angry look at him. "After what she just went through, you're thinking about _that_?" he said, fire dancing in his dark eyes. "Nice bedside manner, Belden."

"That's it." Brian got to his feet, fury coursing through his veins. "I don't know what your problem is, Mangan, but you'd better shut up."

"Really." Dan got up, stretching his wiry frame. "You going to make me?" he asked. His voice was soft.

"Yes." Brian pointed at the front door. "Come on."

"Sure." Dan started to go, but Honey grabbed his hand, her hazel eyes wide and pleading.

"Please, don't do this," she said.

"It's okay," Dan assured her. "I promise, everything will be fine." He tugged from her grasp and gestured to the foyer. "Let's get this over with." There was resignation in his voice, as if he'd known all along that this had to happen.

"You first." Brian stalked out behind him, not pausing long enough to overthink his decision. He was about to fight one of his best friends, but it was for a girl he'd thought of as his for a very long time now.

And he was going to win.


	19. Show Me

Oh, my, it's been some time since I've updated this story! Well, I'm glad to say I'm back, and ready to finish it up, so I can start the next one! I do not own Trixie Belden and her company of cohorts. I'm pretty sure Random House gets those rights.

WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN

Chapter 19: Show Me

Dan followed Brian out onto the porch. His blood was rushing hot and furious through his veins. He heard a scurrying of feet behind him, and Honey pushed past him and rushed ahead of Brian. She turned, and Dan was surprised to see the heat in her eyes, glowing white hot. "You two are _not_ going to fight over me," she said, putting her hands on her slim hips. "This isn't happening."

Brian ran a hand through his dark hair. "We have to settle this tonight," he told her. Frustration was evident in the timbre of his voice, the way his shoulder muscles bunched beneath the blue polo he wore.

"Brian's right," Dan agreed. He stopped next to the other boy. "It's time."

Honey's eyes widened, and he saw the sudden, raw fury that swept through them. "Oh, it is, huh? This isn't about _you_," she spat. A tremble ran down her frame, and Dan took an unconscious step forward. "Don't you dare," she warned him. When Brian opened his mouth, she shot him a glare. "You either." She paused, drawing a deep breath, and Dan mentally prepared himself. He had a feeling he and Brian were in for it. He wasn't sure her anger was justified, but he wasn't going to say that. And a quick sideways glance at Brian confirmed he wasn't saying anything, either.

But instead of the whiplash of anger they were both expecting, Honey spoke in a very quiet voice. "I think you two are both amazing. That's why I love spending time with both of you." She stopped and looked down for a moment. Dan felt the urge to go to her again, but quelled it. This was her time to talk.

"I know I haven't been fair, at all. I didn't realize how much I cared about Dan," she said. She looked up, and the pain on her face, the torture in her golden-green eyes, was enough for Dan's chest to ache. She raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "Brian, I've always liked you. Always. But, I think it was just a crush." Moving her eyes up to his, she bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt you. I would never do it consciously, but I know I already have, and I'm so sorry." The last word came out with a slow, strangled sob, and Brian took a step toward her. She shook her head, and parried with one back. "What I feel for Dan, it's so much more," she added, her voice threatening to give out. She didn't have much volume, anyway. Her eyes cut to Dan's, and his heart hurt with how much love for her he suddenly felt. She wanted _him_.

Brian let out a long, slow sigh that sounded like years of defeat. "I'm sorry, too, Honey. I know I never showed you how I felt, and, to be honest, I wasn't even sure how I felt. It wasn't fair of me to start showing interest after Dan did." He turned to Dan, and added, "I'm not proud of being a jerk."

It wasn't the best apology he'd ever heard, and by the fire that still danced in his friend's eyes, he doubted Brian really meant it, at least at this moment, but he'd accept it. For now. "Yeah, me either," he said. Brian's jaw tightened for a second, and then relaxed. He walked over to Honey, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be here," he said. This time, Dan knew he meant it. It should've irked him, but he didn't want to be bitter. Bitterness would wreck the friendship.

Honey tried to smile, but it didn't even make it across her face before falling apart. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll be here for you, too." Brian squeezed her shoulders gently, and let go.

"I'll be heading home, then," he said, and Dan couldn't wait for him to get out of the yard. He hurried to Honey and reached to run his long, artistic fingers down her soft cheek. She looked up at him, and there was uncertainty in her eyes. Uncertainty because he hadn't reciprocated the feelings. Yet.

"Hey," he whispered, and brought his lips down, so very close to hers. "I love you," he added, the words a rush of affection over her, warming her from her soul out. She trembled, and he wrapped his left arm around her, holding her close. Then, because he couldn't stop himself, didn't want to anyway, he put his lips to hers, with so much care and gentleness that he wasn't sure he'd made contact. But then there was pressure against his lips, and she made the tiniest little sigh of contentment he'd ever heard. Heat boiled up through him, and he drew her in tighter, closer, his right hand reaching up to her long, silken dark blonde hair and diving into it. He hadn't known it would feel like this with her. The other girls he'd kissed, it had been out of lust, out of a driving need for something physical. But this, this was something else entirely.

She tried to breathe and in an instant, he drew back, alarmed he'd scared her by coming on so strong. But she was smiling up at him, radiating happiness. "You okay?" he asked, stroking her back.

"I think so." She touched his cheek. "That was wonderful," she added, but he heard the underlying question.

"I just wanted to show you how I felt," he said. Brian had made the mistake of never showing, or even telling, her. He wouldn't do the same.

She bit her lip and traced her slender fingers down his face and to the collar of his tight black tee shirt. His pulse quickened when her fingertips brushed bare skin. "Did you mean what you just said?"

He nodded. "I love you," he told her. "I'm not sure when it happened, but I fell for you, hard. Hard enough I was angry when Brian started showing interest." He didn't add "again," because as far as he was concerned, this was the first time the older boy had shown any.

She swallowed and focused on his collar, her fingers dancing over its rough edges. "I'm sorry I wasn't clear on who I liked more. I guess up until tonight I wasn't sure. But when you came in, all fired up because I was crying, well…" She trailed off and lifted her eyes to his. "It was you, all along."

He rubbed her back, felt her jump a little. She was nervous, skittery as a horse before its race. "I'm glad." And he was. If she had chosen Brian – well, he didn't have to worry about that now. And even if she'd chosen his friend, he would've backed down gracefully, because he wouldn't want to cause her any pain. She'd already had a lifetime's worth.

"Me too." She snuggled into him, and he held her tight, his embrace a solid promise of things to come.

* * *

Jim knocked on the Belden's back door, and had to wait half a heartbeat for the object of his undying affection to open it. Trixie smiled up at him, her sapphire eyes aglow with immediate happiness. "Jim! Hi," she said, and stepped back to beckon him in.

"Am I late?" he asked, knowing full well he was five minutes early.

"No," she said and shut the door behind him. "I'm glad you're here – the lovebirds are driving me bonkers." She went to the counter and stretched up on her tiptoes to reach the highest cupboard. Jim leaned back against the table, hands splayed behind him, and smiled to himself as he watched her struggle to grab the bag of ranch Doritos. He supposed he should offer to help her, and he would in a few seconds, but for this moment, he was simply enjoying watching her stretch, that cute frown of determination on her pert face. And it didn't hurt that she looked awful fine in her worn-out blue jeans, either.

"Ahem."

Jim flinched and glanced over at the kitchen entryway. Di and Mart stood there, Di with a blush on her face and violet eyes wide, and Mart wearing a stern frown of blatant disapproval. Trixie looked over her shoulder at them. "Mart? Can you get the Doritos for me?" she asked.

"Why, I'd love to, dear _little_ sister," he said, shooting Jim an icy look.

Trixie frowned as she opened the fridge. "I'm not so little anymore, Mart," she retorted.

"I wasn't referring to your size." Mart grabbed the bag and tossed it to Jim. He caught it, and met the blonde's gaze dead-on. He wasn't ashamed of himself. It was well-known in their group how he felt about Trixie. Mart could get all big-brother overprotective if he wanted, but it didn't matter. If Jim wanted to look Trix over, he was going to.

"Let's start the movie," Di suggested, a twinkle in her eyes that Jim didn't entirely trust. He had the suspicion that if given the right moment, she'd have a cute comment about what she'd just seen.

"Yeah, let's," he agreed, straightening up. Trixie looked at him, a small frown of confusion on her face. Now she seemed suspicious of him. This wasn't good. "Hungry?" he asked, shaking the bag at her. "I'm starving."

"Really." Di giggled. "For something firm, round, and sassy?"

Mart blushed and snorted. "He wishes." He grabbed a bowl from the lower cupboard to pour the chips into. Trixie tilted her head and stared at Di.

"What're you talking about?" she asked.

Di fluttered her eyelashes. "Ask Jim. He knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about." She nodded at Mart, her blue-black ponytail swaying gently at her shoulders. "Come on. Let's leave them alone to talk."

Mart picked up the bowl and glared at Jim, who lifted an impassive eyebrow at him. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, really."

Jim walked over to Trixie and popped open the top on a can of Coke. He looked directly into her eyes and shrugged. "They're acting weird, right? It's not just me?" He had to distract her, because he wasn't about to discuss with her the fact that he'd been studying her backside for a full ten seconds and been caught. It would be way too awkward.

"Yes," she agreed, and cast looks at both her brother and friend. "Come on. I'm hungry, too."

Di laughed. "I bet you are." She and Mart left the kitchen, and Jim grit his teeth. Why couldn't they go hang out at Di's every once in a while? Like tonight, for instance? Or gone out? Weren't they officially dating now? Mart should've been taking her out for a night on the town.

"So, is Honey doing okay?"

Trixie's quiet voice roped him back into the here and now.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," he said. He wondered if Dan would show up. How would that play out? Brian hadn't looked any too happy to find out that the younger boy was planning to stop over. Jim hoped nothing too strenuous would happen – Honey certainly didn't need any more stress.

"I'd like to hurt those guys." Trixie's declaration was cold and angry. "She's the nicest person I know. Something like that shouldn't have happened to her."

"I know." He wanted to hurt those boys, too. But it was all out of their hands now, and in the court's. "They'll get theirs, Trix." He heard more giggles from the living room. "Want to skip the movie and go for a walk?" No matter how light-hearted Di's teasing would be, he wasn't in the mood for it.

Trixie nodded, her eyes starting to sparkle again. "Sure. They won't even notice we're gone, I bet."

They left by way of the back door, and by silent agreement made their way down the path to the lake. It was still warm out; flies buzzed through the night, and he knew he'd hear fish jumping in the water if he listened hard enough. But all he wanted to do was be with Trixie. There was something almost magical about her, some fine quality he'd never been able to properly identify. And maybe that was why she drew him in like no other girl had ever done. She was beautiful, but it wasn't just her outside looks. She was beautiful in spirit, too, so willing to always jump in and help people. And intelligence had no bounds within her. Sometimes he just sat back in awe of her mystery-solving skills.

"So, what happens now? With the housekeeper situation, I mean?" she asked. She had stopped walking and was staring out over the lake.

Jim put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure. Our parents will be home for a while now. They want to make sure Mrs. Greer and her sons go away for a long time." Even saying the woman's name made him sick to his stomach.

"They have to. Someone that disturbed deserves to never get out." Trixie shivered, and he put a hand on her shoulder, wanting to offer some sort of comfort.

"It'll be okay," he assured her. Then, because he wanted her to smile, he asked, "Are you excited about the horse show next month?" Regan had asked Trixie, himself, and Honey if they would attend one of the local schooling shows. It wasn't a big deal, but he knew Trixie had been surprised by the groom's offer.

She did smile, enough that her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Oh, yes. I can't wait. Susie and I are doing really well, Regan says."

"He says you're a natural."

She blushed. The pink blossoming across her face was incredibly fetching. He had the urge to touch her again, but reined himself in. A light touch could lead to so much more, if he wasn't careful. She was only going to be a sophomore this year. They had to take things slow. "Jupiter will win the jumping classes," she said. "He'll have the best rider there."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'll have to start practicing more."

"I'll have to come over and watch," she said, and the blush deepened. He was loving this. She probably didn't realize the affect she had on him, and suddenly, he wanted her to know. He wanted to move beyond the casual flirting. Reaching out, slowly, he touched her cheek. It was silken, just right for touching. "Jim?" Her eyes were huge pools of blue amidst the pink of her cheeks. Her pulse leapt in her throat.

"Shh," he murmured, and moved in. Cupping her face gently, he bent his head and pressed his mouth to hers, and hoped for the best. Probably shocked at first, she quickly responded, and he pulled her tight to him, her lithe body a perfect match for his athletic one. She moaned, a soft gentle sound, and pleased with his results, he deepened the kiss, plunging them deeper into an abyss filled with euphoric sweetness. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe, until all there was, was her. Finally, unable to continue, he eased away from her. Her eyes blinked open and she gasped. He steadied her, fervently hoping his display of wanton affection hadn't frightened her. "Trix? You okay?"

She nodded and met his concerned gaze. "Jim, that was, that was, wow," she finally got out. "But…why? Why now?"

He smiled and ran a finger along her jaw. "Because I wanted you to really know how I feel." He'd watched Brian slowly lose Honey because he'd been afraid to take the next step, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Trixie was _his_ girl. "You mean the world to me, you know," he added.

"You mean the world to me, too." She seemed to hesitate for a second, and then stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jim held her tight and rested his chin on top of her golden curls. He couldn't imagine a better night than this one.

* * *

Rob rested on the bottom bunk bed in the cell he was sharing with his brother .Their mother was ensconced in a similar cell further down the hallway. He stared into the grey gloom. He supposed he should've been worried about getting caught, but couldn't find the fear. He was sore, though. Honey's rescuers hadn't had any reservations about hurting him. His ribs ached and he wanted to have some more Tylenol, but knew the cops wouldn't give him any more. He'd already asked, and been told he was lucky they'd given him any at all. Still, the pain helped him focus. His mother, over the years, had made some very strong and undeniable friendships and partnerships with people in high places, people that wielded considerable power. She would use her contacts and far-reaching influence to get them out of this.

"She was very spirited. Much more so than I thought she'd be." Sam's soft voice reverberated around the cement walls.

"She's perfect." A perfect beauty. He couldn't get her out of his head. He wondered how her long legs would feel wrapped around him. It was a scintillating train of thought. Unfortunately, she was lost to him now. Lost to them all, along with any hope of their mother's revenge on Matthew Wheeler.

"Mother will get us out," Sam whispered. "I think we should keep Honey. You know, alive."

Rob sighed. "I would love that, but I'm sure we'll never get another chance at her." No, not now. Not when her parents knew what they were like, knew who they were.

Sam laughed. "Well, not right away, no. But a few years down the road, when she's forgotten how to be frightened, we can steal her away again. We can take her so far away, no one will find her. And she'll belong to us." The quiet glee in his voice made Rob smile. Yes, his twin's plan sounded as perfect as Honey was.

"I will miss her, until then," he admitted. His mother would think he was weak, but Sam would understand. He'd witnessed Honey's stamina, her will to live. That wasn't a commodity they'd seen much of.

"The cameras are still installed in the Manor House, you know. We can find a way to get pictures. We can find a way to watch her," Sam reassured him. "I love her, I think."

Was it love? He supposed for Sam it might've been. For him, it was much more carnal, much more rough and raw. The next time he had his hands on her, he would feel those long legs. He would tie her down, make her scream his name. "I would like that," he whispered. He supposed they should've been attempting to sleep, to save their strength for the upcoming days of trials and questioning, but images of the beautiful girl kept assaulting him. The ones of her underwater, fighting for her life, were his favorites. She'd been so magnificent, so glorious in her will to survive. If only he could be with her right now.

"Goodnight," Sam whispered. "Sweet dreams.

Yes, sweet indeed. Rob smiled. "Goodnight." He'd dream of those long, tan goddess legs, and what he'd do with her when he saw her again.


End file.
